Picking Up the Pieces
by ShaneforWax
Summary: Post-ME3. The war is over, at least the Reaper War is. But the fight's not done. There is so much left to do. Commander Shepard and her crew must help rebuild the galaxy. Spoilers for all 3 games, naturally.
1. Back in the Saddle

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Bioware except for Erica. I do not own or have any rights to representation of Bioware, EA Games and any other mass media trademarks within this fiction.

**Notes: **Some things were changed for purposes of artistic freedom amongst other things. Shepard's background is Earthborn and she was a sole survivor. She is a biotic and in a relationship with Liara. (SPOILERS) Based on the Destroy option but without the loss of EDI or the mass relays. Using the Indoctrination theory, but with a twist. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"So, where are we off to this time, Commander?" Joker asked, turning around halfway in his seat to look up at the woman who had inches on him even when he was standing as straight as he could.

Shepard glanced down at her helmsman of three years. A light smile graced her features before she glanced out of the forward viewport.

"You know what? Why don't you surprise me, Joker? Somewhere we don't have to worry about fighting for our lives every five seconds would be preferable, though," Shepard answered.

"Aye aye," Joker said, Shepard's grin causing him to smile as well before returning to his console to plan the trip. Shepard said nothing more as she turned then headed out of the cockpit.

"Am I to assume we're not going back to Earth, Jeff?" Shepard heard EDI say before the Commander walked out of earshot of the two. Shepard didn't want to go back to Earth after recuperating at the Mars facility they had cleared out so many weeks ago. Not yet, anyways. Earth would just be stressful for the entire crew.

Sighing softly the Commander made her way over to the lift. She pressed the button for the floor below the CIC so that she could get to the crew quarters.

Moments later she found herself standing in front of Liara's quarters. Shepard remembered when the quarters had belonged to Miranda while Liara had been doing information broker things and Shepard was off killing Collectors. Before she could think of a good opening greeting the door hissed open. Her hazel eyes lit up at the sight of the asari pacing restlessly in front of the two dozen or so monitors that had been set up thanks to Liara's job as the Shadow Broker.

"No, I don't care if you lost half your crew to pirates. Nor am I increasing your pay. You will get what was promised so long as I get the information I requested," Liara said, her back to Shepard as she spoke to one of her agents. Shepard shook her head a little bit, biting back a soft chuckle at the asari's antics. As silently as the metal floor of the ship allowed she stepped towards the other female.

Before she could attempt to so much as lay a finger on the asari, Shepard found herself staring at the muzzle of the Shadow Broker's pistol, an M-6 model that Shepard had requisitioned herself for the asari's use. She wasn't staring at the muzzle for long once it registered in Liara's mind who had been sneaking up on her. She fixed the Spectre with a glare then rolled her eyes before she even started to lower the weapon. Shepard's muscles loosened up slightly once she wasn't being held at gunpoint.

"This discussion is over," Liara said. While still as soft-spoken as ever, her voice held a sharpness to it as well. Shepard didn't know how the asari did it. She assumed it came from Liara's mother. A smile formed on Shepard's face as she watched the other end her call.

"Having problems?" Shepard asked mildly. She grunted as Liara's small fist hit her squarely in the stomach. It was a playful hit but it still had a bit of oomph behind it. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For acting like a prepubescent," Liara replied simply before turning away from the Commander.

"I wasn't- well, okay... maybe I was. But still. Ow. And you didn't answer my question," Shepard said, following the asari.

"I don't have a problem. I had an issue and I fixed it. I _am_ capable of fixing things without your help, Shepard," Liara said without turning around. A frown found its way onto the human's face.

"You're mad at me," Shepard prompted.

"No, Shepard. I'm not mad at you. Not anymore, at any rate," Liara said, shaking her head. She folded her arms across her chest then let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I thought we put all of this behind us," Shepard said. She reached out for the other's shoulder. She hesitated a second but when Liara didn't make a move to defend against it in any way the Commander dropped her palm onto the asari's shoulder. She then gently pulled on it to turn the older female around so they could look at each other face-to-face.

Shepard was slightly startled to see Liara's eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I almost lost you a second time, Shepard. And you act like all you did was finish a board game," Liara said softly, staring up at the human.

"You know that isn't true, Liara. You're there when I have my nightmares," Shepard argued.

"That's at night, Shep. During the day you act like... like... I don't have a proper metaphor for how you act that I haven't already used," Liara said, shaking her head. A single tear gently trailed down her cheek. Shepard brought a hand up then gently wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"How do you want me to act, Liara? Like I cheated death for a second time? Like I know I'm on borrowed time now and for all I know I'll die tomorrow for real this time?" Shepard asked.

"I want you to act like a mortal who understands the implications of all of this," Liara answered.

"So says the Shadow Broker who was bitching at one of her contacts just a few minutes ago," Shepard countered, narrowing her eyes at the asari.

"I also wasn't dead for two years then ended up erasing the Reaper threat and nearly dying _again_. You said it yourself. I'm the Shadow Broker. It _has _to be business as usual to keep my identity up," Liara said, somewhat avoiding the issue.

"Mostly dead," Shepard corrected. "And you _helped_ me with the fully coming back to life thing and the erasing the Reaper threat thing. Don't sell yourself short, Liara. You're as guilty as I am when it comes to acting like nothing big just happened to us."

Gently, the Spectre put her arms around the asari's waist then pulled her close. Liara wiggled a little bit in her superior's grip but gave up quickly. She sighed before returning the gesture and resting her head on Shepard's chest.

"I hate you," Liara muttered.

"Sure you do, T'Soni," Shepard said, smiling lightly as she leaned her head down to gently kiss the asari's head.

"What happens to us now that there's no war to fight?" Liara asked, almost sounding hesitant to ask the question out loud.

"And here is where the 'great' Commander Shepard doesn't have an answer," the woman replied, chuckling softly. She grunted as Liara lightly thumped the Commander's chest with her hand.

"Stop hitting me. I'm serious. I don't have an answer. I've been fighting since I was old enough to know what a gun is and how to use it," Shepard said, closing her eyes as she rested up against the bulkhead behind her with Liara still in her arms.

"I've been fighting, really fighting, since I met you, Shepard. I don't really remember what it's like to not be fighting or preparing to fight," Liara admitted softly.

"You're over a hundred years old. Very little of your life has been about fighting. I'm sure you'll do just fine acclimating to just being the biggest information broker in the galaxy," Shepard said.

"I'm glad you finally remembered how old I am," Liara said, smiling up at the taller female.

"It had nothing to do with my memory, thanks. It had to do with the idea that asari live longer than humans," Shepard said defensively.

"And... that I am many decades older than the 'great' Commander Shepard," Liara added, the smile still on her face. Her fingers trailed softly along the bandages that still were stuck to the woman's neck. She knew that Shepard was able to ignore a good amount of pain, which is why she didn't mind playfully 'hitting' the woman.

It had taken her, Garrus, Ashley, and James a while to dig the Commander out of the rubble that had been made by the exploding Citadel. It was a miracle the woman had survived at all. But that was her Shepard, surviving against all odds. Coming back from the dead for a second time... and the reason she was mad at how blasé the woman was acting over it.

The Citadel was in pieces but there were mumblings of putting it all back together again. She knew Shepard wasn't in the mood to deal with any of it. She hoped Joker would do the right thing and fly them somewhere far away from the Sol System.

Shepard grimaced a little bit at the light pressure to her neck. It still stung like a bitch but she was hardly going to complain about it, especially not to the asari. Her grimace was easily picked up by the other however. Liara frowned, dropping her hand from the Commander's neck.

"I'm sorry," she said, as soft as ever.

"Don't worry about it. A little pain just means I'm still breathin'," Shepard said, brushing off the concern. Her words merely caused a deeper look of concern to appear on the asari's face.

Liara could still remember sitting at Shepard's bedside. The Commander had been unconscious for most of her time spent on Mars after the Reapers had been taken care of. She remembered how vulnerable Shepard was, how close to dying she had been. But thanks to Liara once again, Shepard was alive.

"Liara..." said Shepard to gently coax the asari out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Liara murmured softly, glancing up at the human.

"You're drifting into Liara world again," Shepard explained.

"Just thinking about... well, you."

"What about me?"

"How you seem incapable of staying dead despite our enemies' best efforts."

"It's _your_ fault, Dr. T'soni."  
"W-what? _My_ fault? How?"

"You're the one who helped bring me back both times. If you want me to stay dead, stop helping with the whole bringing me back thing."

"That isn't what I meant, Shepard. At all."

"I know. I just like seeing you get flustered. Ouch!" Shepard yelped as the asari pinched her forearm.

"You're incorrigible. Absolutely and completely," Liara said before pulling away from the Marine. Shepard watched as the blue skinned alien practically glided to the bed nestled in the back of the room.

"You make me this way. You're just way too fun to tease," Shepard said as she followed almost directly in the other's footsteps. She slowly dropped down onto the bed. She turned her head to glance over at the asari. Liara had taken position against the headboard. Blue eyes met hazel and kept the connection for a few seconds. Liara broke the eye contact to turn her attention to a data pad that, according to Shepard, had appeared entirely out of thin air.

"As I said, you act like a prepubescent. You find something that bugs someone and you keep doing it," Liara said, her eyes not moving from the data pad.

"Oh don't get all high and mighty on me, Liara," Shepard said.

"I beg your pardon?" Liara asked, a phrase Shepard wasn't even sure she'd heard Liara say before. Shepard wondered where she had picked it up. This time Liara's eyes _had_ moved from the data pad and over to the younger female.

"You're doing the whole 'oh you young immature human' thing again. Like a lot of asari do because human lifespans aren't even a quarter of what asari lifespans are," Shepard explained, not bothering to ask where Liara had picked up her earlier phrase.

"I assure you that isn't what I was trying to do," Liara insisted.

"Maybe you weren't trying to but it did come out that way," Shepard said.

"My apologies then," Liara said. To the Commander's great annoyance, the asari's attention went right back to the pad.

With something akin to a growl, a blue field appeared around the Commander. A second field covered the data pad. Before Liara could react the data pad had been yanked out of her hand by the Commander's biotics and thrown into the opposite corner. The action startled Liara and she looked at Shepard with wide eyes. Before the asari could say anything the Marine had clambered on top of her to pin her down.

"Sh-Shepard? What are you doing?" Liara asked. She hated the stammer she acquired when fear or uncertainty was starting to creep into her mind.

"I think I'm _way_ more important than some fucking data pad, Liara," Shepard said. Liara caught a slight predatory gleam in the Commander's eyes.

"Of course you are, Shepard. But..." Liara began.

"But nothing. We finally have some real downtime and you're too fucking wrapped up in your _research," _Shepard said derisively.

"You may have saved the galaxy but that doesn't mean it has suddenly stopped moving," Liara argued, trying very hard to make her voice steady and strong. She had to resist Shepard. She wasn't going to give in _that_ easily or she'd never hear the end of it. She knew how Shepard worked, knew what the officer expected from 'her crew'.

She almost gave a squeak when she felt the Commander's knee brush against her crotch when the human shifted herself to get into a better position above the asari. Blue eyes connected with hazel again. The same look of predatory fierceness could be glimpsed in the Commander's eyes.

"You've done this shit to me way too many times, Liara. You completely brushed me off back when I helped you with the yahg Shadow Broker. I'm getting quite sick of it," Shepard said.

"Not all of us solve our problems by bashing heads in or shooting people," Liara said.

"Yes and you're going to turn _me_ into a problem if you keep this shit up. I love you, Liara, but you piss me off in too many ways to enumerate. I get that you love your job. I do. But dammit I need you to throw me a bone once in a while," Shepard said. The Marine's words caused a look of confusion to cross the Asari's face.

"Why would I throw a bone at you?" Liara asked in that truly innocent and curious way of hers.

"It's a figure of speech. It means to give me a reason to do something. To give a reward for hard work. Give me a clue as to what you're thinking. Keep me informed about your feelings about me," Shepard answered.

Liara squirmed under the human slightly but Shepard wasn't willing to move just yet.

"Shepard... I didn't realize..." Liara began.

"Yeah, I wonder why. You're a good information broker, Liara. But... when it comes to your personal life you're crap at keeping track of information about me, about us," Shepard said.

"I really am sorry, Shepard. I don't mean to give you the cold shoulder. I just... I had to do a lot of growing up and adapting when you... hmf... died," Liara said, unsure exactly how to describe the two year absence of the Spectre.

"No kidding. But Liara, I haven't changed. I'm still me. I'm still Shepard. The same Shepard that rescued you all those years ago on Therum. And you know _damn well_ how I like to be kept in the loop about things. Especially when it comes to personal interactions."

"I know. I'm sor-" Liara began to say but she was cut off.

"You're sorry. I know. You told me. I wasn't done. I love you. More than I've loved anyone. You asked me a few months ago if we were still together. I told you I wanted us to be. But then it was right back to the cold shoulder again. The night we spent together before storming Cerberus' headquarters was more than I could have hoped for. Hell, it renewed my hope that we were going to win the fucking war and earn a well-deserved retirement... _together_. When we melded before the final assault on Earth, it made me fight twice as hard as before. For us. For the little blue children I promised you. Yet here you are... giving me the cold shoulder once again. I want some God damn answers as to why you keep doing this to me. To us. To our relationship," Shepard said, glaring at the asari with a very large overtone of anger. But behind the anger was hurt and fear. Hurt that the archaeologist turned Shadow Broker was keeping her at arm's length and fear that there was a bad reason for it.

"You have been the only person I've melded with before, Shepard. I love you very much even if I don't show it properly. But I'm also frightened. I'm scared this is all a dream that turned into a nightmare then back into a dream. I'm also scared that I'm just a temporary distraction for you if the dream theory is wrong. Humans don't stay with their asari lovers long once it has sunk in that the age difference is great and that the human will die long before the asari," Liara said, finally giving Shepard what she was asking for: information and a peek into the asari's thought processes.

"There are plenty of available humans around even after the war took so many. I saw how you looked at Ash when she got knocked around by Dr. Core. I saw the pain when you held each other at gun point when she was protecting the Council, supposedly from you. You two would make a good couple. You'd fit better, too, since you're both human. No need to worry about a massive age gap or anything like that."

"Liara!" Shepard scolded, shaking her head. "I don't _want_ Williams. I want_ you_. I thought that was dreadfully clear by now. What else do I have to do to make you see you're the only being in the galaxy I want?"

"You can't tell me the thoughts haven't crossed your mind. You can't tell me you've never thought about the age gap or the fact we're two different species or anything else like that. You can't tell me you've never thought how much easier it would be if I wasn't an asari," Liara said.

She watched as Shepard's eyes hollowed with the pain of the words entering her ears. A guilty shimmer could also be seen there. In Shepard's defense, such thoughts had only come up in the beginning of the relationship when they were both trying to find their bearings when it came to the other.

Wounded, the Marine climbed off of the asari. She'd been quite literally shot before. Hell, one bullet had actually sliced through one of her ventricles (she had only survived thanks to quick administration of medi-gel and Doctor Chakwas' expertise). But this shot hurt so much worse than any other.

Liara's eyes searched the heartbroken soldier's face for any sign of the trademark Shepard Determination. She didn't see a single trace of it. Her own heart ached when she realized that Shepard had finally been broken. Many had tried to break the soldier's will but none had succeeded. It had taken someone who had chipped through the shell in order to cause the woman to finally break.

"Kate," Liara intoned, finally using the human's first name rather than her surname. She had _hoped_ that would snap the woman out of it. It did... in a way. Shepard's eyes caught Liara's and when they did the asari took a sharp breath in. The look of pure, unadulterated rage in the usually caring hazel eyes caught the archaeologist by surprise. She swallowed thickly as fear crept into her. The only times she had really seen such looks was when Shepard had been betrayed, or seemingly betrayed. Or, of course, when Shepard had seen some sort of injustice. The last time she had seen that look was when the Illusive Man had seemingly destroyed their chances at defeating the Reapers.

She flinched out of reflex when she saw Shepard's right hand rise. The hero of the Reaper War had never struck her before out of anger but she was scared all the same. It seemed that Shepard had been about to break that streak but moments later the hand dropped then clenched into a fist. Without a single word, Shepard moved off of the bed. The look of fury was still very much present in her eyes. As Shepard put distance between the two Liara's heart began to ache even more.

"Kate, please. It isn't like that. Don't do this," Liara started to plead. She didn't realize she was speaking until moments after the words left her mouth. This night had spiraled completely out of control. For a split second she hoped for some sort of emergency that would break up the encounter so she could try to regroup herself and try to fix things with the Commander.

Liara watched as Shepard clenched her jaw, the muscle bulging slightly.

"You would honestly accuse me of such things then dare use my first name?" Shepard asked, her voice harder than diamond. It was a tone that Liara had never heard directed at her. Fear took residence in her gut.

"K—Shepard. Please. I promise you it isn't what you think. I'm just worried that-" Liara began. She was cut off when the extremely familiar sight of a mass effect field erupted around Shepard's body as her biotics came into play. Biotic powers were often dictated by the user's emotions. Judging by how intense the field looked, Liara judged rather correctly that the Commander was absolutely furious and in pain.


	2. Hospitals Stupid Hospitals

"Fuck you!" the Commander roared before using her biotics to rip one of the data feed monitors off of the wall, eventually throwing it at Liara. The asari scrambled quickly to put up a barrier to defend against the attack. It came up mere milliseconds before the monitor could contact with her. Once the monitor hit her barrier it exploded and the various pieces dropped to the floor, smoldering. The crash woke a few of the crew up down the hall, one of which was Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams.

A second monitor went flying at Liara though it too hit the barrier and fell uselessly to the floor. Before a third could be thrown, Ashley barged into the room.

Williams was only wearing a pair of sweats and her PT shirt that bore the Alliance logo. She had zero protection against the angry biotic Spectre. But that had never stopped Ashley before. She quickly took in the situation, eyes darting between human and asari. She didn't bother asking what was going on, she could do that later.

By the time Shepard had realized her attack had brought attention to her fight with Liara it was too late. Ashley barreled hard into Shepard's side, knocking the first human Spectre off of her feet and to the floor. The Mass Effect field disappeared from Shepard's body as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"Ashley!" both Liara and Shepard called out but with different tones to their voice; Liara's held fear while Shepard's held confusion and anger. The second human Spectre had her commanding officer properly pinned to the metal floor of the XO quarters.

"Have you completely lost it, Skipper?" Ashley demanded. If she had had the wherewithal to grab her pistol it would be pointed at the other human.

"Ashley, get the fuck off of me!" Shepard demanded without answering the question. Despite being biotically and cybernetically enhanced she found herself unable to throw the Lieutenant Commander off of her. A pang of pride hit her that she had actually been able to teach the former Gunnery Chief something after all: how to pin your opponent and keep them down.

"No! I don't give a fuck if you're still healing from your injuries, I'll be damned if I let you continue attacking Liara especially without an explanation as to why!" Ashley barked, tightening her grip on the Commander. It was then that Shepard realized her entire body was on fire from the pain of being knocked around and pinned to the hard metal floor. However, another pang of pride hit her when she realized that Ashley had brushed aside her distrust of aliens, or at least one in particular.

"I was handling myself, Lieutenant Commander," the asari finally spoke up, her voice back to its usual softness. Liara could tell that at least some part of Shepard's personality had rubbed off on Ashley: the complete inability to stand by and watch as someone was in trouble.

"One of you tell me what the fuck is going on," Ashley said, sitting on her Commanding Officer's back and keeping her arms pinned behind her.

"The Commander and I... had a disagreement. The leftover stress from the war caused the Commander to get a little angry with me," Liara said, trying to pick her words as carefully as possible since Williams didn't have an inkling about Liara and Shepard. Ashley looked from the asari to the Commander lying under her as she tried to process the situation like she'd been taught all the way back in Basic and further taught by the Commander.

"No. There's more to it than that. I know Shepard. She wouldn't lose her temper like this over a simple disagreement," Ashley said, finally arriving at a conclusion with the information she had been given. Well, nobody had claimed Ashley was stupid. The Moron Jarhead stereotype was extremely wrong when it came to most Marines one could come across.

"Maybe if you got the fuck off of me I could explain without wondering if you re-broke one of my ribs!" Shepard snarled, jerking in the LC's grasp. Liara bit her lower lip, worry creasing her features. She had never imagined this would happen. She also didn't want to make the situation even worse (as if it could get that way) by revealing her relationship with the Commander.

Liara squinted in thought then sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"The Commander and I... fought with each other about my behavior since I learned she was alive and... about how she was dealing with being alive after taking out the Reapers. She didn't like my attitude and got angry," Liara said, a little pleased she'd been able to explain it even further without revealing why her distant behavior hurt the Commander that much more.

"And you're _sure_ that's all?" Ashley asked. She was sure if she hadn't and there was more to it then the Commander would chew her out for failing to get to the bottom of things and how she'd 'been taught better than that'.

"Yes," Liara said, lying through her teeth.

"Are you happy now, Williams? Get the fucking hell off of me!" Shepard barked from under the Lieutenant Commander. Ashley was slightly startled by Shepard suddenly speaking up but her grip on the Commander's arms didn't falter, which she was proud of.

"I-I will! So long as you promise not to hit me when you get free," Ashley said, wincing at the stammer at the beginning. Shepard rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hit you, Williams. You were well within your rights to do what you did," Shepard said as calmly as she could. It was Shepard's leadership style to let her crew decide the best course of action and to speak up when they thought their Commander was doing something foolish or wrong.

Ashley released her hold on the Commander and scrambled to her feet. She took a few steps away from Shepard just out of precaution. However, once Shepard had fully risen to her feet it was clear to Ash that there wasn't going to be a counter attack. Shepard was holding her middle and everyone else in the room could see that her breathing was labored.

_Oh shit... maybe I did re-break one of her ribs... _Ashley thought to herself, ice dropping into her stomach.

Defeated, the Commander turned to the door in order to leave; she had nothing more to say to Liara that she hadn't said already. Other than, of course, a goodbye. But she wasn't a fan of platitudes. It wasn't a good- anything for their relationship to end.

She took a step to leave the room but her entire body stiffened and every fiber of her being screamed at her. She gave a gasp of pain before starting to collapse to the floor.

In a flash Liara was at Shepard's side and was grasping where she could to keep the Commander upright with the least possible amount of pain. Ashley stepped forward too in order to help her commanding officer stay on her feet.

"Shepard!" they both said, concern in their voices and etched onto their faces.

"Get off of me!" Shepard growled out, mostly to Liara. "You've done enough helping for one day."

"We have to get you to the med bay," Liara insisted, ignoring the Commander's words.

"I'm _fine_. Just let go," Shepard said.

"No," Liara said, shaking her head.

"I said _get off! _" Shepard yelled. A mass effect field appeared around her form before erupting outward, throwing both women off of her. Liara and Ashley landed on opposite sides of the room from each other at the same time that Shepard fell face forward into the floor of the ship. She gasped with pain again as she planted her hands on the metal plating then struggled to push herself up to her feet.

"Well, nothing's wrong with your God damn biotics," Ashley mumbled from her spot off to Shepard's right.

Shepard kept her arm around her middle as she limped out of the room. She was vaguely reminded of the fact that she had been in a similar state when she was trying to get to the beam back on Earth to get to the Citadel.

Barely a couple of feet from the door to the XO's quarters and Shepard collapsed. She coughed hard, bringing up blood on the fourth or fifth cough.

By that time Vega had heard all of the commotion and went out to investigate. While not as quick to the draw as Ashley, to his credit he got there in time to help Shepard up off of the floor and partially carry her to the med-bay. He didn't ask questions other than the default 'will she be okay?' directed at Doctor Chakwas. When he'd been reassured that the Commander would indeed be okay after a proper amount of rest and use of bone mesh along with the usual Medi-Gel, he retreated from the med-bay to let the Doctor work.

Shepard was out cold for a couple of days, more than enough time for Joker to get them to Illium. While not exactly the choice Liara would have made, she did have more than enough pull on the planet to get Shepard the care she needed that was above and beyond Doctor Chakwas' abilities.

"Ideally, the Commander should have stayed bedridden for at least two more months after the operations to put her back together after she destroyed the Reapers," one of the doctors said to Liara, Ash, and Doctor Chakwas. Vega had disappeared a few hours previously; to where nobody knew. Joker had stayed on the ship.

"She insisted we leave Mars because of the constant feeds from Earth. We thought she'd be fine on the ship so long as she didn't exert herself," Liara said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Which she obviously ended up doing. We've done what we can and she should make a full recovery. The only problem is we don't know _when _she will be fully recovered," the doctor said, turning her attention to a data pad in her hand.

"Money's no object nor resources if you-" Liara began.

"It isn't a matter of either one. It depends on her body. She was brought back from this kind of state before. We just have to see if it will take another two years for her body to stitch itself back together," the doctor said.

"So you're saying there's absolutely no way of knowing when she'll be 100 percent? We just have to sit and wait and hope it doesn't take two years or more. Damn, Skipper," Ashley said, her eyes looking through a window at her commanding officer lying vulnerable on a hospital bed.

"Sadly that is the case. I'll leave you three to have some privacy with her," the doctor said before turning and heading off.

"I should actually go and check on Mr. Moreau and make sure he's doing okay," Chakwas said after clearing her throat.

"See ya, Doc," Ashley said softly.

"Thank you, doctor," Liara said.

Chakwas nodded to them both before heading off.

"So... this sucks," Ashley said after a pregnant pause.

"Yes," Liara said, jerked out of her reverie.

"Are you ever going to tell me the true reason the Commander went completely bonkers?" Ashley asked, turning to fully face the asari.

"I already did," Liara said calmly, her gaze tearing away from the Commander to look at Ashley.

"God, I hate it when people lie to me. I know how I acted when we met again on Mars and with the Council but I think I know my own Commanding Officer well enough to know that what you claim to be the sole reason for the Commander to go nutso isn't the whole story," Ashley said firmly.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant Commander, but what happened between us is between us. I will not betray the Commander's trust that I will keep such things quiet," Liara said.

"Yeah well obviously you did a fine job of not betraying the Commander's trust all things considered," Ashley sneered.

"You believe that the reason the Commander attacked me is down to trust?" Liara inquired.

"Very few things can make the Commander completely snap like I saw her do back on the _Normandy _but the whole trust thing is one of them. Considering how she grew up it shouldn't be a surprise that trust is paramount," Ashley said.

"I don't understand. The Commander told me she grew up an orphan on Earth and ran with a gang for a couple of years. What does any of that have to do with trust?" Liara asked.

"Doc, you're a fine archeologist but you're a shitty _psychologist_," Ashley said, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair then jerked her head to a couple of chairs set up in the room. Without a word, Liara went and sat in the chair closest to the window. Ashley took the remaining seat.

"I'm not a psychologist either but I've learned a thing or two about people. When you grow up without a family and around people who have very few morals, you tend to have trust issues. You _want _to trust, but you know you shouldn't. So when you finally do trust somebody and they betray it, it destroys you. The Skipper never trusted the Council to get things done and that helped her bounce back from the betrayal after Bahak and becoming their scapegoat not to mention the clusterfuck with Saren. But the Commander, maybe against her better judgment, trusted _us_. She trusted _us _to back her up and catch her when she fell. More importantly, she trusted you completely. With her life. So obviously that trust had to be betrayed for her to end up like this... this shell of a woman," Ashley said.

"But... you also want me to betray that trust further by telling you what caused the argument," Liara said, puzzled.

"Not much more damage you can do at this point," Ashley shrugged.

"I... I can't tell you. If- _when- _she wakes up I don't want to send her right back to this state if she were to find out I told you," Liara said.

"Well, she wouldn't hear it from me but all right. I respect that. She will too when she wakes up," Ashley said.

"One can only hope," Liara said sadly, turning her gaze to her former lover.

"I'm gonna go see if there's some coffee around here. You want anything?" Ashley said after a few minutes of silence.

_I want my Shepard back... _Liara thought morosely.

"No, thank you. I'm fine for now," Liara said.

"All right," Ashley said. The door hissed as it opened to allow her out then hissed again as it closed behind her.

Liara sighed before putting her face in her hands. Sadness enveloped her like a very thick blanket. This was all her fault. Out of so many near-death experiences, she was the cause of this one. She had promised to protect the Commander. But she'd failed. Directly.

"Goddess," she murmured softly before sitting up. She leaned her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Goddesses don't exist," a voice said. It caused Liara to jump badly and smack the back of her head into the wall behind her. She recognized the voice instantly and rushed to Shepard's bedside.

"Shepard? Kate?" Liara asked. Shepard didn't say anything further and Liara suspected she had just been sleep talking. Tears filled Liara's eyes and blurred her vision. She shook her head, biting back a pathetic whimper.

"I'm _so so sorry_, Shepard. I didn't intend on any of this to happen. Please, you have to pull through this quickly. I got you back and I wasted my second chance. I'm so sorry," Liara said, tears trailing down her cheeks. Nothing had ever prepared her for this. Nobody had told her how much seeing your loved ones vulnerable in a hospital bed would hurt. Hesitantly she reached out then slowly took Shepard's hand in hers.

Liara had often marveled over the texture of Shepard's hands. They were rough yet often had held her gently. Shepard's hands held scars and calluses from years of military life and gang life before that. Shepard had killed people with those hands yet she'd never used either one to really hurt Liara. When they'd first explored the possibilities of a 'them', Shepard had almost seemed frightened she'd inadvertently hurt Liara with her hands. Even when she'd been absolutely furious with the asari, Shepard had not used her hands to hurt Liara in any way. She had basically threatened to when her hand had risen but had not gone through on the threat.

According to Liara, Shepard would have had every right to hit her. But Shepard was too honorable for that. She'd punched that uppity reporter a couple of times in the past but she'd _never _hit Liara. Looking back, Liara wished she had. Maybe things would have been different if the altercation had turned physical earlier.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I'm not even sure a melding could properly convey it to you. I failed you in a way I promised I never would. This is all my fault," Liara said, choking back a sob as more tears fell. She wiped them away with her palms roughly as she heard footsteps coming towards the door to the private hospital room.

"Well, they _say _this is coffee but it doesn't look like it to me," Ashley remarked as she entered with a disposable cup. "I mean... it's _blue_."

Liara turned to look at the Lieutenant Commander.

"That's because it isn't. It's Caljaki. It's similar to coffee from what I've been told but it doesn't always agree with humans," Liara explained. At the asari's words Ashley wrinkled her nose while staring down at the cup.

"Eh, what's life without taking chances?" Ashley said, shrugging. She then took a sip of the blue beverage. When the liquid hit her tongue her eyes bulged and she spat out the mouthful of drink.

"Jesus Christ!" Ashley sputtered, wiping her mouth with the back of one gloved hand.

"Similar to coffee my ass. It _tastes _like ass," Ashley grumbled, putting the cup down on the counter nearby. "When you said it didn't agree with humans I thought you meant it would make me sick."

"I apologize. Though, technically that is a correct assumption as well. If you can get past the taste it does have a tendency to tear a human's insides up," Liara said.

"Whatever. I guess I'll have to go to the _Normandy _if I want coffee," Ashley said. "Has she moved or anything at all?"

"She... made a remark about how deities don't exist but I am pretty sure she was just sleep talking," Liara said, wringing her hands together.

"Wait. The Commander's an atheist?" Ashley asked. Considering how so many of the crew had religious beliefs, she was a little surprised the Commander didn't have any. She was even more surprised that it had taken her three years to figure it out. The Commander, when Ashley had confessed about her own beliefs, had avoided giving away her own beliefs. She had simply said she wasn't going to judge anyone on their beliefs.

"I... wouldn't really jump to conclusions about that. It could just be bitterness talking," Liara said, chewing on her lower lip, something she had picked up from the Commander herself.

"You two can stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Shepard spoke up from the bed, this time she definitely was not sleep talking. Both Liara and Ashley jumped badly, not expecting Shepard to be conscious much less speaking.

"Sorry, Commander," Ashley said.

"My apologies," Liara said at the same time.

"Where the fuck am I and what happened?" Shepard asked, struggling to sit up so she could get a good look at both of them.

"I do not recommend moving at this point in time," Liara said softly, though she knew it was useless.

"I'll move if I want to," Shepard replied, finally sitting up and resting against the headboard of the bed. "Now answer my questions."

"Joker brought us to Illium. I used my contacts to get you a spot at the best hospital on the planet. As for what happened..." Liara said, though her voice trailed off before she could explain how Shepard had wound up in the state she was in.

"You went completely bonkers on the _Normandy_, Commander. You attacked Liara and I had to step in. I uh... was apparently a little too rough and re-broke a couple of your ribs. You also popped a few stitches during the scuffle. Doc says we shouldn't have taken you from Mars so soon. Sorry, Skipper," Ashley said, filling in for Liara.

Shepard sighed softly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ash, can you leave for a moment?" the Commander asked. Ashley visibly hesitated. All things considered she wasn't sure if she should.

"Is that an order?" Ashley asked, stalling.

"No, Lieutenant Commander. It's a request. For now," Shepard answered.

"All right. I'll be right outside. Should probably try scrubbing that damn uh... Caljaki stuff or whatever, off of my tongue," Ashley said. She glanced at Liara for a moment before stepping out of the door. The door hissed closed behind her.


	3. Talks of the Future

"Shepard, I am so very sorry. I never intended on any of this when you found me in my office. Goddess, I never intended on any of this at all. And... I don't want to upset you even more by trying to better explain myself," Liara said.

"You were pretty clear the first time when you said I should be with another human," Shepard snapped, folding her arms across her chest. She winced as the action pulled multiple stitches and quickly uncrossed her arms.

"I never said you _should _be with another human. I said it might be a better option than staying with me. There is a difference," Liara said, almost indignant.

"Yeah, _same _difference," Shepard said, shaking her head.

"Shepard. I still want to be with you whether you think so or not. I'm only making sure you know what all of this entails. During the war we didn't have to think about the future when it came to us. But now we have to and rightfully should. You're fast approaching middle age for humans, and I'm still in my maiden stage. You can't just... what is it you humans say? Cross that bridge when you come to it? It won't work here," Liara said.

"Don't tell me what will and will not work, Liara. You know what happens when people tell me that," Shepard said. She sighed then closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She trailed her fingers through her own dark hair.

"I do apologize but you know I'm right. This is not something you can just ignore and hope it solves itself on its own," Liara said.

"Since when have I ever ignored a problem and hoped it went away?"

"Since it came to us. You've been ignoring the implications since we got together before we landed on Ilos."

"No, I haven't."

"Don't lie to me, Shepard. I can tell when you're lying. Maybe not as well as a Prothean can but well enough."

"I'm not lying. I haven't been ignoring them... er... technically. I just haven't put much thought into it," Shepard answered.

Liara was glad that Shepard hadn't raised her voice yet. While she knew how tender and kind the Commander could be, she could be extremely scary when she wanted to be. Not even facing a platoon of angry Krogan could match up to the fear that was conjured from being faced with an angry Shepard, or even a Shepard that was raising her voice. That had been proven a few hours previously.

"That may be but now is the time to do it. Neither of us are getting any younger and who knows if war will break out again tomorrow? Better to get our affairs in order _today_," Liara said. While it was a little bit annoying, Shepard had to admit she was glad that Liara had shed a good portion of her innocence and naivety to become mature and level-headed.

"I already told you how I feel, Liara. While you insist we get our affairs in order today, how you say things suggests I should think things over for longer than a day," Shepard said.

Liara realized that Shepard was right. What Liara wanted was a contradiction. She let out a breath then rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I- you're right, Shepard. Like you often are. I do apologize. I just... worry. I want what is best for you. I can't imagine it will be a happy thing for you to grow old at a relatively faster pace than I do," Liara said.

"You let me worry about that, Liara. Honestly, I don't need you to protect me," Shepard said. Liara bit on her lower lip.

"I have been doing so for quite a while now, Shepard. But I understand that isn't quite what you meant," Liara said.

"I know what I'm getting into. Trust me and trust my decisions. Please," Shepard said.

Liara's blue gaze dropped to the floor. She rubbed the back of her neck then took in a breath. She then got up from her seat to wander over to sit on the edge of Shepard's bed. She reached out to take the woman's hand, smiling.

"I trust you, Shepard. With my life. You've not let me down. I don't always agree with your decisions but when it comes to me and keeping me safe or helping me out you always deliver," Liara said.

The Commander smiled softly at the asari before gently squeezing her hand. She leaned over to lightly kiss one blue cheek, which turned a shade of purple as Liara blushed. It was then that Liara realized that only a few minutes previously she had spoken with Ashley about trust. She hesitated as she thought on whether she should ask about how long the Commander had been conscious enough to hear the discussion between Liara and Ashley. On the other hand, she had to assume the Commander had only been conscious for a short time before she spoke to them. Or else she'd have probably said something about the trust thing, or even the religious beliefs thing.

"I trust you, too, Liara. I have for quite some time. I would trust you with my life," Shepard said, smiling. She kissed Liara's cheek again then winced.

"What's wrong?" Liara asked, concern sparking in her eyes.

"Just... hurts. Not quite as bad as when I got blown up by the Reaper's beam but still," Shepard explained. She slowly lied back down on the bed then closed her eyes.

"I should let you get some more rest," Liara said.

Shepard frowned.

"I can rest with you here," she said.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? You know exactly what I mean most of the time," Liara said, shaking her head.

"In this case it's because I don't want you to leave me here. I want you to stay here, right next to my bed," Shepard said.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" Liara said, a wide smile forming on her face. Both turned their gaze to the door as they heard the sound of gauntlet against metal door.

"Come in," Shepard called. The door hissed open to allow Ashley entrance.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Skipper. I don't think I'm really needed here at the hospital though, am I?" Ashley said.

"I don't think we have to worry about someone trying to assassinate me, LC. And if they do, well... I'll applaud them for their effort but they aren't going to take me down after everything I've been through," Shepard said.

"Oh, good. Permission to return to the _Normandy _then, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Permission granted, LC. But get some shore leave, too. We don't know yet if Hackett will want our help with anything once things cool down and we've got a better grip over who's alive and who's not. And who still wants us dead," Shepard said.

"Aye, aye, sir," Ashley said. She saluted crisply then turned once her commanding officer had returned it. She paused before glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh and Shepard?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and get better a little quicker this time, would you?"

"Heh. Will do, LC."

With that said, the younger Spectre headed out. The door hissed shut behind her.

"I was right before... the Lieutenant Commander has become very capable," Liara mused to herself.

"How so?" Shepard asked, since she hadn't the first time Liara had said it.

"She's thinking more logically rather than emotionally," Liara explained the best she could without giving away the conversation she had had with Ashley earlier.

"Ahhh," Shepard said before giving a nod which caused her to yelp in pain. "Ow, shit. Note to self: _don't do that _."

"Do you need any pain medication?" Liara asked, concerned.

"Aw hell, Li. I've been in worse pain," Shepard said, waving her hand a little.

"Yes, in positions where you couldn't relax and get some pain medicine in you. This time is different. If you're in pain, let me get you something for it," Liara insisted.

"You know how I feel about things like that. The stuff they have will fuck with my mind," Shepard said, almost dejectedly as she picked idly at the blanket that covered her.

"You will likely feel high, yes. But I don't see how that- oh..." Liara said when it dawned on her. When they'd last melded she'd gotten a pretty detailed flash of when Shepard had been younger, on Earth, and in the gang known as the Tenth Street Reds. Shepard was not at all proud of the things she had done while in the gang up until she had enlisted in the Alliance.

"Yeah, 'oh'. Not exactly thrilled at the idea of dealing with being high again. Not after the shit I dealt with back on Earth when I was a kid," Shepard said, continuing to pick at the blanket, not meeting her lover's eyes.

"Still... I will be right here in case you have any bad reaction to it. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't want you in pain, Shepard. Even if I have to deal with a high Shepard, I will do it if you aren't in pain," Liara said firmly.

"I... fine. Just a small dose to start," Shepard said.

"Of course," Liara said. She rose to her feet then disappeared through the door to get a nurse.

While Liara was gone, Shepard lapsed into memories. She was not proud of her younger days... of getting so fucked up on various drugs she barely knew who she was, where she was, hell even what she was. But, that was gang life. While they did peddle it, they also indulged in it. It was practically a required thing to be in the Reds.

Ironically, the Reds did not indulge in Red Sand, for which she was grateful since she was a biotic.

She didn't have long to muse before Liara returned with one of the nurses, another asari.

"Miss T'soni tells me you're in pain. How much would you say that is?" the nurse asked. Shepard was amused at the fact that loads of nurses back on Earth would often ask the same question. It seemed to be a universal thing. Either that, or that was just how her implant translated it.

"Uh... like I got hit by a massive bus. What's the scale number for that?" Shepard asked.

"So pretty severe. All right, well... I have a little something to take the edge off. Miss T'Soni informed me you only wanted a small dose to start regardless of pain level, so here we are," the nurse said. She produced a needle from her pocket before advancing on the Commander.

Shepard felt her pulse quicken a little at the sight of the needle, which held an odd blue liquid that was almost glowing. She tensed before she realized she wasn't going to feel a stab- she already had an IV line for it to go into. She relaxed considerably, though she kept her eyes on the nurse. Her light paranoia caused her to look for any sign of treachery in the nurse's movements. She detected none, just a desire to help her patient.

In seconds she felt the cold liquid - _why is it always cold?- _enter the vein the IV was hooked into. The cold faded away rather quickly to be replaced by a searing heat just under her skin. She squirmed a little, tugging at the hospital pajamas she wore. Panic was starting to grip her stomach before she felt a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard, please calm down. You're all right. I promise," Liara said. Her voice sounded oddly far away. Shepard fixed her with a stare as she tried to figure out _why _she sounded like she was so very far away.

"What did you give me?" she asked and heard her voice slur a little like she was drunk.

"Morlak. It's opium based, much like your morphine back on Earth. From what I can tell, your reaction is completely normal for someone recently injected with it. Don't worry, Commander," the nurse replied promptly.

She felt impossibly warm, but also rather pain free. _Heh... so the drugs worked after all... _

"I will leave you to it, then. Please get some rest, Commander," the nurse said before heading off. Her voice sounded just as odd as Liara's.

"How do you feel?" Liara asked, concern wrapped around every syllable she spoke. She had, after all, convinced the Commander to submit to the pain medication.

"Pretty damn good," Shepard replied, a rather goofy smile forming on her face. Liara cracked a smile of her own at the sight. It was nice to see Shepard smile, even if it was induced by pain meds. She'd prefer if it was thanks to her but... _can't always get what you want_, she remembered Shepard quoting on more than one occasion. During their melding she had found the source of the quote- a song that had been rather popular on Earth a century and a half previously.

"Please, get some rest," Liara insisted. She blinked as the Spectre reached out and seemed to have not a single grasp on depth perception as she groped unsuccessfully for Liara's hand. With another smile, she decided to help her lover and reached out to take her hand.

"I will, Li-Li. Keep yer pants on," Shepard quipped, making Liara stare blankly.

"Another human idiom?" Liara inquired.

"Yeeeeep," Shepard drawled out before closing her eyes.

"Get some rest, Shepard," Liara urged.

"Hmmm," Shepard murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep as the pain medication finally took a firmer hold and knocked her ass out.

If Shepard thought that drug-induced sleep meant she wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares... she was dead wrong.

She was back on Earth... she could almost _feel _the Reapers descending upon her home planet, upon Vancouver. That damn bone-deep strumming sound was all around her. She watched, again, as the Reapers destroyed the Board that had until then been grilling her over the threat. The threat that had finally come down and proven itself to be true.

She remembered running from the explosion but she was too slow... always too slow. She had blacked out for a time after hitting the wall. Anderson had helped her to her feet and brushed her off then handed her a weapon.

The scene faded away. She almost felt relieved until she realized she had melted into the same nightmares that had haunted her time on the Normandy.

Her physical body shifted as she tried to wake herself prematurely. She knew what was coming and didn't want to see it.

The area was dark, filled with trees and bushes and even a few park benches. She didn't quite remember park benches. When was the last time she saw one? Either way...

Wispy, black figures dotted the landscape- representations of those she had lost.

She cringed as she heard her name spoken by dozens of different disembodied voices.

_Shepard_ ...

She spun around in place but there was absolutely no sight of the little boy she'd seen. But then she remembered... he was probably a hallucination. After all, he'd manifested as being the Catalyst, right? He'd seemed pretty damn real to her when she'd first met him in that vent. But why would the child hallucination suddenly stop after she destroyed the Reapers?

She stopped thinking too hard on it as she wandered along. The area didn't look nearly as dark as last time. Perhaps this was a good sign?

_Shepard... _

"What do you want?" Shepard finally found her voice. Why hadn't she been able to all those times before?

_I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what! It's done, Commander! Go get Williams and get the hell out of here! _

" Kaidan?" Shepard called out. She shot off in the direction she thought she heard his voice. There was nobody there. Nothing but the wispy shadows and with no way of telling who was supposed to represent who.

_It's the right decision, Commander. _

"Kaidan!" Shepard shouted, searching helplessly for her Lieutenant she had lost on Virmire because she'd been forced to make a choice she had hoped she'd never have to make.

_It's been an honor serving you, Commander. Tell my parents I love them. Williams, you're a good soldier. Now get out of here! Go! I'll hold them off! _

Shepard clenched her eyes shut then dropped to her knees, her hands grappling at the helmet on her head. She removed it from her head then threw it as hard as she could into the distance. It smacked into something solid yet soft at the same time and she brought her head up. The scene had changed.

She swallowed thickly at the sight of her Commanding Officer back before she was Savior of the Galaxy.

"Look at you," she said, almost scoffing.

"I... You... I'm so sorry, Lieutenant," Shepard said, guilt gnawing at her gut.

"You're a street rat, Shepard. You may have passed through basic with high marks but you were always that stupid child I ran into on the streets. It's because of you everyone is dead!" the unnamed Lieutenant said.

"Some would have died anyways. It was a trap! Not all of us would've gotten out alive!" Shepard said.

"Just a stupid biotic. That was you, Shepard. You were on patrol that night. You should've warned everyone!"

"No! Fuck you! How could I have known what was under our feet?"

"Because of you good people died. And they have continued to die based on your stupid decisions! Who even thought you could handle being a Commander? You aren't worthy of even shining a Commander's boots!"

Shepard felt tears prick her eyes.

"I couldn't save them both... I had to pick one," Shepard said, choking on a sob.

"Wrong! You could've doubled back and picked up Alenko!"

"No, I couldn't!"

"There's always a way. What the fuck did I teach you while you were under my command? There is _always _a way! You were just too _stupid _to realize it!"

"Shepard!" another voice called out, startling the Commander.

She got to her feet, running her fingers through her hair. The Lieutenant faded away as the scene changed again.

She was with Anderson's group during a training exercise.

"Are you ready, Lieutenant Commander?" Anderson asked. She had received a promotion for her actions just before being stationed on the _Normandy _to Commander, as she was now known. Anderson had recommended her for it.

"Yes, sir!" she said automatically, throwing up a salute.

"No, you aren't. You never were. Admiral Hackett and I had to push you and force you to move. You were always too scared. You put on a tough air but you were always a scared little girl," Anderson said. That wasn't like Anderson at all. Doubt crept into Shepard's stomach.

"Shut up!" Shepard shouted before raising a pistol she didn't even know she had. Before she could stop herself she shot him, right in the gut. She watched as he collapsed, bleeding out quickly.

"Stupid... kid," Anderson murmured before dying.

"ANDERSON NO!" Shepard shouted as she finally woke from the nightmare.

Her shout startled Liara and she was at Shepard's side almost instantly.

"Shepard? Are you okay?" Liara asked in concern.

"Anderson..." Shepard murmured before putting her face in her hands. "I... I shot him..."

"You didn't. The Illusive Man did," Liara said.

"No... he was able to control me in the Citadel but I still pulled the trigger because I wasn't strong enough to resist," Shepard said.

"You were fighting Indoctrination. Anderson could have lived but he bled out too fast. He was proud of you, you know that. You were fighting it and he knew it," Liara said.

"He should've gone in with proper armor! He should've... I should've... why didn't I put a barrier over him?"

"You were so weak, Shepard. I felt it, I saw it," Liara said.

"You... sorry?" Shepard asked, confusion scrawled across her face.

"We're bondmates, Shepard. Did you think I couldn't feel your emotions, your fatigue during that battle? And just after we had melded again, too. The connection was fresh," Liara explained, chewing on her lower lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard asked.

"I didn't find it pertinent information at the time. And you know me, I'm very careful about the information I give out," Liara said, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back in her seat.

"I think it was pertinent. I would have tried a little harder not to get shot by those fucking Marauders or thrown back by the damn Brutes," Shepard said.

"So you didn't try very hard?" Liara asked.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I tried as hard as I could. It just would've been a good idea if I knew you could feel it all. Every hit... How did you escape feeling the Indoctrination creep in?"

"The connection wasn't strong enough for me to feel it other than how you were reacting to it."

Shepard sighed a little then chewed on her lower lip which caused her to wince. Every part of her body was still sore.

"You fought and won against it, Shepard. That is something few have ever done. Anderson would be proud of you. He was always your mentor to the very end and wanted to see you succeed," Liara said.

"He was like the father I never had," Shepard admitted, swallowing thickly as she felt tears fill her eyes. She froze when she felt a hand along her scalp then looked over. She relaxed when she realized whose hand it was. Lithe blue fingers gently trailed through her dark hair.

"It wasn't your fault, Shepard. You tried so hard and I'm sure Anderson knew it in his final moments. Remember what he said to you?" Liara asked.

"'You did good, child. You did good. I'm proud of you,'" Shepard quoted.

"Exactly. He was proud of you, the woman he had trained to fight the war and win it. He fought so hard to get everything you needed to win. To teach you what war was all about. And he succeeded. It's all he could ever ask for," Liara said, rubbing Shepard's back softly.

"Yeah but now I lost two dads," Shepard said dejectedly.  
"Well... you can have mine," Liara said, a smirk quirking at her features. Shepard looked up and over at the asari. She realized that she had never even bothered to ask if Aethyta had made it off of the Citadel in time.

"Do I get asari commandos too?" Shepard asked like an excited child might.

"Shepard," Liara said, laughing almost too hard to even get the other's name out. "You probably would if you asked."

"Yeah, that was a really weird birthday present," Shepard remarked, chuckling softly.

"She said she was making up for lost time... I do wonder what the natural progression would have been, however," Liara said, musing on the point a moment. "How do you feel?"

"Drained. Completely drained. But... better than I was feeling before. No pain. I guess the initial high has worn off, thankfully," Shepard replied.

"See? Aren't you glad I talked you into the pain medicine?" Liara said, smiling gently.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Shepard said, chuckling softly.

"You should get a bit more rest. You were only out for about an hour," Liara said.

"Right," Shepard said with a nod. She settled back into the pillows then closed her eyes. She gently squeezed Liara's hand before drifting off to sleep.


	4. The LC Has Become Very Capable Indeed

**Summary**: Ash gets her own little chapter, because why not? Shepard isn't the only one who gets to have 'face-to-face' meetings with Hackett.

* * *

"I don't want any excuses, Lieutenant Commander. Is Shepard available or not?" a gravelly voice pierced the vid comm room on the _Normandy _.

"Well... she uh. Well..." Ashley stammered. "She kinda got laid up again and is in a hospital on Illium. So I guess that means she isn't, sir."

"Damn. This is not a time for the Commander to be injured. We may have won the war against the Reapers but we still have Cerberus to deal with along with the threat of krogan expansion," Hackett said, rubbing at his neck.

"Well, to be fair, sir... she was already in the middle of healing anyways," Ashley pointed out. "Though, if I may... why is Cerberus still a problem? Shepard killed the Illusive Man back on Earth. We were told if we cut off the head..."

"That Cerberus would no longer be a problem? Try telling that to the victims of multiple hit and run operations carried out by ships bearing the Cerberus logo. We know that Cerberus had multiple independent cells, one of which Ms. Lawson was the head of. But who knows how many more there are?" Hackett finished for the younger soldier. He looked just as stressed as he did during the Reaper War.

"Well, what is this about krogan expansion? I thought Shepard said she'd brokered a deal with Grunt and Wrex not to start bugging the Council about it until after we had all recuperated from the Reaper bulls- stuff," Ashley said, cutting herself off before she could swear in front of the Admiral.

"She did say that, but this is krogan we're talking about. They've never been prone to listening to other species," Hackett said.

"Wrex is different, Admiral. He respects the Commander just as much as any Alliance soldier does now that she's saved all of our hides. He wouldn't go back on his word if he could help it," Ashley insisted, surprising even herself at her defense of the krogan she had been so ready to shoot back on Virmire if he tried to attack the Commander. _Maybe they've all grown on me... _

"Then let's hope he can help it, Lieutenant. When do you expect the Commander to be up and able to help with the continued Cerberus threat?" Hackett asked.

"I... can't answer that, sir. Even the doctors say it was a surprise for her to regain consciousness so fast. Maybe what Cerberus did to her helped her heal faster. I don't know. Either way, she's still pretty beaten up. Docs say to go day by day with her," Ashley answered, rubbing the back of her neck. She was not cut out for these conversations with Hackett.

"Perhaps you should remind the Commander that just because we've won one war that doesn't mean the galaxy has stopped wanting to fight," Hackett said.

"I will get on that right away, Admiral. Is there anything else I should tell her?" Ashley asked, a bit of an edge to her voice. _I'm not a damn secretary... _

"No, that will be all Lieutenant Commander. Hackett out," the Admiral said before his holo image disappeared.

Ashley let out a breath then rested her hands on the railing in front of her. She swore loudly before she smacked her gauntleted hand on the railing. It made an interesting clunk sound when her hand connected with the metal of the railing.

She swore again when she saw she had dented the railing a little. She peered closer then realized... no she hadn't. She hadn't used that much strength. It took the strength of... Shepard had hit the same railing. Ashley didn't blame her.

Shaking her head, she left the vid comm. She passed the war room then made her way up to the CIC. Traynor was there like she always was. EDI was with her. They seemed to be discussing the galaxy map.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams," a voice bearing an Australian accent called out to her. She spun on her heel on her way towards the cockpit. Her eyes locked in on the former Cerberus operative that had been with the Commander back on Horizon.

"Yes?" Ashley asked, trying to stifle her desire to snap at the woman. She still didn't trust her despite the fact that she had deserted Cerberus and had clearly helped them quite a bit during the Reaper war. She trusted the woman a bit more than she had, thanks to Shepard.

"I have been hearing reports about Cerberus' operations throughout the Terminus Systems. It concerns me that they have started acting on their own so soon after the Illusive Man was killed by the Commander," Miranda Lawson said. She scratched idly at the base of her throat, a nervous motion.

_Oh, it concerns you? That's all? _Ashley thought to herself.

"Yes, well... you're not the only one. And with Shepard MIA right now... we may end up doing shit on our own for a bit," Ashley said, a little more brusque than she had meant to be.

"Perhaps Doctor T'Soni could use her information network to find some of Cerberus' chatter. I've been gathering a few leads myself but they aren't as solid as I'd like them to be," Miranda said, ignoring Ashley's tone the best she could, for Shepard's sake.

"That... all right. Sure. Worth a shot I suppose," Ashley said. She furrowed her brows as she mentally grimaced. She didn't like sounding so out of her league especially in front of Lawson.

_This is the Commander's thing, not mine. She's always been good at leading and figuring out our next move... _she thought helplessly.

She turned to head back up to the cockpit once more before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened then slowly turned back around to gaze at the genetically 'perfect' woman.

"I know you still don't trust me, Lieutenant Commander. And there's nothing I can say to convince you. Just know that I want the Commander back to her old self again. I will do everything in my power to find out why Cerberus is acting on its own, and what their final goal is," Miranda said.

"Thanks. The Commander will be up and about in no time. She's too stubborn to stay in bed when there's still work to be done," Ashley said.

"I... should be going. I don't exactly have an office anymore but I'll make do," Miranda said. _I always do... _

"Wait," Ashley called out.

"Yes?"

"About what you and Cerberus did to the Commander..."

"What about it?"

"The Commander... she seemed a lot stronger than she was when I knew her while fighting Saren. Did... is that because of what you did?"

"You mean muscle-wise? All we did was return her muscle-mass to where it had been before she was spaced. However, the cybernetic enhancements probably play a part in what you are describing. Will that be all?"

"I noticed that some of her more superficial wounds had healed a lot quicker than expected. Does this mean the more serious wounds will heal quicker than mine might?"

"Most likely."

"Oh, good. Thank you, Ms. Lawson."

"My pleasure."

Miranda turned away from the Spectre then headed off to find a place to work. Ashley took in a breath then let it out before heading up to the cockpit of the _Normandy. _

"Hey, Joker, I'm heading back out. I need to talk to the Commander again," Ashley said.

"All right. Tell her not to get fat on all that hospital food," Joker said, turning to look at her.

"I don't think that's possible but I'll tell her," Ashley said before heading out.

Ash made her way up to the Commander's room. She knocked on the door then made her way inside. Her gaze went to the bed, noticing that it seemed a bit more... wrinkled, than before.

"Hey, Ash. Something wrong?" the Commander asked, sounding a bit more chipper than before.

"Hackett called. He says Cerberus is still a bit of a problem for us. They've been hitting colonies in the Terminus Systems for no discernible reason. We've also got the krogan rumbling," Ash said, offering a salute before she spoke.

"At ease, Williams. It's all informal here in my hospital room. Anyways... Cerberus? I thought I took care of them..." Shepard said.

"So did we. Lawson is sniffing around for any information that can be of help. She also suggested our information broker over there should cast out some lines herself," Ashley said, jerking her head in Liara's direction.

"Of course," Liara said softly. She rubbed the back of her neck. She then called up her omni-tool that was connected to her computer on the ship which was then connected to the Shadow Broker network. She sent out a call that asked for any information on Cerberus' operations with a monetary reward for the best information. "Done."

"Okay, now that that's done. What about the krogan? Wrex promised me there'd be no movements made for expansion or anything else until the dust settled. Don't tell me someone is forcing his hand," Shepard said, her gaze on Liara for scant seconds before returning to Ashley.

"No idea. Hackett just said the krogan are making a stink over it already. No specifics," Ashley said.

"No rest for the wicked. Okay. Try to get in touch with Wrex on Tuchanka. Find Grunt, too. Maybe his Aralakh Company can keep people in line until we can all sit down and hash things out. Get in touch with Tali, tell her Rannoch may be a target for Cerberus since the quarians are still trying to rebuild and they might seem like a good target now that they're stationary," Shepard said then groaned, rubbing at her jaw. It hurt to talk at length.

"Perhaps you should let Ashley figure out the best course of action right now, Shepard. She seems perfectly capable of making those decisions," Liara said, noting the pain in Shepard's eyes.

Ashley looked like she had swallowed another thing of Caljaki. She still had a Gunnery's state of mind when it came to orders. She could make small ones, but the ones that needed to be made at that moment were beyond her.

"No, no it's fine," Ashley insisted.

"I'm almost done anyways," Shepard said. She rubbed her jaw a bit more. "As I was saying... Try to find Zaeed. He ran off after I destroyed the Reapers. I need him to use any information Liara and Miranda track down and prevent more colonies from being attacked, or at the very least to fight off Cerberus using his merc connections. Find Jack and her kids and see if she'll help with that, providing 'artillery strikes' for the mercs. If not, no harm done."

"Should I be writing this down?" Ashley asked wryly. Shepard fixed her with a light glare. Ashley held up her hands as if trying to fend off the look.

"Finally, get Vega and have him head to Tuchanka. He wants to see how tough krogan really are? Here's his chance. He gets to be an ambassador for Earth to make sure the krogan take a chill pill until I'm ready to broker a deal. By the way, where's Garrus?" said Shepard.

When the dust had partially settled and she'd been taken to Mars for her initial recuperation she'd woken up to only find Liara, James, Miranda, EDI, Ashley, and Joker to be with her plus the regular crew that helped with the day-to-day ship operations such as Traynor. Miranda had been a surprise since she had assumed the former Cerberus operative would've gone to ground since her job in the war was over and there was a chance of arrest for being former Cerberus by the Alliance. Not to mention after piloting an F-class fighter she wasn't even supposed to be owning for hit and runs that she wasn't technically supposed to do and she had to answer for.

"Last I heard he returned to Palaven," Liara piped up from her chair after checking her omni-tool.

"Right, his mom was sick and last I heard his family had made it off Palavan but they probably went back... hm..." Shepard said, musing to herself. She didn't want to pull Garrus away from rebuilding Palaven and attending to his family. He had more than earned that much. She wasn't even supposed to know his mother was sick and in a salarian hospital. He didn't talk about her. But thanks to Liara... Shepard wasn't even sure if Garrus' mother had survived the Reaper invasion. Something to ask later on. Then there was Garrus' sister and father...

"All right, well, scratch that thought. Instead, try to track down the Primarch. Let him know about Cerberus and the krogan situation. I'm sure his people are scattered throughout the galaxy helping rebuild multiple planets. No need to add to the stress by being unprepared for Cerberus striking. I think that's it..."

"Sure you don't want me to fetch you coffee and feed your fish while I'm at it?" Ashley asked with biting sarcasm, though it was also playful.

"Very funny, LC. You're effectively my second-in-command right now. You know that. Oh! Get in touch with Jacob and let him know he and the scientists might be a target again for Cerberus. That's what I was forgetting!"

"Sir, yes, sir," Ashley said, offering a salute.

"And... thanks, Ash. You're a bigger help than you think," Shepard said.

"I try," Ashley said, smiling. She turned then headed out of the room.


	5. Keeping Up With the Galaxy

Once the door hissed shut behind the younger soldier, Liara got up then returned to her spot on the edge of Shepard's bed.

"Your stress levels have risen," Liara murmured softly, her fingers trailing along the bandages situated over Shepard's throat and the top of her chest which was peeking out from the hospital top she wore.

"Yeah well, can you blame me?" Shepard replied, wincing at the touch.

"No. And I understand it, too. We all thought we'd be able to relax after destroying the Reapers... unfortunately people like to take advantage of such things and strike when other people are weakest," Liara said, pulling her hand away.

"I meant to ask... how do you have so much money to pay your brokers?" Shepard asked curiously, bandaged fingers trailing gently along the other's blue thigh. She smiled as the asari wiggled a little bit as if trying to get away from the Commander's touch. Liara seemed to also be trying to stifle a giggle.

"Your credit chit," Liara said. Shepard's fingers stopped roaming.

"What?" she asked.

"I am kidding. The yahg had quite the large bank account. I haven't even gotten through a single percent of it while I've been the Broker," Liara said, smiling lightly at the look on the Commander's face.

"You... oh, wow. That's... so he probably rivaled the Illusive Man when it came to money, then. And what about the current task, finding out what Cerberus is up to? How much is that going to drain?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Shepard. Let me handle this on my own for once. I will have plenty of money left over once I get the information we need," Liara said softly. She then lied down next to the marine on the bed, curling up to her side as gently as she could.

"I'm going to, I just don't want you to blow all of that money so early in the game," Shepard said, gingerly putting an arm around the asari's shoulders.

"As I said, let me worry about it. You only have one assignment right now: get better. We're going to need you at one hundred percent regardless of what I find out. You know that, I know that," Liara said, closing her eyes. She snuggled in a bit closer to her bondmate.

"I didn't know I took orders from you," Shepard said, amusement in her tone and sparkling in her eyes.

"You do now," Liara said smugly, eyes still closed.

"Sir, yes, sir," Shepard murmured, chuckling gently to herself. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

When she next woke, Liara had vacated the bed and seemed to be extremely busy using her omni-tool. She glanced up when she felt Shepard's eyes on her.

"The Lieutenant Commander came by while you were sleeping. She was able to get a hold of that mercenary, Zaeed. He says he's in the Attican Traverse, checking up on the colonies like the one on Horizon. It seems you two think a lot alike, even if he did go in a different direction than where you were wanting," Liara said before the marine could voice any questions.

"Ah, good. What about Jack and her squad of biotics?" Shepard asked, shifting a little bit in bed.

"She flatly refused to work with Zaeed, citing the fact he had founded the group that kept her locked up in Purgatory. She did however agree to check out the Terminus Systems as you asked," Liara answered promptly.

"And what about our krogan friends?"

"Vega is on his way to Tuchanka but Ashley did get into contact with Wrex. He claims to be unaware of any attempts to expand just yet, insisting he would never go back on his word to you. He's dispatched Grunt's unit to track down the source of the expansion rumblings. As for the Primarch, he thanks you for the information and wishes you a speedy recovery. Mr. Taylor basically said the same thing."

"Any news from Hackett?"

"The Lieutenant Commander didn't mention he had contacted the _Normandy _again."

"Could you do me a favor and write up a report to him about what I'm doing?"

"To my knowledge, Miranda is already doing so. She seems much more cut out for the job than me, anyways. My kinds of reports are a little bit different than what needs to be done."

"All right. Thanks, Liara. I guess that really does leave me with one thing left to do: heal."

"I was going to say the same thing. Congratulations, Commander, you've earned a real rest."

"Heh, thanks."

Shepard sighed, closing her eyes again. She hated downtime especially when she knew so many other people were running around following her orders.

Liara rejoined the Commander on the bed, smiling softly.

Before Shepard was able to doze off to sleep she felt Liara shift a little bit. She opened her eyes to stare down at the asari. A smile formed when she caught the fact that her blue lover had fallen asleep. The smile faded quickly as her thoughts darkened. Shepard's normally dark eyes began to glow green as she accessed the memories of finding the Prothean beacon as well as the subsequent footage of Javik both on Eden Prime.

The same images ran through her mind. It took all of her will power to shake herself out of it before the visions went too far. When she did all she could remember was the mouth opening and screeching. She could better understand the visions thanks to the Cipher and Liara, but it was still slightly jumbled and made her head hurt.

She took in a breath then let it out before leaning her head back. She stared up at the ceiling, subconsciously putting an arm around Liara's shoulders. A soft sound escaped the asari but she didn't wake.

"Good night, Blue Angel," Shepard murmured softly before sleep finally took her.


	6. Shep's Got Her Wings Again

The next time she woke up she jumped when she saw Ashley staring at her, almost lost in thought.

"What is it, LC?" Shepard asked, rubbing her neck. She glanced around but didn't find any sign of Liara. _Must've gone to get something to eat... don't blame her. _

Her words seemed to jerk Ashley out of her reverie. She offered a crisp salute out of pure second nature.

"Sorry, sir. I was just thinking... is this how it felt for you to look at me when I was laid up in the hospital?" asked Ashley.

"Probably. What's it feel like?"

"Hurts... I can't stand just sitting by and not being able to help."

"Yeah, that's about how it felt for me. What was worse was being told I was _hindering _things by constantly checking in. Like they thought I was keeping you from healing just by standing there. If Chakwas hadn't been there, I probably would've lost it."

"Nahh. Y'never had it, Commander," Ashley said, a grin spreading on her face.

"Oh ha ha. I get it. Insult the Commander time," Shepard said, smirking back.

"Oh, I was not expecting you to be awake. I'm afraid I didn't get you anything to eat," Liara's voice broke through the playful banter.

"I'm not all that hungry anyways, Liara," Shepard said gently.

"Shit, I am! Whatcha get and please tell me it's something humans can stand," Ashley cut in.

"It should be quite palatable to humans, actually. It's simply bread and oatmeal along with a few fried eggs," Liara explained, setting the silver tray down on the roll-away table near Shepard's bed.

"What kind of eggs?" Ashley asked slowly, gaze on the tray as if it might attack her.

"Looks like chicken," Shepard said from her spot.

" _Everything _looks like chicken. Garrus looks like a chicken," Ashley answered, folding her arms across her chest, still eying the eggs with apprehension.

Shepard laughed softly then groaned and grabbed at her middle.

"Ugh, don't make me laugh just yet," Shepard said.

"They are chicken, yes," Liara said.

"Awesome. I'll have a couple. You can keep the uh... oatmeal and bread," Ashley said.

Shepard glanced down at her arms which were still heavily bandaged.

"Where's my omni-tool?" she asked.

"We took it off of you a couple weeks ago. Do you require it for something?" Liara answered, pushing a few eggs onto a spare plate for Ashley.

"Just bored. Was going to check the extranet," Shepard said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You can use mine," Ashley said, removing a band from her arm.

"Thanks," Shepard said, sliding it gingerly on her own then calling it up.

While Liara and Ashley ate, Shepard checked up on things in the galaxy.

"When I get out of here I think I'm gonna visit Palaven," Shepard mused.

"You're not going to help Zaeed or Jack with the colonies?" Liara asked.

"Not right away. If they need me, they can ask. But the turians didn't forget Earth, so I'm not going to forget Palaven," Shepard said. _Plus... I have to show I'm not self-absorbed and see how Garrus is... how he's dealing with everything and being away from Tali... _

"Don't forget you also have the krogan to deal with. And we have to figure out who will be the new Human Councilor. If there's even going to _be _a Council again. Not to mention we have to figure out the root of the Cerberus problem. And we thought once the Reapers were done for we'd get a break," Ashley said sarcastically before digging in to her eggs.

"I also have to drop by Earth for a bit. I'm sure Hackett will want to see me fit as a fiddle and in person sooner rather than later," Shepard pointed out.

"Do you even remember how to put on your dress blues?" Ashley teased, since for the past few months Shepard had either worn her armor, her N7 hoodie, or hospital clothes.

"Hey! Hey! When I had the meeting with the Primarch and the Dalatrass and Wrex I wore my dress blues," Shepard argued, poking out her lower lip in a slight pout.

_I helped you put them on, Shepard. So no, you don't remember how... _Liara thought. She didn't voice the words, as it might cause Ashley to grill them about _why _Liara would help the Commander get dressed. _Which we'd either have to lie or tell the truth... and I don't think Shepard wants to lie to her second-in-command. _

" That hardly counts," Ashley said. "You wore them for like five minutes, I'm told. Then you took them right back off."

_And when was the last time you wore dress blues, Lieutenant Commander? _Liara thought but didn't say, for her lover's sake. She surprised herself with the venom that was in her mental voice.

"Fair point, LC. Fair point," Shepard conceded.

It was silence while everyone did their own thing; Ashley and Liara finished eating breakfast while Shepard continued surfing through the extranet.

"How are we feeling?" asked a doctor as she made her way into the room. Shepard noticed she wore a similar labcoat she had seen Liara in many times before.

"I want out of here. I'm goin' stir-crazy," Shepard said.

"I can relate to that," Ashley remarked after swallowing her last bite of eggs.

"Unfortunately we don't quite feel comfortable in letting you go just yet. Especially since you just got here. Of course, we can't legally hold you here so you can sign out AMA if you really feel like you need out," the doctor said.

"Er... AMA?" Shepard asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Against Medical Advice," Liara piped up from her spot in the corner. She took another bite of her oatmeal.

"Well, that depends... am I going to die if I leave now?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing that drastic. Your healing might be even slower if you leave but you certainly won't perish," the doctor answered.

At the news, Shepard slid out of the bed.

"Shepard!" Liara said, putting her bowl down and getting to her feet.

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I can walk. I can stand on my own two feet. I need to get to Palaven. The galaxy isn't going to wait on me. I found that out before when I was dead for two years. I united the galaxy, but we're not done working together yet," Shepard said, though she wasn't exactly _steady _on her feet.

Even though she knew Shepard hadn't meant anything by it, a glimmer of hurt could be seen in Liara's eyes. Ashley clenched her jaw as well at the words. They were both guilty of trying to make their lives work when Shepard 'died'.

"I really wouldn't recommend trying to walk right now..." the doctor said but it was too late. Shepard tested her ability to walk but found her legs not wanting to cooperate. Her knees stiffened and she nearly crumpled to the floor.

Quickly, both Ashley and Liara moved forward to catch her.

"If you're not going to at least stay here in bed you should use a cane," Liara pleaded with the Commander.

"Commander Shepard doesn't use canes."

"Commander Shepard will use a cane if Commander Shepard wants to walk without using _us _as crutches!" Ashley said.

"But..." Shepard began to protest.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it, Shepard," Ashley said, grunting under the strain. Shepard was slightly heavier thanks to the modifications given to her by Cerberus.

The doctor disappeared from the room for a second before returning. She held up the requested cane, which by all accounts looked like a normal cane set up for a human's hand. It was made of metal; what kind Shepard didn't know. She cringed mentally before reaching out and taking it. Eventually she was steady once more without Ashley and Liara's help.

"I look like a moron," Shepard lamented.

"You look like you're injured; which you are. Suck it up, Commander," Ashley said.

"Fine. But if Garrus makes fun of me..." Shepard didn't finish her threat.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure the big chicken will make fun of his favorite Commander," Ashley said, nodding sagely.

"And here is the paperwork, so to speak," the doctor said, holding out a datapad. Shepard leaned up against the wall then took the datapad before signing her name. She then handed it back.

"All right. You're free to go, Commander. Don't be afraid to come back if you need to," the doctor said after checking the signature to make sure the Commander had signed in the correct place.

"Right," Shepard said. She didn't voice the fact that she felt she had seen enough of Illium's most illustrious hospital for a lifetime (or two). She limped her way out of the room, pausing for a second when she saw how long the hallway was. She pushed on, however.

By the time she made it back to the spaceport where the _Normandy _was docked, her legs felt like they were on fire. Ashley and Liara could see Shepard's face set in a semi-permanent grimace from the pain but neither made mention of it to the Commander.

"Hey, Joker," Shepard said as she limped inside.

"Hey Comm- What the hell? What are you doing here?" Joker said, swiveling around in his chair. His gaze was drawn to the cane the woman held. "Hah, was wondering when you'd find a stick to beat people with!"

"Fits perfectly in my hand and you'll find out how much it hurts here in a second if you don't hush," Shepard said, highly self-conscious over the use of the walking implement.

"Right. Anyways... what's up? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Joker asked.

"Oi, if you can get around so can I. I need you to set a course for Palaven," Shepard said, somewhat defensively.

"I guess you took it to heart when I told Ash to tell you not to get fat on hospital food. Setting course now, Commander. By the way, how does it feel trying to walk when your body doesn't want to?" Joker asked, spinning back around in his seat to input the coordinates for Palaven.

"Well, I would say you have no idea how much it hurts, but I'm pretty sure you do. Let's just say... I hope I never have to deal with this again," Shepard answered.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, course set. You should go check on Miranda. She was mumbling to herself when she got back from making a trip to an information broker, looked pretty upset," Joker said.

"Right," Shepard said, nodding.

Ashley had gone off to the armory to check on their supplies. Liara met Shepard at the elevator.

"I really wish you had listened to the doctor. Your body needs to heal. It isn't ready to go all across the galaxy," Liara said, stepping in to the lift with the Commander.

"My body hasn't been ready for a lot of things but I've forced it to press on. What's one more thing?" Shepard said, shrugging. She rested both hands on the cane, leaning on it.

"As you humans say, the straw that breaks the camel's back," Liara said.

"Horse shit. I was temporarily paralyzed in one leg back in basic and I still managed to get to camp even though my body protested every step of the way. This is nothing. I'm not paralyzed. I can do this," Shepard said, glancing over at the asari.

"All right. But I can't promise I won't bring you right back to Illium if something happens later on and you get injured again. I hope you understand," Liara said, chewing on her lower lip.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you," Shepard said. She leaned over to gently kiss Liara's cheek. "I love you. I know you're only trying to help and protect me. But less mother hen and more supporting girlfriend, please."

Liara frowned slightly at Shepard's words before nodding. She knew what it was like to be stifled by people who cared about you. She had always told herself she'd never go down that road with someone she loved, be it partner or child.

"All right," she finally said before the doors slid open to the Crew Deck.

"I will be in my office," Liara said needlessly before heading out. Shepard stood just outside of the elevator, watching Liara walk away. She smiled a little to herself before making her way to the lounge. She peeked in but didn't see a sign of Miranda. She tried the observation deck next. No Miranda. She then made her way to the crew sleeping quarters as a last ditch effort. She tilted her head when she found the former Cerberus operative asleep at the table situated in the corner of the room.

With a soft smile on her face, the Commander moved forward towards the woman. She stopped dead when, supposedly in her sleep, Miranda withdrew her pistol from her side and pointed it at the Commander.

"That's the second time someone has done that in the past week! Miranda, it's me," Shepard said.

"So it is," the Australian remarked, putting the pistol away.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me too," Shepard said, exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"If I was, you'd know," Miranda said, sitting up fully then turning slightly to face the Commander.

Shepard frowned but then went to take the seat opposite the woman.

"Joker said you were talking to yourself when you came back on board. Something happen on Illium you wish to share with the class?" Shepard asked, resting her cane up against the wall behind her.

"Nothing too terribly important. Just trying to track down more information about our former employer. He wasn't just studying husks and Reaper tech, y'know," Miranda said, picking up the datapad she had put down when she fell asleep.

"Yeah, pretty sure that wasn't his only focus. What did you find out?" Shepard asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"As I said, nothing too terribly important. He seemed to be investing in the usual things you'd expect someone like him to invest in during a war. Medicine, weaponry, that sort of thing. None of which helps us in figuring out _why _Cerberus seems to be acting rogue now that he's dead. I haven't found a single scrap of information as to what he told them to do in case he was killed," Miranda said then shook her head helplessly. She scratched at the base of her throat.

"Medicine? Like... Lazarus Project type medicine research?" Shepard asked.

"Somewhat. Admittedly, the stuff he was investing in _could _be used to help people with less than stellar use of their bodies. Such as yourself or Mr. Moreau. However, it was and still is all highly experimental," Miranda answered.

"Why, Ms. Lawson you almost make it seem like what you did to me _wasn't _highly experimental," Shepard said, leaning back and widening her eyes a little bit in mock surprise.

"Touché, Shepard," Miranda said.

"Besides medicine, what's this about weaponry? Anything we can use?" Shepard asked.

"We could, if we had the data. But hell, Shepard, I don't even know what the weapons _are _or if they're any better than what you already have. At this point I don't think such information is worth it. The only thing I'm focusing in on is what plans the Illusive Man had and what instructions he gave to the rest of Cerberus in case of his demise. The way he structured things... well, normally cells could not act on their own very well without him constantly checking in. Something changed. I intend to figure out what that something is."

"No kidding... We'll figure it out. You keep going at it. And... try not to fall asleep at the table too much. It's murder on your back," Shepard said.

"Personal experience, Shepard?"

"Let's just say before you and I met I often found myself falling asleep at my desk while chasing Saren."

"Ah, yes. Luckily you took to falling asleep in bed a lot more when we were going after the Collectors," Miranda said. Shepard tilted her head a little to the side.

"Were you spying on me, Miranda?"

"Spying? No. Well, maybe. Depending on your definition. The Illusive Man asked me to keep an eye on you, including your sleep cycles. He wanted to make sure you did actually sleep like a normal human being should be doing. You needed to be in top form and to do that you needed proper sleep."

"Right. And now it has come full circle with me making sure you're sleeping like a normal human being," Shepard said, folding her arms across her chest before leaning back.

"Ah, but remember, Shepard, I'm not normal."

"No one on this ship is normal or average. But you know what I meant. I need you sleeping well and regularly if we're going to figure out what Cerberus is up to and put a stop to it."

"Very well, Shepard. You made your point. I will respect your orders."

"That wasn't an order, Miranda. It was a request, from a friend who cares about you. We've been through too much together for you to get laid up by lack of sleep."

_She considers me a friend? Why didn't I pick that up before? _Miranda thought.

"You're too kind, Commander. But don't worry about me. I can run for days without fatigue affecting my performance," Miranda said, trying to stifle any warm feelings she might have over the thought that she had Shepard as a friend.

"Don't care. Get some real rest. Please," Shepard said. Hazel eyes were filled with true concern for the former Cerberus operative. Miranda had always known the Commander was fiercely protective of her crew and her ship. It was just... odd to know that the Commander counted her under crew.

"Of course, Shepard," Miranda finally relented.

"Thanks. I'll leave you to it. Remember: Sleep," Shepard said, getting to her feet.

She turned to head out the door when she felt a hand on her wrist. She paused then glanced over at Miranda.

"I just wanted to say... thank you. Not a lot of people can truthfully say that Commander Shepard is their friend," Miranda said.

"Don't thank me. I've lost a few friends along the way so I hardly think it's a wise career move to be my friend," Shepard said. Miranda stifled the smile that wanted to form on her face. And just like that the Commander had hidden behind her mask.

"As you wish, Commander," Miranda said, a bit of her amusement leaking into her voice. She released the Commander's wrist.


	7. Ash Gets a Little Payback

**Notes**: In Mass Effect 3 at some point you are asked to check on Ash in the lounge. She's hungover thanks to a bottle of alcohol Vega gave her. Shepard teased her for it but now the tables are turned.

* * *

Feeling in the mood for a drink and knowing it would be some time before reaching Palaven, the Commander made her way to the lounge. Her gaze fell upon the bottles of liquor. They had alcohol to suit anyone's tastes. There was a bottle of tequila that seemed to be courtesy of James Vega since Shepard didn't remember grabbing a new bottle after draining the original one after she'd been brought back to life and had been hit with memories of her 'death'. She smiled wryly to herself about how so many of her crew had taken to the drink when things had gotten too rough. She didn't blame them... she had crawled inside of a bottle after the massive rejection by Liara during the Collector business.

The Commander's eyes trailed along the labels before plucking out a whisky. She smiled before popping it open then pouring it into a glass. She lowered herself down on the stool that Tali had taken after the business with Miranda's father.

"I thought that was you, Shepard," a soft slightly accented voice called out from behind the Commander. She turned then smiled at the sight of the woman that had nursed her back to health too many times to count.

"Dr. Chakwas! No Serrice Ice Brandy here but I do have some very nice whisky," Shepard said. The silver-haired doctor made her way over and took the remaining bar stool.

"You've always been a champ and tried my favorite beverage. I don't see why I can't try Commander Shepard's favorite drink," Chakwas said, smiling as she grabbed a glass. Shepard beamed at her long-time friend then poured the whisky into the other woman's glass.

"Cheers," Shepard said, raising her glass. Chakwas echoed the Commander, brought her glass up, then took a drink of it.

"Now, how about you tell me why you felt like a drink was a bright idea after just recently leaving the hospital," Chakwas said, smiling lightly.

"Don't worry, doc. The drugs are out of my system by now," Shepard said, leaning up against the bar while nursing her drink.

"Not what I was concerned about but I'm glad you remembered the interactions," Chakwas said.

"I was bored, mostly. Everyone is doing their own thing and I've done all I can. So why not have a drink or two?" Shepard said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know some of us read a book, or write poetry, or in Jeff's situation look at vids that really should not be allowed on the ship," Chakwas said.

"I'm not Liara or Ash, I'm not Kasumi, and I'm not Joker, doc. Drinking has always been something for me to do. Even growing up on the streets there was always liquor to drink. Oh, and cards," Shepard said, taking a sip of her whisky.

"And everyone you'd be able to play cards with is off-ship," Chakwas said, remembering the games with Tali, Garrus, and Vega.

"Yeah. And I'm sure Donnelly and Daniels still have their hands full getting the ship up to speed after we had to push her so hard retaking Earth," Shepard said, shrugging her shoulders to show she wasn't too put-out over it.

"Well I'd offer to play a rousing round of Go Fish but somehow I don't think that's the kind of card game you'd be looking for," Chakwas said.

"I do appreciate the offer, though. One day I'll take you up on it," Shepard said, dunking back the rest of her whisky. Chakwas was taking it slower than Shepard, having learned her lesson last time: Shepard could hold her liquor a lot better than most.

"...And then I told him that he was holding the scalpel I had used just that morning to remove a mole from a young Corporal's rear end. I had cleaned it of course but you should have heard the squeal before he dropped it!" Chakwas said, chuckling softly as she finished her tale. Both doctor and Commander had managed to get in quite a bit of booze in the past hour or so.

Shepard nearly dropped her drink as she doubled over, laughing. Shaking her head, she got to her feet then stumbled towards the couch on the opposite end of the room. She collapsed upon arriving and only managed to get half of her body on it. The other half hung over the side. Chakwas grabbed the nearby chair as they both calmed down from their laughing fits.

The Commander peered at her glass which was almost empty before gulping down what was left of it. She then, as gently as she could in her state, put the glass down on the floor.

"D'you ever think about what would have happened if we hadn't been there at Eden Prime?" Shepard asked, turning her head to gaze over at the good doctor.

"No point. Because if we hadn't, you wouldn't have saved us all. We'd all be dead or on a Collector ship or turned into husks by now," Chakwas slurred out, gesturing with her drink hand a little.

"We have you to thank, Commander. You have given us a fighting chance all these years. And I thank God every day you were born and chosen to become a Spectre!"

"Thanks, doc. But you helped. You got me into fighting shape after Eden Prime," Shepard said seriously.

"Too true. Congrats to us then!" Chakwas said, nearly spilling her drink as she gestured wildly with it.

"Thanks for always bein' there, doc," Shepard said.

"Thanks for saving me on that Collector ship, Commander," Chakwas said.

Shepard didn't know when it happened but at some point she had drifted off into a drunken slumber. The next thing she knew a boot was gently prodding at her leg. She creaked open one eye to stare up at none other than...

"Nngh... Williams? What are you-? Ugh... ow," Shepard groaned, grasping at her head with one hand.

"Well, what have we here? Why does this look _so _familiar?" Ashley taunted, leaning down a little.

"Goddess damn it, Williams. Please don't," Shepard said, closing her eyes again.

"You do know you have to meet with the Primarch in about an hour and a half right?" Ashley asked, raising her voice a little bit. Shepard winced.

"I will give you everything I own not to get even with me right now," Shepard muttered, rubbing her temples.

"I can't be bought, Commander. How _was _that whisky though? Donnelly was complaining earlier about how he could smell it and couldn't taste it. Perhaps I should tell him you weren't worthy of it!" Ashley said, keeping her voice raised slightly.

Shepard looked around desperately but couldn't find anything to hit her XO with. She also couldn't find hide nor hair of Chakwas. She could only assume the doctor had managed to crawl back to her med bay.

"Maybe I should get Liara! I'm sure she'd love to study the after-effects of alcohol in the first human Spectre's system!" Ashley said, smirking down at her commanding officer.

"Oh Gods," Shepard moaned, putting her forearm over her eyes and biting back a whimper.

"I heard my name what is- by the Goddess, Shepard! What happened?" Liara asked. Her timing could not have been more perfect. Ashley looked quite smug with herself over the timing. Before Shepard knew it, Liara was at her side.

"The Commander-!" Ashley began.

"Ash," Shepard broke in, glowering the best she could at the woman.

"The Commander drank more than she should have so _now _she gets to experience the awesome hangover she taunted me about a few weeks back!" Ashley continued despite the interruption.

"Williams!" Shepard said. She tried to make her tone harsh but she barely even managed to get it squeaked out.

"Yes, Commander?" Ashley asked in the best 'I'm totally innocent' tone she could muster.

Shepard kicked playfully, and rather pathetically, at Ashley's thigh.

"Aww, Commander. You missed my ass," Ashley teased.

"Wasn't aimin' there but don't tempt me," Shepard grumbled.

"This is an interesting phenomena. As far as I am aware, asari do not get hungover in such a way," Liara said, falling into the archaeologist geeky mode that Shepard had missed during the Collector business but had seen once again when Javik came aboard.

"Yes, I'm sure they don't," Shepard said, sitting up a little. She instantly felt woozy and dropped back down to the floor, pressing her palms into her temples.

"Oh dear. Are you sure you're going to be okay to speak with the Primarch?" Liara asked, worry creasing her brow.

"I'll be _fine_. I just need some food in me and some water and I'll be fine," Shepard insisted. "But someone help me up."

Williams glanced over at Liara with a smirk before they both reached down, grasped Shepard by her elbows, then jerked her upright. Shepard stumbled a little but got her footing quickly with the help of a hand on a shoulder of the other two women.

"Are you positive you're okay, Shepard?" Liara asked, chewing on her lower lip.

"One hundred percent," Shepard said, smiling.

"Why do I doubt that?" Liara asked.

Shepard shrugged her shoulders then cleared her throat.

"Either way, I need something to eat and a nice glass of water. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Whatever we have in the kitchen," Ashley said, perking an eyebrow.

"You think you're so clever," Shepard said, rolling her eyes before making her way out of the lounge. She promptly collapsed up against the door frame however when her legs decided to give way. She winced in pain.

"Forget something?" Ashley asked, holding up the current bane of Shepard's existence: the cane.

Shepard fixed her with a half-hearted glare before taking the cane then limping off to the kitchen. Liara and Ashley shared a look then gave a helpless shrug to each other before following their Commander.

With a bit of a grin on her face, Shepard opened the fridge and began to rummage through it. She eventually found a carton of eggs, some ramen (perhaps a gift from Kasumi), and some steak.

"What are you planning to make?" Liara asked, sitting at the counter.

"Just gonna cook this ramen and throw in the egg and steak. Nice protein, nice carbs. Should help... ow... should help the hangover," Shepard answered, rubbing at her forehead a little as it throbbed as if to remind her she was still hungover.

"Maybe I should do it, Commander. You don't look all that steady on your feet... sir," said Ashley, taking a few steps closer.

"I'm fine," Shepard replied stubbornly. She promptly nearly dropped the carton of eggs in her hand as a wave of dizziness hit her. She managed to put the eggs on the counter before she began to fall. But, as usual since Eden Prime, Ash was there to grab her commanding officer before she could hit the floor.

"Commander! I told you you weren't steady!" Ash lamented.

"You're holding me a little too tightly, there Ash," Shepard grumbled, shifting her feet to get steady once more.

"It was either that or fall. Take your pick," Ash said before heaving the Commander upright then nudging her to lean up against a wall.

Shepard rubbed at the back of her skull a little bit then closed her eyes.

"Fine, you win. Just... don't overcook the steak, LC," Shepard said.

"Now why would I do that? I know how to cook a steak, Commander. Dad taught me well," Ashley said. Shepard offered a bit of a smile, remembering the talks they'd had about Ashley's family. The smile faded away slowly when Shepard realized she didn't have such stories to share... Ashley placed a hand on her Commander's shoulder.

"You have family, Shepard. Don't doubt that," Ashley said, smiling lightly as she turned the stove on.

"Ashley is right. We're your family. That won't change for anything," Liara said, smiling brightly from her spot at the counter.

"You're right. You're not just my crew, you're family," Shepard said, her eyes lingering on Liara when she said 'family'. She didn't say anything further in front of Ash. Neither had figured out how to break the news to the second human Spectre.

"By the way, this is yours," Shepard said, removing the omni-tool and handing it over. She also realized that she was still in her hospital pajamas. She'd have to fix that...

"Thanks," Ash said before turning back to the breakfast.

Shepard yawned despite herself before going to join her bondmate at the counter.

"By the way, where did Javik go?" Shepard asked, scratching at her ear.

"He said he wanted to stay on Earth, help rebuild, maybe even piece together the Citadel. Or at the very least... help find survivors and technology that survived when the Citadel was destroyed..." Liara explained, her eyes on the counter.

Shepard slid her hand to rest on Liara's knee out of sight of Ashley should she turn around. She gently squeezed to reassure the asari.

"We're all rebuilding. And we all are going to have to help each other. I didn't unite the galaxy just so everyone could cut and run to get back on their feet by themselves. The destruction is temporary, though I can't say when it'll be fully finished. Repairs were still going on on the Citadel from Saren and Sovereign's attack even when we got there after Earth was taken from us... _with _a projected few more years left until completion. But we don't have Keepers to help rebuild our worlds. We just have strong backs, hammers, and determination. But we'll get it done. You'll see," Shepard said, smiling.

Liara offered a smile in return before placing her own hand on top of Shepard's.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ashley announced cheerfully like she'd done so many times before with her siblings. The sudden announcement caused both Shepard and Liara to separate as if jolted by electricity.

"It looks great, Ash," Shepard said with all honesty as she gazed down at the bowl with the ramen mixed with egg and steak.

"And a humungous glass of water for our previously inebriated Commander," Ash said, plopping the glass down on the table. She offered one to Liara as well. The asari took it gratefully. Shepard gave a smile to her XO then turned to her food.

She didn't know how hungry she was until she began to dig in to the food prepared by the younger soldier. She made sure to drink as much as she ate, in order to get the hangover gone faster so she could get dressed and meet with Victus.

"Jesus, Ash, this is good. Why the _hell _wouldn't you cook for us?" Shepard asked after swallowing a mouthful of ramen.

"That wasn't my job, Skipper. Besides, I can cook for a few people but not the entire crew. Glad you like it, though," Ash answered, positively beaming at the praise.

Shepard fell silent as she returned to eating. Liara was staring at her own bowl with fascination.

"Something wrong?" Ashley asked, leaning up against the counter behind her.

"Oh, no! Not at all. This is just the first time I've seen such a dish before. Usually what we ate on tours was... well, not as extravagant as this," Liara explained before pushing a forkful of food into her mouth then smiling at the taste.

"You're tellin' me. It's nice to have some _real _food now and again, though. But I wouldn't call it extravagant either. Better than the MREs we're thrown though, eh, Skip?" Ashley replied, smirking over at her CO who had just at that moment shoved a big mouthful of ramen, steak, and egg into her mouth.

"Mhm," Shepard mumbled, the only answer she could give. She then gave a giant swallow then smirked.

"Aww, Shepard learned some manners," Ashley teased. Shepard gave her LC the stink eye.

"Hey, Commander?" Joker's voice came over the comm before Shepard could make a remark.

"Yeah?" Shepard asked after wiping her mouth.

"We're about to arrive in Palaven orbit. ETA fifteen minutes. Just thought you'd like to know," Joker answered.

"Right, thanks Joker," Shepard said, putting her mostly empty bowl down.

"That's what I'm here for. To... fly the ship and give ETA warnings. Fun stuff," Joker said. Shepard chuckled before finishing off some remaining steak and egg in the bowl. She got to her feet.

"Do you need any help... getting dressed?" Liara asked slowly.

"I think I got it," Shepard said, grabbing her cane. She gave Liara a look that basically said 'no hard feelings, gotta keep up appearances around Ashley'. She then hobbled to the elevator.


	8. Off to Palaven!

**Notes: **Some may remember in Lair of the Shadow Broker there were a few files on Garrus. These files mentioned a sick mother and a sister who wasn't too happy with Garrus. I figured why don't we meet Sol?

* * *

Or at least, she thought she could get it. It took almost the entire time they had left before arriving in Palaven orbit for her to get into her uniform. It wasn't the dress blues but damn if it wasn't hard to get into her pants and pull on her tunic. She sighed as she stared at her rank on her lapels. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday she'd been wearing Lieutenant bars. Her fingers ghosted along the coveted N7 insignia emblazoned on her chest.

She grabbed her armor as well, since it doubled as an environmental suit considering the atmosphere for Palaven.

She took in a breath then winced. Her armor while it actually helped her torso from always hurting was also painful when she breathed in too deeply. There was nothing to do about it, though other than to breath a little more shallower.

"Arriving at Palaven in 30 seconds, Commander," Joker said over the comm.

"Thanks," Shepard said. She tucked her pistol into its holster then headed off. She doubted she would _need _the weapon but she would feel naked otherwise.

Downstairs she and the rest of her crew going planet-side pulled on their helmets. No one commented on the odd juxtaposition of the Commander in armor and limping around with a cane.

Liara, Ashley, Shepard, and Miranda all stepped off of the loading ramp. It was the first time Shepard had stepped foot on the planet... it was strange.

"Commander Shepard, sir!" a turian soldier Shepard thought probably held the rank of sergeant called out. He hustled over, putting his gun away.

"At ease, soldier. What's your status?" Shepard asked.

"The Primarch has asked you to his quarters. He has also asked we accompany you should you need assistance," the soldier said after offering a salute.

"Just need to know how to get there," Shepard assured him.

"Of course. Right this way, ladies," the soldier said. It was then that Shepard had realized through no real fault of her own she had only kept the crew members that were female. She smirked to herself over it before following the turian with blue clan markings.

"This is not how I imagined Palaven," Ashley murmured through the private commlink in their helmets.

"It's a lot like Earth... a lot of planets are suffering the same damage Earth is. We'll get it fixed though. I wonder if Garrus if nearby," Shepard said, glancing around.

"We'll find out soon enough I reckon," Miranda remarked off to Shepard's right.

It was quite the trek before they were faced with a half bombed out building. The door looked to have been jimmied to stay open slightly, most likely because if it closed all the way they'd have a hell of a time opening it again.

Shepard tapped the side of her helmet, switching modes so that she could speak and be heard outside of a comm channel. She also changed her visor so it lightened considerably to allow her a better view of things.

"The Primarch is inside," the turian stated as he paused in front of the door then turned to look at the human and asari guests.

"Thanks," Shepard said with a nod before pushing open the doors the best she could. She slipped inside. Her crew followed after.

"Shepard, I was wondering if it was true what they said... that you escaped death once more. When I got the message I couldn't quite believe it," the familiar voice of the turian general turned Primarch drawled out from a table in the middle of the large room the dream team had stepped into.

"You know me, I'm basically immortal," Shepard said, smirking within her helmet. She made her way over to the table. She stuck her hand out. Victus rose to take her five-fingered hand in his three-fingered one. He nodded to her as they shook once then released.

"Damn good to know you didn't join the Spirits. We all still need Commander Shepard alive, whether we want to admit it or not," Victus said. His gaze swung to the women standing almost awkwardly behind Shepard.

"Doctor T'soni, a pleasure as always. And you must be Lieutenant-Commader Williams. We spoke over the comm. Garrus has spoken highly of your skills with a sniper rifle," Victus said, nodding to both in turn. Ashley gave a scant nod while Liara bowed her head.

"But... who are you?" he asked when his gaze was drawn to Miranda.

"Op- Miranda Lawson. Always wanted to see Palaven, just sorry it has to be under these circumstances," Miranda replied, correcting herself before she used 'Operative' in front of her name.

"Former Cerberus, yes... Garrus mentioned you as well. Glad you're on our side if what he says about your skills is true," the Primarch said.

"Thank you," Miranda said. She was learning a lot of new things about how people viewed her now that the war was over.

"Primarch, I can't exactly stay long. But I wanted to check in on everything here. Do you happen to know if Garrus is nearby, too?" Shepard said.

"Vakarian is organizing rescue operations. We have reason to believe there are quite a few people hiding in bunkers his task force forced us to build or simply buried under rubble but are still hanging on to life. I am sure, however, that he would love to see you," Victus replied.

"I figured that might be the case... er... for both things. Just gimmie a navpoint and I'll get outta your... hair," Shepard said, hesitating on the last word but it slipped out before she could stop it. Victus just stared at her.

_Right... get out of a turian's hair. Because they have so much of it, _Shepard griped to herself for the poor choice of words.

"Right. Well, here you go," Victus said, bringing up his omnitool. Shepard's own buzzed and she brought her arm up to accept the coordinates.

"When you're done with the reunion, please return here if you have time," Victus said.

"Sure," Shepard said with a nod before heading out. She tapped her helmet again to turn to private comms. She also activated her visor so it darkened a little bit more.

"That was smooth," Ashley remarked, amusement in her voice.

"Oh shut up. If I had said 'get out of your crest' I'm not sure it would sound any better," Shepard muttered as she limped along.

She checked her omnitool then sighed a little bit.

_Times like this I miss my motorcycle, _she thought to herself.

It was quite the walk but she managed it. She glanced around at the tents that had been hastily put up. There was equipment everywhere to help with the dig-out. Turians were scattered all over, checking omnitools and datapads.

"Commander Shepard?" a voice that the marine legitimately did not recognize called out to her. She turned her head a little to see a turian bearing Garrus's clan markings running at her. She didn't move a muscle. The turian stopped dead in front of the understandably confused human.

"Commander Shepard. I am..." the turian paused. Shepard realized that the turian in front of her had a more feminine voice than other turians she had met. Because of this, she was looking at the turian oddly.

"You've... never seen a female turian before have you?" the unnamed female asked.

"Can't... say I have. Or if I have I didn't notice," Shepard said. She cringed a little at the implications of 'all you turians look alike to me'.

"Right. Well, I'm Solana Vakarian," the turian said.

"By the goddess... it's Garrus's sister. Last I heard they weren't speaking to each other," Liara said through the private comm link fed directly to Shepard's helmet but leaving out Ashley and Miranda.

"You must be the sister that Garrus mentioned he had to leave behind," Shepard said, partially using Liara's information and partly using what Garrus had told her.

Clearing her throat she stuck her hand out to the Vakarian she had never heard the voice of much less seen. With what probably amounted to a smile for a turian, Solana took the Commander's hand in her own taloned one.

"That would be me, yes. Garrus has spoken very highly of you, though he never would say what you two were doing in the galaxy," Solana said. Her mandibles clicked with leftover irritation over that fact.

"It was..."

"Classified, I know. At any rate, he's in the tent back there. We... pulled a couple of kids out of some rubble. They died after we dragged them out. He's not taking it well," Solana said, pointing one talon to a tent behind her.

"Thanks. Does he... know I'm alive?" Shepard asked.

"No. Hell, maybe you appearing alive once again will snap him out of the depression," Solana said. She frowned a little to herself then shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll leave you to it. It was great meeting you. Maybe we can have a longer talk and you can explain why you kept my brother away for so long," the female turian said. Shepard could only nod slightly before setting off.

As Shepard entered the tent she could feel a heaviness weighing down on her. It would be three times now she had appeared out of the rubble when it was certain she had died. Garrus was one of the few who had to deal with it all three times.

"No, I'm tired of the excuses. We need to fan out further and increase the scanner strength. I'm not losing more people if I can help it," Garrus said. His back was to the group while he spoke to a few subordinates. Talons dug in to the table in front of him, stress overtaking his form.

"Vakarian, sir, even if we'd done that for those kids they still would've passed from their injuries," a soldier attempted to explain.

"No excuses! We could've helped if we'd gotten there sooner," Garrus said, bowing his head.

Shepard knew the pain Garrus was feeling, it was the same pain from when she'd lost her squad on Akuze. He was also probably feeling even more stress because in his mind he'd failed to save the kids like he'd failed to save her.

Shepard signaled to her squad to stay put. She made her visor completely transparent before walking up to the turian who was like a brother to her. As she did, the turians surrounding Garrus straightened and saluted. He paused before straightening up then turning.

"Prima-" he began to say but the word faltered on his mandibles when he saw who it really was.

"Shepard? Is that... it can't be you," Garrus corrected himself quickly.

Shepard didn't say a word as she walked closer. She brought a hand up to rest it on his shoulder.

"It's me, Garrus. I told you there was no Shepard without Vakarian and vice versa," Shepard said, offering a smile within her helmet.

"You're dismissed," Garrus said over his shoulder to his group. The other turians didn't say a word as they parted, though they gave nods of respect to the savior of the galaxy.

Once they had left he closed the distance between them before gathering her up as gingerly as he could into a hug. She blinked in surprise but hugged back, sighing softly.

"You're pretty beat up. Tell me you didn't rush here the moment you could convince everyone to let you outta the hospital," Garrus said as they parted.

"I may have wrangled my way out of the hospital AMA..." Shepard said, the patented Shepard Smirk curling on her lips. "I think a certain turian I know did the same thing..."

"Hah... heh... indeed," Garrus said. The stress seemed to disappear from his face now that he was with his best friend once again.

"But you really shouldn't have come here. You have Earth to worry about. You have yourself to worry about," the turian continued.

"And I have _you _and the rest of the galaxy to worry about," Shepard put in, frowning.

"I'm fine, really. Besides the setbacks and the... clean up of the Reaper carnage... I'm fine," Garrus said.

"Yeah. You're fine. Have you even come up for air since the Battle for Earth?" Shepard asked, her gauntleted hand grazing over his crest with concern in her eyes.

Her crew had vacated the tent in favor of trying to find something they could do to help. They all knew that Vakarian and Shepard needed to hash some things out in true privacy.

"Oh, now Commander Shepard is getting back at me?" Garrus said, his mandibles clicking in a way that told her he was amused.

"Quiet, Vakarian. I'm serious. Don't burn yourself out. You're no good to your people dead of exhaustion. Those kids over there, they're not your fault. Nothing you could have done would have prevented their fate," Shepard said, her gaze turning to a table nearby that housed the small turian bodies. She'd never really seen a turian child before but out of respect didn't even try to get in a better look.

_Dammit. It shouldn't be this easy for me to say these fucking platitudes when I've gone through the same shit he has. I still blame myself for Akuze, what right do I have to tell him it wasn't his fault about those kids? _Shepard thought angrily to herself. Garrus's eyes reflected the pain in his heart. Or hearts... Shepard had never really remembered how many hearts turians had. It was then she realized she knew so little of the aliens she had been working alongside for years now. Though, technically it had only been a year and change, perhaps considering her... death for two years. And it's not like she would be studying alien anatomy when she had other things to do, like make sure her armor was sturdy and her guns were properly maintained.

"Shepard, I'm fine. Really. I'm the least of your concerns. Besides, Tali helps... with her calls at night," Garrus said. Shepard's hand fell from the turian's crest and she gave a bit of a nod. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of the two people she felt were like younger siblings getting together. But, they seemed happy so she ran with it. She was sure both had been surprised when she'd gone for Liara.

"You keep telling me you're fine but somehow I can't believe it. Your eyes give you away, Garrus," Shepard said, touching the blue clan markings on the turian's face.

"Look... Shepard. It's just... I thought you died and I had to move on... _again_. So I threw everything into my work here on Palaven. And now you're back, appearing out of thin air just like you did when you rescued me on Omega. There's only so many times a guy can take that kind of mood whiplash," Garrus said, gently pushing the Commander's hand away.

"Don't you _dare _rebuff me too. I took it once from Ashley on Horizon. I'm not going to take it from you too," Shepard said, a low growl in her voice.

Garrus frowned as he gazed at the human. He shook his head.

"That isn't what I'm doing. I'm just saying... you can't blame me for feeling like a failure over a couple of kids dying. We never had to deal with kids when we were off fighting geth, Collectors, and the Reapers. Well, except for that one kid on that shuttle," Garrus said.

"I'm not even sure he was real, Garrus. So I can't... can't exactly count him. But I honestly do understand where you're coming from. It's another version of Survivor's Guilt you've got goin' on. I know how it feels," Shepard said.

"Right. How is Liara? And Ashley? And everyone else?" Garrus asked.

"They're all alive and well. I've sent everyone you didn't see with me off to help with rebuilding efforts. Vega went to Tuchanka, Javik opted to stay on Earth, Jack and Zaeed are helping protect colonies from Cerberus..." Shepard said, shrugging her shoulders. She mentally reminded herself to find out where Samara and Kasumi were.

"Wait, hold on," Garrus said, holding up one hand. "Did you say Cerberus? Why are they still a problem?"

"Dunno, but we're gonna find out. Liara and Miranda have both put out feelers for information," Shepard said.

"I'd love to go with you, but..."

"You're needed here. I know. I wasn't even going to ask and even if you'd insisted on going I'd have to ground you. By the way, met your sister. She seems nice. Concerned about you and a little bit grumpy but... nice," Shepard said.

"That's Sol for you. I don't think she's gotten over the fact that I have had to keep my missions with you a secret. We... Turians as a whole don't like secrets," Garrus said, his eyes flickering to the floor.

"What species does? I wish we could tell our loved ones what we did but I doubt the files will be declassified anytime soon," Shepard said.

"I guess that's an advantage to having some loved ones who went on the missions with us," Garrus said with an attempt at humor.

"It does make it easier. Except... there are some things I can't tell Liara. A lot of things, really," Shepard said, looking bothered by the thought.

"You'll get a chance sooner or later. If she hasn't found out by now as Shadow Broker and simply isn't telling you," Garrus said. She saw what passed as a smirk for a turian.

"Something tells me with the things I've done she'd tell me if she knew," Shepard said mildly. "The Primarch wanted me to return to talk to him before I left the planet. You want to come with?"

"I suppose I can spare the time. Just need to remind my team to keep going at it," Garrus said.

"Of course," Shepard said before heading out shoulder-to-shoulder with the turian. They separated to join their respective teams.

"How did it go?" Liara asked.

"He's beating himself up over the kids that Solana told us about. I don't blame him but I had to gently remind him it wasn't his fault, regardless," Shepard said.

Miranda looked ready to say something but stopped dead when Garrus wandered back over.

"I'm ready to go when you are," he said.

"Great, let's get going," Shepard said. She looked at Miranda, curious about what she was going to say. She didn't bring it up, rather she turned and lead the way back to the Primarch's base of operations.

The moment they got close enough to make out actual body outlines rather than blobs Shepard noticed there was quite a crowd gathered. She frowned, caution curling in her gut. When they got closer the crowd parted, giving Shepard a good line of sight to the Primach. He seemed to be clutching a small box in his talons.

"This looks important and official," Garrus remarked. The group made their way through the opening the crowd had given them.

"Commander Shepard, I wish this was a little more formal but circumstances required this to be thrown together rather quickly," the Primarch said. Garrus's eyes were drawn to the box. He recognized it instantly: it was the type of box medals to be given to deserving soldiers were stored in.

"Don't have to explain, Primarch. Er... about why everything looks tossed together. Rather, I'd like to know what it's all for," Shepard said, holding up one armored hand.

The Primarch cleared his throat, or at least made a sound that resembled such an act.

"Commander Shepard, you have done a great service to the turians as well as the galaxy at large. For this we give you our highest honor: the Silver Nova. Your crew will also be receiving the Bronze Nova for their efforts. The people of Palaven also wish to grant you the honorary rank of Colonel in the turian armed forces," the Primach said, opening the odd box to show a row of medals, one for each crew member currently assigned to the Normandy regardless of their current mission.

Another turian stepped forward to pin the medal to Shepard's N7 armor. He did the same with Garrus's, Ashley's, Liara's, and Miranda's armor but they of course received their Bronze Novas.

"Primarch, this is... I'm flattered. Honestly. You really did not have to do any of this. I was just being a soldier doing what soldiers do," Shepard insisted.

"Regardless, Commander, you did what I think nobody else could have pulled off. For that, Palaven thanks you and the turians thank you. If you ever have need of the turian fleets in the future, we will back you one hundred percent," the Primarch said, waving away the Commander's protests.

"Primarch Victus, sir, it is an honor. And I appreciate the support. But what I need of the turian fleet is to stay at home, help rebuild, and spend time with family," Shepard said.

"We could really use some of their ships to help defend against Cerberus," Miranda murmured via the private comms.

"They're needed _here_. We've got it covered elsewhere. I will not ask a wounded fleet to-" Shepard began to argue.

"All of the fleets are wounded, Skipper. The asari, the turians, the salarians, the geth, the Alliance, the elcor, the volus, even the damn batarians. Everyone is hurting. But you know what happens if we're left to think too long on what we could be doing as well," Ashley interjected.

"We still have to work together, Shepard. You don't have to ask for the whole fleet. Just a couple of token ships of volunteers," Liara said, her voice the softest and most sympathetic. Miranda and Ashley were great at grounding the Commander but not so great at being the most delicate about it.

Shepard still was hesitant then sighed lightly.

"You know what, Primarch? I could use a couple ships. Not dreadnoughts or anything just a few war ships that can get in an out of systems without too much noise," Shepard said.

The Primarch knew that the Commander had been in... deliberations with her crew.

"Of course. Come into my office and we'll discuss the details. As for the ceremony..." the Primarch said. His eyes searched the crowd.

"None of us would be here if not for Commander Shepard. Children for centuries to come will have her to thank. But our fight is not yet over. We have to rebuild and retrieve the lost and the fallen. The Reapers used our own tactics against us, but we will not fall from it!" the Primarch said. A cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Thank you, all of you. But I didn't take down all of those Reapers alone. The galaxy knows the turians helped too," Shepard said, turning around to the crowd. She smiled when she caught sight of a few krogan as well, left over from being shock troops.

"As well as the krogan. And this time they will not be rewarded with a Genophage or anything worse," Shepard said, her eyes sweeping to each krogan in turn. She paused as her omnitool buzzed on her arm. She glanced down then brought her arm up, bringing up the interface.

"This isn't the best time. What is it?" she asked. Joker's face appeared on the screen.

"Uh... Admiral Hackett sent a priority message. He doesn't seem all that pleased that you left the hospital without telling him. Tried explaining to him you were only finishing what you started but he just glared. He's _ordered _you back to Earth, and didn't even say ASAP," Joker explained.

Shepard heaved a sigh. She forgot about that little detail... she was still Alliance regardless of any other titles she held.

"Great. Now I'm going to get yelled at. I hope you didn't make him angry," Shepard said. She would have rubbed her neck if she could.

"No way. This is Hackett we're talking about. Boss's boss's boss's boss and all. I have _some _common sense," Joker defended himself.

"Right, we'll be there as soon as I finish speaking with the Primarch," Shepard said.

"Sure thing, Commander," Joker said before cutting the connection. Shepard dropped her arm.

"We're going to have to make this quick, Primarch," Shepard said.

"Of course, this way," the former General said. He gestured with one taloned hand to the door behind him. She followed his lead inside while her crew stayed outside to socialize with the turians and the krogan.

"What is it that you need, Commander?" Victus asked before going to sit down at his hastily cobbled together desk.

"Nothing much, actually. As I said, just a few warships. And I only want them crewed by volunteers. We... well let's just say that the Reapers may be gone but we still have a threat. Cerberus," Shepard said, her face bearing a scowl.

"Cerberus? Yes, your Lieutenant-Commander sent me a message about them and the tension on Tuchanka. I thought we wiped Cerberus out when you killed the Illusive Man," the Primarch said, scratching at his mandibles with a talon.

"You and me both, Primarch. But they've been... doing exactly what the Collectors did and hitting colonies. Human colonies right now which is completely out of their MO. We don't know how, we don't know why," Shepard said, shaking her head helplessly.

The Primarch looked confused when she said 'MO' but the confusion cleared when his translator implant did its job.

"So what do you require of the turian fleet?"

"Simple: I need them to help patrol the colonies," Shepard said. She brought up her arm and checked a few things on her omnitool. The Primarch brought up his own omnitool.

"The Terminus Systems? Again? They just cannot catch a break can they?" the Primarch said when he got the battle update brief on his omnitool.

"Yeah... Same with Eden Prime. Colony life isn't easy but damn, it shouldn't be this hard and dangerous either," Shepard agreed, looking over the same information for a spare second.

"I will gather who I can and send them out as soon as possible, I promise you," the Primarch said.  
"I really appreciate it. And... do me another favor too?" Shepard said almost hesitantly.

"Speak it."

"Please keep an eye on Garrus. Don't let him work too hard."

"Of course, Commander. We can't lose Vakarian. I will personally check up on him and make sure he's getting proper R&R."

"Thank you, Primarch. You've been nothing but helpful since we met. Unlike... other turians I've run into," Shepard said darkly.

"Ah yes, Councilor Sparatus. But, as I recall, because of him you found me," the Primarch said.

"Yeah... he finally took his head out of his cloaca when the Reapers attacked Earth," Shepard said dryly. The Primarch gave an amused look at the phrase 'took his head out of his cloaca'.

A buzzing was heard as Shepard's omnitool seemed to need her attention. She brought her arm up and tapped an invisible key.

"Commander, Hackett has sent another priority message. He's getting pretty damn impatient," Joker said. It was only his voice that came through this time.

"Fine, I'm on my way. Let him know," Shepard said.

"Right away, Commander," Joker said. The line went dead again.

"I'm sorry, Primarch. I wish I could spend more time here," Shepard said.

"No need to apologize, Commander. Unlike me, you have superiors to answer to," Victus said.

Shepard shook hands with him one last time before leaving the building.

"All right everyone, Hackett is getting impatient. Let's head back to the ship and return home," Shepard called out. She limped her way to Garrus as she spoke.

"You stay safe out there, Shepard," Garrus said. Shepard gave a smile then clasped her hand on his shoulder.

"I should say the same to you, Garrus. Stay safe, get proper rest, and don't beat yourself up over things out of your control," Shepard said.

Garrus held his hand out for a handshake. Shepard gave a wry smile before clasping his hand then jerking him closer to hug him. She rested her cheek against his armor.

"You're not going to lose me again, Garrus. Not until I die of old age. But we'll go together," Shepard murmured, glancing up at the turian. He put his arms around her, squeezing ever so gently.

"You got it, Shepard," Garrus said.

"Say hi to Tali for me, I'm not sure I'll have the time," Shepard said as she pulled out of the embrace then cleared her throat.

"Of course... And Kate?" Garrus said, using Shepard's first name which gave the Commander pause.

"Yeah?"

"You track down every last one of those Cerberus bastards and give them hell. For all of us. Snipe one for me. But most importantly keep your head down," Garrus said.

"Of course, Garrus. Good luck here," Shepard said.

"Shepard! We have to go!" Miranda called out.

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" Shepard shouted back. She shook Garrus's hand then limped off.

"Joker, set a course for Earth," Shepard said as she climbed aboard the ship.

"On it, Commander," Joker said.

"You should visit Dr. Chakwas so she can change your bandages," Liara said.

"Right," Shepard said with a nod before hobbling off.


	9. Hackett In, Hackett Out

**Notes: **Hackett may seem a little out of character but to be honest, we actually saw less of him than we did Anderson so how do we know how he really acted when he wasn't giving orders or telling Shepard he believed in her?

* * *

It took them a while to return to Earth. When they did, Shepard had a fresh set of bandages on and had shimmied into her dress blues for her meeting with Hackett.

Hackett was overseeing the operations on Earth on his flagship supposedly to protect him. Shepard felt a cold wave of unease as she walked through the tube connecting the two ships. Two armed soldiers met her at the door then escorted her to Hackett's cabin.

"Commander Shepard, nice of you to finally join me," Hackett said. The man normally didn't take such a tone with the Commander but she decided to forgive him based on the fact he was under a lot of stress and she definitely hadn't helped relieve any of it.

"My apologies, Admiral. There were a few things I had to attend to first," Shepard said, offering a salute.

"So your pilot was adamant on telling me. It's only been a few weeks since the Reapers were destroyed and we're still extremely scattered. I don't need Commander Shepard turning up MIA," Hackett said, gesturing to the couch. His cabin was somewhat similar to the setup on the _Normandy _though it was smaller and more Spartan.

Shepard took him up on the offer and went to sit down on the couch. Her legs thanked her immensely for it. Hackett took a seat in the chair to Shepard's right.

"Why exactly did you need to see me in person? I mean... I predicted you would want to just not the reason," Shepard said, leaning the cane up against the cushions next to her.

"I needed to see for myself what condition you were in. You're pretty banged up, Shepard. I'm not sure I can rationalize sending you out on what amounts to the front lines against Cerberus right now," Hackett said, shaking his head.

"Yeah and my healing time could be months. We don't have months with how heavy Cerberus is hitting our colonies. It's my responsibility. I have the most experience with them, I have people who have been in the organization. No one else can do it," Shepard said firmly.

"And I believe you, Commander. But frankly, you're not fighting fit. We've sent a few ships out to the colonies most at risk of being attacked. We can hold them off until you're able to at least run and fire a gun," Hackett said.

"I can fire a gun," Shepard defended.

"But you can't _run _and fire," Hackett said.

"So find me some bone weave," Shepard said.

"You and I both know your injuries are more than that. Your muscles are torn and your ligaments are strained to their max. You need to be on bed rest but you've always been stubborn. Your injuries do not have a miracle fix," Hackett said gravely.

"Fine. But I'm not just going to sit on my ass and let everyone else do the heavy lifting," Shepard argued.

"And I respect that. Why don't you head to Thessia? It's relatively safe and I'm told they have doctors who can help in ways ours simply can't," Hackett said.

Shepard dropped her gaze. The last time she had visited Thessia it had been under Reaper invasion and she'd failed to secure the Prothean VI thanks to Kai Leng and Cerberus. She would forever feel guilty for failing.

"I'm told they've done a marvelous job of fixing up the damage the Reapers made. No one blames you for what happened at the temple, Shepard," Hackett said, trying to ease the Commander's guilty conscience. Hackett had always been a guiding voice when she needed it whereas Anderson had been the guiding hand. Both Admirals had believed in her when it felt like nobody else did. Hackett always said he trusted her judgment.

"I... I'm not sure I can go. It will forever be the location where I was soundly defeated and millions died because of it," Shepard said. Her words came out stiffly, though with a tinge of sadness and regret.

"No, even if you had retrieved the Prothean VI and Cerberus hadn't those people still would have died. You didn't have the resources or the weaponry to take down all of those Reapers," Hackett said. For the first time he reached out to gently touch the Commander's cheek in a decidedly fatherly gesture. She flinched somewhat at the touch, not expecting it from him.

"Take time for yourself, Shepard. For me, for the Alliance, for your crew, for the galaxy. We can keep our heads above water for a time. Everything I did after the Reapers attacked Earth... they were stalling maneuvers for you. We can do it again. Cerberus is _not _as strong as they were. But we're still going to need you at your best," Hackett said, pulling his hand away. He had promised himself he wasn't going to do this, that he wasn't going to pretend to be a father. He didn't have any of the right qualities and besides, Anderson had known the Commander better. If there had ever been a father-daughter dynamic it had been with Anderson and Shepard.

But, on the other hand... Shepard needed a father figure. Especially in the absence of Anderson. Still, he wasn't going to force it.

"Is that an order?" Shepard asked when she finally got her voice back. She was honestly touched that Hackett seemed to care about her on a more personal level rather than a professional level. But she was still stinging from the loss of Anderson. She rubbed at the scar over her eye.

"If it'll have a greater chance of you doing it, yes," Hackett said shortly.

"Fine. I'll head to Thessia. Though I'm not even sure how Liara will react... it's her home. She was a mess after Cerberus beat us to the punch," Shepard said softly.

"She will have you there. You both need to see Thessia again. It will help you to heal, in more ways than one," Hackett said.

"If you say so," Shepard said. She rose to her feet and picked up her cane. "Nothing's ever simple is it, sir?"

"No, Commander, it isn't. Just focus on healing up and we'll go from there," Hackett said, rising to his feet as well.

He walked her to the airlock.

"You'll get it done, Commander. I have always believed that. Get healed up then we'll thrash Cerberus," Hackett said.

"Thank you, Admiral. By the way, let our ships know that they'll be meeting a few merc ships and turian ships out in the Terminus Systems," Shepard said.

"Your connections pulled through again, I see," Hackett remarked.

"Yessir. Good bye and thank you. I'll be in touch a bit better this time, I promise," Shepard said.

"Appreciate it, Commander. Good luck," Hackett said. In a show of absolute respect he was the first to salute. She stared in surprise before fumbling to salute back. She then went through the tube to her own ship.

"Joker, set a course for Thessia," she said.

"Aye aye," Joker replied.

Shepard made her way to the elevator to take her down to the crew deck. There she had lunch then retired to her cabin.


	10. More Hospitals

**Notes:** Language warning thanks to Jack.

* * *

"Shepard! Why didn't you tell me we were heading to Thessia?" Liara's voice pierced the relative silence in Shepard's cabin. The Commander was sitting on her bed, staring up through the large window at the stars as they flitted by. A chuckle nearly left her when she realized Liara had neither asked for permission nor had EDI mentioned the asari was on her way up.

Shepard sat up a bit more. The tone of voice was hard to discern but the look on the asari's face told all: she wasn't mad. She almost seemed... delighted. Happy that they were returning to her home despite the carnage? Liara almost looked like the happy maiden that Shepard had rescued on Therum. The response was a little baffling though. Liara had been so distraught when Shepard had failed to get the Prothean VI.

Before Shepard could explain herself the asari almost seemed to teleport to the bed. She joined the Commander on it, linking her arm with Shepard's.

"Sorry, I was going to tell everyone when we got closer. It's a relatively safe place and I'm sure it's still beautiful despite the Reaper damage. And... I'm sure they still have doctors to help me get fighting fit," Shepard said. _Doctors and more doctors. I'm sick of them. They're stifling... _

Liara lightly kissed Shepard's cheek.

"If there's one place you can heal in peace it's Thessia. Maybe my house still stands," Liara said.

"You own a house?" Shepard asked. She knew about the apartment on Illium but a _house_?

"It's... it was my mother's. But it is mine now," Liara said. Pain could be seen in the asari's eyes at the mention of Matriarch Benezia. Instinctively, Shepard took her lover's hand and gently squeezed to show support.

Shepard didn't even blink when Liara carefully clambered into the Commander's lap. She did smile however and put her arms around the asari, kissing her temple. Liara was surprisingly light for someone with such height. Or maybe Shepard was just that strong and resilient.

"We have doctors who can check your implants and use their biotics to help soothe your muscles. And they're very professional. They'll know how to care for a soldier. We may not be front-line material in a war but we know how to fix those who are. Well, I mean... they do. I'm just an archaeologist, not a medical doctor. And, Doctor Chakwas is very good at what she does but you need to be in a place that is calm and peaceful. It's all about a state of mind after all," Liara said, dropping into babble mode. A smile quirked at Shepard's features.

Her unarmored hand rose to gently rub along the asari's crest. When she'd first attempted it she had expected Liara to purr. She didn't know why, it seemed a little... racist? To think she would. Instead she had received a soft murmur of delight from the touch. This time was no different. The asari closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, a soft moan leaving her. Shepard didn't bother to tease the asari about her earlier babbling.

"You are _very _good at getting me to be quiet," Liara said, glancing up at the Commander.

"And making you very loud," Shepard quipped which caused the asari to blush purple.

Shepard smiled, continuing to rub her lover's crest.

"How did you find out we were heading to Thessia anyways?" Shepard asked.

"I overheard Joker talking with EDI about it," Liara said, shrugging. She nuzzled into Shepard's throat softly. Shepard's hands rubbed along Liara's lower back, finally dropping from her crest.

"I hope there are some parts of Thessia that weren't hit by the Reapers... I really want to see the Thessia you knew before you ever met me," Shepard said idly, resting her chin on Liara's head.

"Judging by Earth, Illium, and Palaven, I imagine there _are _parts that weren't hit too terribly badly. Not to mention my own studies... and Eden Prime didn't seem too worse for wear considering it was one of the Protheans' final battles against the Reapers," Liara said.

"Yeah but Eden Prime had 50,000 years to get back into shape," Shepard pointed out.

"Very true," Liara admitted.

The rest of the trip to Thessia was pretty uneventful. Shepard checked in on her crew she had sent scattered across the galaxy, doubting very much she'd have a chance while being rehabilitated on Thessia.

The holo-meeting with Jack was the most... interesting.

"When the fuck are you ever going to listen to me, Shepard? Cerberus is like an army of cockroaches. You think you've finished them off then they pop their fucking heads up once again!" Jack burst out angrily. Shepard was resting in her chair in front of her personal terminal. She shifted her body a little bit to regard the ex-convict with as much patience as she could.

"Excuse me for assuming if I cut off the head that the rest of the organization would fall apart. Miranda told me the cells don't act without his consent and-" Shepard said.

"No offense Shepard but Miranda was fucking Cerberus," Jack cut the Commander off.

"'Was' being the operative word, Jack. She cut ties remember? She gave us a lot of good intel on Cerberus when we needed it most and that intel also killed a lot of Cerberus troops. If she were a double agent, we'd know by now," Shepard said sharply.

"For fuck's sake, Shepard. You always want to see the fucking good in people," Jack said, throwing her hands into the air on her side of the quantum entanglement call.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't I'd never have rescued you and kept you on when I didn't have need of you anymore. I knew there was more to Subject Zero than a foul mouthed ex-convict psychotic biotic bitch," Shepard argued, folding her arms across her chest.

"You kept that fucking merc, Zaeed, on too. Where's the good in him?" Jack retorted.

"He saved countless lives and he's given me damn good intel on the Blue Suns. He may seem like a bastard but his experiences have made it to where he isn't just doing what he does for money anymore. He'd have flown the coop otherwise but he still helps us against Cerberus," Shepard said. _Plus... part of me feels like he views me as a child he never had. Of course, I could totally be misreading but he seemed extremely concerned when we spoke last night... _

"I still don't trust him," Jack said in a way that made Shepard believe all too rightly that she had won the argument.

"You don't trust anybody," Shepard said. She instantly regretted it when the holographic form of Jack stiffened and she swore she saw hurt in the biotic's eyes.

"You wouldn't trust people either if you'd been through what I have," Jack said, rehashing the same argument they'd had when Shepard had rescued the ex-convict from Purgatory.

"Maybe. But the fact remains, I trust him and I trust you. I wish you'd trust me in turn. Or at the very least trust my decisions. Considering I've kept us alive I don't see why you can't," Shepard said, shaking her head.

"Of course I fucking trust your decisions. I may not agree with them but I trust you know what you're doing," Jack said, crossing her own arms across her chest.

"Good. How are things with the colonies? How are your kids?" Shepard asked, moving on to the real reason she had called.

"Rodriguez isn't the princess she was when you rescued us from Grissom Academy. She's got balls, now. I think the war hardened her up and has made her stronger. Prangley's fields are stronger than I could hope for. The rest are working perfectly together. I think I have you to blame for all of this," Jack said.

"Blame for all of what?"

"For me being able to pull the team together and have them reach the potential buried inside. You have a way of doing that with people. Looks like I learned more from you than just keeping a few teenagers' morale up. I don't think I'm going to fucking forgive you for making me a helpful member of society, by the way."

"Terribly sorry. But you had to grow up sometime."

"Yeah yeah. We're headed to New Canton as we speak. Intel your blue girlfriend gave us says there's something amiss there. I'll let you know what we find."

Shepard narrowed her eyes a little bit at the mention of Liara.

"Blue girlfriend?" Shepard asked.

"Don't fucking play stupid, Shepard. I'm not blind. There's been something between you two since I fucking met you," Jack replied.

"I'm shocked you can keep such things a secret," Shepard said, her mouth thinning slightly. Were they that damn obvious about their attraction to each other?

"I fucking know how to keep secrets, Shepard. And it seemed like you really wanted this one hidden. My lips are sealed. Though sooner or later that bitch from Horizon is gonna figure it out. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't already. Must be blind and dumb," Jack said, scoffing a little.

"That's not fair, Jack. Ashley has been pretty damn busy. We all have. And maybe it's not so much that we're bad at hiding things than it is you're great at reading people," Shepard said, playing into Jack's ego.

"Keep telling yourself that, Shepard. Though you probably should tell her before she walks in on you two humping like wild animals," Jack said, not buying a word Shepard said.

"_Thanks_, I'll keep that in mind. I should let you go, I imagine you have _loads _to do to prepare your kids for New Canton," Shepard said dryly.

"Oh fuck you. But you're right. Don't get killed," Jack said before cutting the connection. Shepard sighed then rubbed her forehead a bit.

The arrival at Thessia was extremely smooth. They couldn't much tell from above how much of the planet had been ravaged by the Reapers but the smoke that was once seen from space was no longer around. That had to count for something.

Joker couldn't touch down planet-side anywhere near the hospital that Liara had found that was still operational and had the best staff. So, they took the UT-47A Kodiak planet-side. Ashley drove officially because Shepard shouldn't drive in her condition but unofficially because nobody wanted to brave her driving again.

Ashley set the Kodiak down in front of the hospital. It had a few stories to it though it was obvious before the Reapers invaded it had been taller. The asari had been quick to patch up their hospitals which was an obvious decision.

Liara and Ashley helped the Commander out of the shuttle and to the front door. Once inside they were greeted by an asari nurse.

"Commander Shepard, it is an honor to have you here," the nurse said, giving a bow of the head.

"Thanks. I'm glad Thessia is rebuilding. I wish I had seen it before the war," Shepard said, glancing around the hospital. It was as spotless as it could be despite the destruction outside.

"As do I. But, some parts of Thessia are still gorgeous. If you would follow me please we have a room waiting for you," the nurse said, gesturing with one hand.

Shepard nodded and limped after the nurse with Ashley and Liara flanking her.

The room ended up being quite a luxurious affair. It looked ten times better than Ashley's room at Huerta Memorial had been and five times as better as the hospital room on Illium. Shepard couldn't help but feel flattered but a little uneasy that they were going so far out of their way to make her comfortable. She would've been fine with the accommodations Ashley had had on the Citadel. She didn't say anything though.

"Your records we received from Illium tell us a good portion of your injuries are healed. We anticipate that you will only need to be here another couple of weeks for rehabilitation and bandage changes," the nurse explained as she looked over a datapad that held the medical records that had been compiled. They weren't by any means complete since they only stretched back to right after the battle for Earth and the more extensive records were kept by the Alliance and a good portion of said records were classified.

"Yeah, I figured. What will this rehab entail?" Shepard asked as she got comfortable on the bed in a set of N7 sweats minus the hoodie she often wore on downtime.

"Helping you to regain motor control, muscle mass, and regain any weight you may have lost improperly," the nurse replied. She handed the datapad over for Shepard to sign-in. The Commander did so before leaning back once more on the bed.

"We will also be checking your mental functions to make sure you still know what you learned in your career," the nurse added as she took her datapad back.

"Sounds easy enough," Shepard said, flashing a smile.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The next couple of weeks were grueling, though her progress caused a stir in the hospital. They had not expected her to regain her mobility so quickly with controlled rehab. Shepard knew she had the Lazarus Project to thank for her quicker than expected recovery. On the other hand, the rehab wasn't as bad as basic training or the N7 training she had endured.

This time, she didn't sign out of the hospital AMA. The doctor overlooking her progress had given the OK as she saw no reason the Commander had to stay in the hospital if she could walk and run without a single stumble. Shepard was ecstatic to have full control of her body back. But... she felt guilty. Joker would never feel such a thing. There wasn't a miracle cure for his Vrolik Syndrome and no amount of rehab would give him strong bones. If it bothered Joker to see how easy it was for Shepard to heal he didn't let on.


	11. Little Wings and Blue Angels

"Shepard! I found my home! It's a little damaged but it's there!" Liara said excitedly as she bounded into Shepard's hotel room. The crew had decided they could stand to stay on Thessia a little longer even after the Commander was healed.

Liara probably would have found her home sooner if she hadn't been Shepard's moral support during all of the rehab and bandage changes. But Liara didn't seem to mind and Shepard certainly hadn't minded having the asari with her.

"Really? That's amazing, Liara. I was afraid you'd tell me the Reapers had completely demolished it. I would really like to see it," Shepard said honestly. A bright smile appeared on the Shadow Broker's face.

"Good, because I would really love to show you," the asari said brightly.

"We'll go now," Shepard said, getting to her feet. It was a relief to be able to stand without shaking or feeling like her knees were going to give way any second. The Commander was wearing her N7 hoodie accompanied with a pair of black cargo pants to match.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Liara said. She looked extremely happy and the stress of helping Shepard regain use of her body seemed to have melted away. The two clasped hands as they left the hotel room.

Since Shepard didn't know the way Liara drove. Shepard was expecting something gorgeous, it was only obvious considering the asari and what Shepard had seen of other asari worlds and other parts of Thessia itself. She was blown away by just how gorgeous Liara's childhood home actually was. Her gaze fell upon the fields Liara had mentioned on the Citadel.

The home itself was at least three stories tall and had gorgeous windows, at least the ones that weren't knocked out thanks to the Reaper invasion. It shared similarities with other asari buildings Shepard had seen. She glanced over at Liara, expecting her to still be smiling. However, the smile had faded to be replaced by a depressed frown.

Gently, Shepard squeezed the asari's hand.

"We don't have to get out of the car..." Shepard said slowly.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just... it has been a very long time since I've been here," Liara said before opening the door and climbing out. Shepard followed the asari's lead.

The front door was slightly ajar but no amount of hacking would open it the rest of the way. Finding it to be a good test of whether all of the rehab had truly worked, Shepard moved forward. She rubbed her hands together before pushing the doors apart. She pressed her back into one part of the door and shoved at the other part once it got wide enough.

Eventually the door cooperated and opened fully. Shepard moved away then gave a smile to Liara before gesturing for her to go in first. Liara wordlessly nodded to her lover before stepping inside.

There was no telling how long the building had truly been abandoned. Dust could be found everywhere along with broken glass. The lights didn't work which forced both women to use the flashlights on their omnitools. Liara led the way through the house, her face still showing sadness.

"I can't imagine how beautiful your home was before the war, Liara. I'm sorry you have to see it his way," Shepard said softly as they entered what the Commander could only guess was the kitchen.

"I knew it would not be untouched when the Reapers descended upon Thessia. But it also looks better than I feared," Liara said softly, her hand trailing along the top of the island counter top in the middle of the room. Shepard's boots thumped on the floor as she walked up behind the asari and gently embraced her. Liara smiled lightly before leaning back into the marine.

"You must think I'm so selfish. I have a house, a stable home I grew up in. And you were left to fend for yourself on the streets," Liara said, frowning.

"The streets were my home. I haven't even seen what the Reapers did to the streets I grew up on. But you aren't selfish at all. It's a lot to take in," Shepard said, shaking her head before lightly pressing a kiss to the asari's cheek.

"Would you like to see my room?" Liara asked before things could get too dreary.

"I would _love _to see where my Blue Angel slept when she was a child," Shepard said honestly, releasing the asari. Liara blushed purple again at the nickname. She had once looked up the term 'Blue Angel' on the extranet and found references to a squadron of planes, not ships but planes, that would fly during air shows and show off complicated and beautiful maneuvers in the sky. She had managed to find a couple of videos and had ended up entranced. She had never worked up the courage to ask if it was just a coincidence that Shepard used such a nickname. Similar to how she hadn't been able to ask her mother about the phrase 'Little Wing'. It had taken speaking to her father to learn where the nickname had come from.

"Then follow me, Shepard," Liara said. She felt a little sad that she didn't have a term of endearment for Shepard but none seemed to really stick. The best she had was using the Commander's first name.

Shepard followed the asari dutifully up the stairs. She couldn't help but smile when she found herself on the third floor. The two were faced with a long hallway. There were five doors, two on each side of the hallway then the fifth at the very end of the hall. Shepard guessed correctly that Liara's childhood room ended up being at the end of the hall.

As with the front door, Shepard used her enhanced strength to push open the door. Inside it seemed that Liara's room had been kept exactly how she left it when she'd had the falling out with Matriarch Benezia. There was a large window looking out across the fields and the bed was situated near said window. She could just imagine a little Liara sitting on her bed and just staring out across the land.

A desk was pushed up against one wall though the terminal was completely dead as was to be expected. Liara vacated Shepard's side to walk to the bed. The Commander watched as Liara folded her arms across her chest and bowed her head. The asari's shoulders shook a little bit as silent sobs racked her body. So many memories and the sight of her childhood home in ruins seemed to suddenly hit the young asari.

"Hey, hey," Shepard murmured, gently turning Liara around. She blinked as the asari threw her arms around the human's neck and sobbed into her hoodie. Shepard protectively put her arms around her lover, murmuring things like 'it's okay' into the asari's crest.

Tears splashed on Shepard's hoodie but she didn't give a damn. She held her lover tightly, continuing to whisper reassuring words.

"I'm-" a hiccup interrupted Liara as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry, She- Kate. I did the same thing I did after my mother died..."

"Hey, you needed to let it out. There's nothing wrong with that. It's a lot to take in. Your home is in ruins," Shepard said, gently rubbing the asari's back comfortingly. She felt rather than heard Liara swallow thickly as she tried to get a cap on her emotions.

"So is yours and you haven't fallen to pieces," Liara said, frowning as she used her palms to wipe the tears from her eyes. Shepard looked at her lover fondly, gently rubbing her cheek.

"Earth is my home planet but I haven't actually seen the place I grew up. You have. It's different," Shepard said. She leaned down to gently kiss the asari's lips.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Liara said, sniffling softly. Shepard shook her head.

"No, I'm really not. It's different. Honestly, it is," Shepard said. She kissed the asari's forehead tenderly.

"I... can I check and see if there's anything in the closet?" Liara asked hesitantly.

"You don't need to ask my permission. Go on ahead," Shepard said. Liara bowed her head in thanks before turning to the closet across from the bed. She forced the door open then crouched down. Shepard heard the unmistakeable sound of rummaging as Liara looked through her childhood practically.

While Liara was busy Shepard walked to the window and looked out. A light smile formed on her face as she again thought of a younger Liara staring longingly outside, wanting to dig to find pieces of the past.

"Ah!" Liara exclaimed in surprise. Shepard turned around and quickly made her way to the asari.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I found the photo album my mother made for me before I went to study to become an archaeologist," Liara explained softly, sitting back on her heels as she removed the datapad turned dedicated photo album. Shepard crouched down next to the asari.

"May I see?" Shepard asked softly.

"O-of course," Liara stammered, biting on her lower lip. She activated the datapad. The first picture was of a literally baby Liara. She was just a bundle of blue skin with a barely formed crest. Shepard couldn't help but think that was what their little blue children would look like. A smile formed on the Commander's face.

"Well at least I know just how adorable our kids will look," Shepard remarked. Her smile widened when Liara blushed once again.

"I... well. Yes, but I think they will be cuter than I was," Liara said, attempting to turn the tables on Shepard. The attempt made Shepard chuckle.

"You've set the bar pretty high when it comes to cuteness, Liara," Shepard said.

"Flatterer," Liara said, amused.

"You know me," Shepard said, rubbing her lover's back. Liara 'turned the page' in the album to a picture of a slightly older Liara wearing a little labcoat.

"You weren't kidding, even back then you wanted to be a doctor of some sort," Shepard remarked.

"Yes. I got into so much trouble. She probably thought I was foolish for wanting to become an archaeologist," Liara said, sighing lightly when she remembered how much had been hidden from her.

"I don't think so. She probably thought it was cute," Shepard said.

"Easy for you to say. Your mother didn't hide one of the most important artifacts in the galaxy from you."

"I was there, Liara. I know how much it hurt to find that beacon there and knowing your mother had files on that place. But as I said before, she was trying to protect you in the best way she knew how. Don't blame her for trying to protect her only daughter."

"She could've protected me more if I had known about it sooner..."

"We don't know such things. C'mon, show me more pictures of little Liara."

"Oh, fine," Liara said, giving up the light argument as she turned the page.

Together the two sat and went through the entire album. Though Shepard had seen the memories that accompanied the pictures, she had not seen the form of Liara that had acquired those memories. It was... nice.

"Thank you, Kate. For... letting me come here," Liara said, getting to her feet. Shepard followed the other woman's lead.

"Don't thank me. There's no way I could say no," the marine said with a light shake of her head. She paused as her omnitool vibrated on her arm. She frowned slightly then brought her arm up, engaging the omnitool.

"Hey Commander. We uh... we received a message a little bit ago from an old friend of yours. Says she has need of your help and will aid you in return," Joker's voice came from her arm.

"Who is 'she'?" Shepard asked, her thoughts immediately going to Samara.

"The Pirate Queen of Omega herself," Joker replied.

_Whoops... wrong asari... _

"Alright Joker, thanks. Let her know I'll call her when I get back on the _Normandy_," Shepard said.

"Aye ma'am," Joker said. Shepard dropped her arm then looked guiltily at Liara.

"Now what kind of favor would Aria T'Loak require of Commander Shepard?" Liara asked.

"I may or may not have offered to help her take Omega back. Considering Cerberus was still holding on to it tightly when we destroyed the Reapers, and I doubt they were part of Cerberus that had been Indoctrinated... well," Shepard said, shrugging sheepishly.

"This may actually be a chance to find out what Cerberus is doing. I say we don't delay," Liara said, smiling a little as she cradled the photo album to her chest protectively.

"Or we may just end up wasting our time taking back that wretched hive of scum and villainy," Shepard remarked dryly.

"Cerberus is Cerberus, even if they don't know what the other hand is doing," Liara said.

"True... And besides, I see no reason why I shouldn't repay Aria for helping me get those mercs to work for a good cause," Shepard said, rubbing her jaw in thought.

"A favor for a favor for a favor. Constant favors. I know the feeling well. Come," Liara said, leading the way out of her bedroom with the photo album still tucked against her chest. Shepard smiled to herself as she followed the asari.


	12. The Build Up

**Notes/Summary: **More Comm-Room stuff and a peek at how the crew 'suits up' with some interesting back and forth about upgrades and the merits of various weapons. Action will come in the next chapter, no worries.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was rather uneventful. The two made small talk, discussing this and that. When they arrived at the hotel they packed everything up. Shepard called the rest of the crew to tell them that regrettably shore leave was at an end. No one complained. They all seemed ready to move on to the next thing.

"Okay, Joker. Patch Aria through to the comm room," Shepard said as she strode onto the ship.

"Patching her through now," Joker said. Shepard nodded before briskly making her way to the comm room. She stopped for a few spare seconds at the scanner- _I really hate this thing- _with Ashley and Liara following behind. Miranda met the three in the war room.

"Ah, Miranda. Good. Comm room, if you please," Shepard said, barely slowing down. Miranda scowled a little but followed regardless.

"Shepard. What _does _it take to kill you, I wonder?" Aria said once Shepard had opened the channel.

"I could say the same for you, Aria. Surviving the attack on the Citadel... not an easy feat. I hear that it's time for you to employ violence," Shepard said, a smile somewhat formed on her face.

"You hear correctly. I have the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack on standby around Omega. But I don't think it will be enough. The Cerberus bastards are dug in and have had plenty of time to get accustomed to the layout. That's where you come in," Aria said.

"What exactly are you wanting me to do? Sneak in and disable whatever alarm system Cerberus has jury-rigged?" Shepard asked, folding her arms.

"Nobody sneaks into Omega, Shepard. They'll see you coming a light-year away," Aria said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I am after all the Commanding Officer of a stealth frigate," Shepard said.

"Don't get cocky, Commander. We do this my way. No, what I need you to do is distract them so that the mercenaries can board. You can double-back to help for all I care," Aria said sternly.

"You know, I really don't like being a distraction team for anybody. It's hardly worked out for me," Shepard said, frowning. She didn't want to put her crew at such an obvious risk if she could help it.

"You have the fastest and sturdiest ship I know of. And I seem to recall you have a damned good pilot. I think you'll do just fine," Aria said.

"Fine. When?" Shepard said.

"Thirty of your Earth hours."

"All right. We'll be there."

"I knew you'd agree. See you when you get here, Shepard," Aria said, smirking lightly.

The line went dead and Shepard sighed lightly.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into, Shepard," Miranda said from the doorway where she had been standing to listen to the conversation.

"Yep. We're going to kick some Cerberus ass and hopefully get a bit of information on why they're hitting colonies," Shepard said as she turned around then marched out of the room.

"That isn't what I-" Miranda started to protest.

"I know what you meant, Miss Lawson. And your concerns are noted. But we had to get back into the fight sooner or later. This should be relatively easy. There shouldn't be that many on Omega. We can handle it. We've gone up against worse. Besides, we have experience navigating the place so we aren't going in totally blind," Shepard said as she passed the map on her way to the CIC.

"If you say so, Shepard," Miranda said, resigning herself to the fact she wouldn't be changing the Commander's mind. She hadn't been successful doing so even once.

"Joker, set a course for Omega. Time to kick some Cerberus ass," Shepard called out when she paused at the CIC.

"Aye aye!" Joker shouted back from the cockpit.

"Ash, head down to the armory. Make sure everything is tip-top. Liara, I need schematics of Omega to refresh my memory on the layout. Miranda, I need to know who I'm going up against," Shepard ordered.

"Right away, sir," Ash said with a salute before heading to the elevator.

"Of course, Shepard," Liara said, joining Ash on the elevator.

Shepard made her way to the terminal sitting near the galaxy map. Miranda dutifully followed then cleared her throat.

"What exactly do you expect I will be able to tell you?" Miranda asked.

"Who is in charge of the group that took over Omega, of course. How many there might be guarding the place. Whatever you think will help us survive," Shepard said, leaning up against the railing of the galaxy map.

The Commander watched as Miranda furrowed her perfect eyebrows while racking her brain for the information the Spectre wanted.

"Petrovsky," Miranda finally said. Shepard glanced over at the ex-Cerberus operative with an inquisitive look.

"Oleg Petrovsky. He's a Cerberus General. I remember something about how he was dealing with Reaper Adjutants," Miranda explained.

"Reaper what?" Shepard asked, confusion on her face.

"Adjutants. They're a little like husks. They... infect other species and turn them into Adjutants. That's how they increase their numbers. Cerberus was studying a colony of them on Avernus Station. That's probably how Aria was displaced. They got loose and Cerberus used that chance to take over Omega. You've never met one because they'd all been contained on Omega and Avernus Station."

"They... what? How the _hell _do we defend against something that can infect us and turn us into one of them?"

"Keep your distance and your helmets on, from what I'm aware. Make sure your armor doesn't get any holes in it. I don't know much about the Adjutants or the Avernus Station project. I just know bits and pieces."

"Now would be a great time to have Mordin around..." Shepard said, pain settling in her eyes.

"Actually, if I remember right Petrovsky managed to mop up the Adjutants," Miranda said quickly.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Tell me about this Petrovsky," Shepard said, rubbing her neck.

"He's a general. I don't have as many details about him as I'd like. I do know he is a student of military history. He knows his tactics. He's a formidable man because of it which is probably why he was chosen to take Omega. He is however most likely blind without the Illusive Man's aid," Miranda answered to the best of her ability.

"Heh, well too bad for him but I studied military history too. And you don't go through OCS without learning a few tactics," Shepard said. Miranda regarded the Commander with a frown.

"Don't underestimate him, Shepard. The Illusive Man picked him for a reason. If he was able to displace Aria then he is a threat. A big one," Miranda said.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt he's worse than a Reaper. I'll get it done, Miranda. Don't worry," Shepard said.

"I have complete faith you will, Commander. I just don't want us to suffer any casualties. It would be a hell of a time to lose somebody."

"We won't. Don't worry. If you could send me the dossier on Mr. Petrovsky so I can look it over a bit more, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, Shepard."

The Commander gave a light smile to the ex-Cerberus Operative then squeezed her shoulder softly. "Thanks."

Shepard turned then headed off to the armory to check over her armor side-by-side with Ashley. The upgraded N7 armor that she had used during the Collector business then fighting Reapers after the invasion of Earth had saved her life many times but she always worried that the next bullet would pierce it. After the final push on Earth she had needed a new set of armor with better upgrades than the previous set. The new set was black, red, and silver like the old set but the paint stood out a bit more, showing its relative lack of age. She rapped her knuckles on the chest plate then smiled to herself. She did a double-take when she noticed that Ashley had pulled out a set of armor that was dark blue. Ashley had not gone through the N7 program, sadly.

"What're the specs on that?" Shepard asked.

"Armax Arsenal cuirass with Serrice Council modifications to the pauldrons... Standard issue officer gauntlets though. And my legs are protected by Kassa Fabrication provided greaves. Then I just have your standard issue shit-kicker boots," Ashley replied, smiling a little bit as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Ah. Yeah. Armax updated my cuirass too. Kassa Pauldrons, though. Armax Gauntlets courtesy of the N7 program supply chains. Ariake greaves to aid in running and jumping and climbing. Then there's the N7 boots," Shepard said, proudly but not smugly. She knew that her supply chains were different than Ash's. Shepard had been a Spectre longer and had the ability to call on her N7 clearance to get the high-shelf stuff. She had tried to buy her crew top line equipment but some of it was just out of her reach even with the favors she could call in.

"Figured your shit wasn't something those of us lower on the food chain could hope to get," Ashley said. She didn't look as put out as her words made it seem.

"I did try to get you guys some good stuff," Shepard pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. And I used it. Managed to scrape together some money with my increased pay for the damn torso armor. Good thing too," Ash said.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get even better stuff now that we all saved the galaxy," Shepard said, smirking to herself as she checked for any cracking in the armor. It was silly, since it was practically brand new straight out of the box. But it was a habit that had probably saved her life a couple of times. Once again, her fingers traced the N and the 7 emblazoned on the breast.

"So long as the stuff we have keeps us alive," Ashley said. She almost cradled the blue cuirass to her chest. She put it down then picked up the M-76 Revenant. Shepard had secured it back during the Collector Crisis, as some had taken to calling it. The Lieutenant-Commander could still remember when she had rejoined the crew after Udina's coup attempt and Shepard had told her she had gathered a few new weapons that the second human Spectre could feel free to use now since she hadn't had the chance to refit on Mars.

"I never did get to ask, how does the Revenant handle?" Shepard asked, glancing over at the weapon in her XO's hands. Shepard had used the Avenger for a long time before finally being gifted the Valkyrie, a weapon made for use by N7 soldiers. But she hadn't tested the Revenant.

"Without the use of my suit's VI... a little bit better than crap. With it? It's a dream to use. It packs a whallop and the size of the thermal clip you can use in it makes sure I can lay down surprising fire until the cows come home... And then Garrus gave me a new barrel for it from Armax. I think it blows your N7 rifle outta the water," Ashley said proudly, spinning the weapon in her hands like one would at drill practice.

"Not with the new mods I had installed before our final push on Earth. Pretty sure it eeks forward," Shepard said, smirking.

"Well, we'll just have to see while we retake Omega won't we, Commander?" Ashley challenged.

"Copy that, LC."

Shepard picked up the Black Widow, smiling to herself. She'd never been a big fan of sniper rifles until she'd teamed up with Ash and Garrus. She'd used it to some pretty great success sniping Cerberus and Reapers alike. She unfolded the sniper rifle. Hazel eyes looked over the weapon.

"I remember once upon a time you said you'd never use a sniper rifle because you liked to look your enemy in the eye as it realized it was done for," Ashley said, reaching out to take the rifle from her commanding officer. She looked it over, her fingers trailing along the grooves in the barrel.

"That thing saved my life a few times. It takes a sniper to kill a sniper, right? Cerberus apparently recruited a bunch of snipers on steroids and speed," Shepard said.

Ashley smirked a bit to herself before turning a couple of knobs on the rifle. She then brought the scope up to her eye. A smile formed on her face then she handed the rifle back.

"Maybe now you can snipe a few more Cerberus bastards with your scope actually in focus," Ashley said.

"I... what? Hey, I killed a lot of Cerberus bastards with that rifle exactly the way it was!" Shepard defended.

"And let me guess you had to compensate a lot when you found the bullet wasn't going where you'd aimed?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. You're welcome."

Shepard cradled the Black Widow, her brows furrowed. "No wonder Garrus kept making fun of me," she said, dejectedly. She hated showing she wasn't an expert on every weapon out there.

"Don't worry about it, Skip. It's fixed now," Ashley said, smiling before turning her gaze to her own sniper rifle, the Viper.

"You know, I do have a rifle you could use instead of that one. The Valiant," Shepard said.

"Why don't _you_ use it?" Ashley asked, checking over the barrel of the Viper.

"I _like _the Black Widow. And the Valiant has the distinct lack of the same stopping power the Black Widow does and... I see your point," Shepard relented as she caught the look on Ash's face.

"Not to mention the Viper automatically ejects a spent thermal clip. The Valiant doesn't which makes me slower to line up the next shot," Ashley said, using a cloth to clean the scope on the rifle.

"Fair enough. The option's there. The Valiant barely has any recoil, though. Something to think about," Shepard said, folding the Black Widow up then setting it down.

"I'll keep it in mind," Ashley nodded.

The two turned as the elevator doors opened.

"Ms. Lawson. Welcome to our humble armory!" Shepard said, smirking a little bit.

"Is Mr. Cortez here?" Miranda asked, her eyes searching.

"Right here, Ms. Lawson," Cortez said as he appeared around the corner.

"Were you here this whole time we've been looking over the gear?" Shepard asked, turning to look at the man.

"I was checking over the Kodiak's eezo core. Didn't even know you two were here," Steve explained. He turned to look at Miranda. "I got the replacement parts you wanted for your Hornet."

"So the tip was good. Thank you, Mr. Cortez," Miranda said.

"Replacement parts?" Shepard asked, a little puzzled.

"Some of us aren't able to carry half our body weight in weaponry all over the galaxy, Shepard. And if I'm going to accompany you, I need to make sure I'm not slowed down by my weapons. Mr. Cortez had the solution: find lighter parts for my gun. So here we are," Miranda explained before taking the small box from Cortez.

"Do you... need any help fitting the parts into the-" Shepard began.

"I think I can handle it, thank you," Miranda cut her off before walking to the work bench behind Shepard. The Commander turned a little bit then shook her head somewhat.

"Oh, speaking of upgrading weapons. Did you get that new auto-targeting software yet?" Shepard asked, turning her attention back to her requisitions officer.

"Sorry, no. Armali is holding tight to it," Cortez replied with a helpless shake of the head.

"But I have the damn license for it!" Shepard said, frowning.

"Yeah, I sent them the info and they said no," Cortez said, shrugging.

"Maybe Liara can talk them into it. I could use that software with this new fight against Cerberus..." Shepard mused to herself.

"Good luck. I did get a new stability damper for your Valkyrie though," Cortez said, making his way to one of the boxes stacked next to the Kodiak he had been working on. He removed the stock from the box then returned, handing it over.

"Thanks, Cortez," Shepard said, smiling. She took the stock then went to grab her Valkyrie.

"I'm done here if you need the table," Miranda said, holding up the Hornet that now seemed to have streaks of red to its body.

"Thanks. Get some rest," Shepard said, taking Miranda's spot at the table.

"Might as well. Make the trip go faster," Miranda said. Ashley blinked a little bit in surprise. That was new... normally Miranda would've resisted the request. She dropped her gaze back down to her Wraith and she checked the bayonet she had affixed to the end when Miranda went by.

"Shepard," EDI's voice pierced the silence that had fallen over the armory.

"Yes?" Shepard asked without looking up from her Valkyrie as she fitted the damper on.

"We are due to arrive in the Omega Nebula shortly. Where would you like us to port while we wait until it is time to help Aria retake Omega Station?" EDI asked.

Shepard paused what she was doing as she went through the map in her head. Cerberus would probably detect them if they went straight to the Sahrabarik system. There was no way she wanted to go to the Amada system... _That's where I lost the first Normandy and I'm not putting the crew through that..._

"Take us to the Fathar system when we get to the Omega Nebula. Since I cleared out the Eclipse on Lorek it may be a good idea to pause there," Shepard said.

"As you wish, Shepard," EDI said.

The Commander returned to fitting the damper on. Once it was placed she picked up the weapon and looked it over. There was nothing more that could be done. Her weapons were all in good shape, her armor was perfectly fine...

"All right. Everyone get some rest. I don't know if anyone moved back in when I cleared out Lorek. So be ready. Cortez, make sure the shuttle is fueled and we've got the cannons working," Shepard said, clapping her ungloved hands together.

"Semper paratus, Shepard. Semper paratus," Cortez said, nodding a little. It was a throwback to the fact that the Marines the Alliance had modeled them after had used 'Semper Fidelis'.

Shepard put her weapons back in the locker and brushed her hand along her cuirass. She then went to the elevator, followed closely by Ashley. In seconds they were on the crew deck level.

"I'll see you when we get to Lorek, Commander," Ashley said. Shepard smiled and nodded.

"Get some rest, LC," she said.

"No need to tell me twice," Ashley said before heading off.

Shepard rounded the corner then headed to Liara's quarters. She knocked on the door then touched the button to open it. Liara was at her desk in the far corner closest to her bed. Shepard's gaze turned to the empty spot in the row of monitors. Guilt hit her as she remembered she was the cause for the empty spot.

"Oh, Kate. I didn't hear you come in," Liara said, turning slightly in her chair.

"Sorry, should've said something when I came in. Do you have the layout for Omega?" Shepard asked, crossing the distance.

"Yes. Here, I'll upload it to your omnitool," Liara said, hitting a couple of keys on the terminal she was working at. Shepard's omnitool buzzed moments later and she brought her arm up to accept the transfer.

"Thanks. I'll look over it tonight. We're heading to Lorek to wait out the rest of the time before we distract Cerberus for Aria," Shepard said.

"Lorek? Ah, of course. Seems like a sound decision to me. It will give me a chance to look over my armor and weapons, too," Liara said.

"Yeah, that's what Ash and I were doing. I hope you got some better armor, the stuff you used during the final battle seemed a little flimsy to me," Shepard said.

"Ah! So you would say! My armor happened to have upgraded shielding and my barriers were more than enough and... you were poking fun at me," Liara defended.

"Just a little bit," Shepard admitted, grinning lightly.

"If you must know, father sent along a set of Commando armor while you were in the hospital on Thessia. Its shielding seems more than adequate and the VI is very helpful in finding a target for my biotics. It also monitors my vital signs."

"Good. We'll need it. I'm going to head up top for a nap after I look over these plans. Please get some rest too."

"I will. I just have to check up on a couple of my operatives."

"All right," Shepard said. She leaned down and gently kissed the asari's forehead. Her bare hand cradled her lover's crest softly, earning a soft murmur of delight from the other. "I love you. Good night, Blue Angel."

"I love you too. Good night, Kate," Liara said, leaning up to kiss her human lover gently on the lips.

Shepard slowly pulled her hand from the young asari's crest then headed off. It was time to get a good night's rest before the action ramped up.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes:**

Before anyone asks, I'm not making anything up about the Adjutants or Petrovsky. This was all laid out in Mass Effect: Invasion. You may also be wondering how Cerberus can still be a threat since so many were Indoctrinated and/or fitted with Reaper tech. This will be explained shortly.

The armor descriptions (as in what they improve) are slightly different than what can be found in the game. Also, I figured with Ash being a Spectre that meant she could get somewhat better armor though still a little 'weaker' than what an N7 soldier Spectre like Shepard would ("They get the best equipment, the best assignments..."). In the case of the greaves... why would they help with a *punch* when they're on your *legs*? Thus, the change.

I also tried to tailor the weapons so that nobody was using the same gun as the other person. Admittedly, this means that I have had to work very hard to match their skills with the weapon. I also felt that limiting your squad to two weapons and not being able to change what type of weapon combo was a bit weird. Especially if the squad had a different weapon proficiency when you first met them in previous games. So far only a couple of things have changed. If they have powers that help wield a weapon that was brought in to my 'equation'. If you think a weapon doesn't fit a character, I would love feedback on it.

Shepard will, in the next few chapters, display powers that span more than one class. This is on purpose and is meant to show that Shepard has become more well-rounded as a Spectre out of necessity.

Also, in case it isn't clear OCS refers to Officer Candidates School. I assume they have such a thing for Alliance Marines. Semper Paratus means 'Always Ready' (in case context clues failed) and is currently used by the United States Coast Guard.


	13. Take It Back!

**Notes/Summary:**

*Now* it gets interesting! And fun. And you know that warning that's been up since the first chapter? Heed it now. There won't be gratuitous violence but there will be violence. Biotic attacks can make things messy.

In this chapter, Shepard and her squad take part in taking back Omega from a section of Cerberus. Lots of close quarters fighting, some strong language, and some good ol' fashioned mid-fight humor.

* * *

"Stealth system engaged, Commander. As if we really need it," Joker said over his shoulder. "We will be dropping out of FTL in five minutes."

"Right," Shepard said with a nod. She wore her menacing N7 armor with her complement of weapons attached- the Valkyrie and Black Widow were strapped side by side to her back, her Crusader shotgun rested on her lower back then she had her Scorpion pistol which had been a gift from Major Kirrahe. It was an unconventional little pistol but she always found a use for it.

The short stop at Lorek had been uneventful as far as running into trouble was concerned.

She turned then headed out of the cockpit towards the CIC. Liara smiled a little bit before handing over Shepard's black helmet with N7 emblazoned on the side. Shepard nodded then took the helmet. She secured it on her head and made sure it connected to her chest piece properly.

"Okay everyone, get to your stations. After we draw off a few of the Cerberus cruisers Joker will hit the FTL again so we can jump back to Omega and board before they know what the hell just happened. However, I imagine they'll try to shoot us in the ass as we rush off with them in pursuit so be prepared for that. Any last questions before we drop out of FTL?" Shepard said as she looked at everyone. Miranda was wearing an odd set of white armor that almost seemed patterned off of the uniform she wore. Liara had found the Commando armor her father had sent and was wearing it. It was odd seeing Liara in the silver armor that many an asari commando could be seen wearing. Ashley of course was wearing the blue armor Shepard had seen and spoken with her about.

"Yeah, can we make it so that the person who kills the fewest Cerberus bastards has to buy the drinks later?" Ashley called out. Shepard chuckled as she leaned up against the railing surrounding the galaxy map. Miranda, like usual, didn't seem amused. Liara regarded the Lieutenant-Commander mildly.

"And how would we figure out who killed who?" Shepard asked.

"Ammo type. Disruptor, incendiary, warp, cryo," Ashley said, ticking them off on one hand.

"Nah, disruptor and warp wouldn't work. They wouldn't leave a good enough impression," Shepard said.

"Three minutes until we drop out of FTL," Joker called out.

"All right, fine. You gotta better idea?" Ashley said, pulling on her own helmet at Joker's ETA warning.

"Replace disruptor and warp with tungsten and polonium," Shepard replied, smugly.

"Uh... polonium rounds? I thought we stopped using those for a very good reason," Liara cut in.

"Dr. T'soni is right. They're a little too dangerous. Especially in close quarters," Miranda said, her accent sounding odd coming through her helmet.

"Fine, then someone can have non-modified," Shepard said, folding her arms.

"One minute!" Joker warned.

"I don't even want this to be a competition," Liara said, distressed.

"Then you get the non-modified rounds. Miranda can take tungsten," Shepard said. She checked her assault rifle then tapped a couple of keys on her omnitool. A little image of a bullet on fire appeared on her arm for a second then disappeared.

"Figures you'd take the incendiary. Guess that means I get to freeze our enemies," Ashley remarked, tapping a couple of keys on her own omnitool.

Miranda rolled her eyes, though nobody saw since her face was mostly obscured by her helmet, then activated the tungsten ammo power for her Hornet.

"Wait, what if someone kills a Cerberus guy with biotics?" Ashley asked.

"Just make sure you shoot them first somewhere?" Shepard said.

"You two are impossible. You both know you're the only ones who are going to take the competition seriously," Liara said.

"We still gotta separate the kills from the rest, Liara," Shepard pointed out. "I won't use my biotics to kill, then. And if someone does die from biotics we'll assume it was Liara."

"I'm a biotic too," Miranda interrupted. She was a little bit interested in how the competition would play out so of course she'd try to participate.

"Oh for fuck's sake. We'll figure it out when we get on the ground!" Shepard said.

The ship barely even rocked as it came out of FTL. Once it did they were faced with the sight of a half dozen Cerberus cruisers.

"Firing Javelin torpedoes!" Joker called out.

"Initiating cyberwarfare suite. Blocking communications. They are now aware of our presence," EDI said, her voice originating from the body sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Direct hit on one of the cruisers!" Joker said. It was the most excitement he had had in weeks. Shepard smiled to herself as she watched him pilot the ship.

"Looks like we made them mad. We've got three of the cruisers coming after us. But, it seems like they have a plan for this kind of thing, two are staying behind to guard the station," Joker said. His fingers flew along the terminal. The _Normandy_ banked hard to the right, causing the crew to grasp for anything sturdy to keep them upright.

Shepard brought her hand up then touched the side of her helmet, keying in to the frequency they had agreed upon with Aria.

"The Eclipse, Blood Pack, and Blue Suns are moving in, Shepard. I hope you're going to tell me you drew all of those cruisers away from my station," Aria said.

"Not all of them. You're going to have a couple to skirt around. We're taking the rest with us then we'll double back. Don't get too far along without us," Shepard said.

"When you come back around, board on the top level then make your way down. We're going to board on the bottom and go up. We'll meet somewhere in the middle. I want the Illusive Man's attack dogs _off_ of my station within the week," Aria said.

"Within the _week_? Why not within the day?"

"You forget how big Omega is and how dug in Cerberus is. Even with Commander Shepard it'll take a while."

"...Fuck. You're right. Last I read the max population was almost eight million with a length of almost fifty kilometers."

"Exactly. Did you really think this was going to be a quick get in, get out kind of deal?"

"No, I expected that I'd be able to flush out a good portion of them then you'd do the rest."

"There are a lot of places to hide on Omega. I will need your help to root out the bastards. Don't worry, you'll get paid for it and get plenty of ammo to finish them off."

"Not concerned about either one but thanks."

"We've left the Sahrabarik system. Should we double-back now?" Joker called out.

"Turn us about and fire torpedoes, first. See if we can disable a couple of the cruisers before we head back to the station," Shepard ordered. "We'll see you when we see you, Aria. Try not to get killed."

"Nobody _fucks_ with Aria and lives for long, Shepard."

"Of course, silly me. Bye now."

Shepard made her way up to the cockpit, grunting when she was slammed into the door frame as Joker turned them about sharply.

"Firing torpedoes," Joker said. Shepard reached out and grasped the headrest to Joker's chair. She watched as one of the torpedoes slammed through one of the cruisers as if they were made from tissue paper. She winced a little bit as the memories of the Collector attack hit her. The other torpedo went wide and 'skipped' along the hull of a second cruiser.

"Alright, Joker, FTL now," Shepard ordered.

"Aye aye," the pilot replied before keying in a command. The cruisers disappeared from view as the ship jumped. They were at the station almost instantly after FTL was engaged.

"Steve, we're on our way down. The Kodiak all warmed up?" Shepard asked, touching her helmet to tap into the frequency shared by all Normandy crew.

"Warmed up and ready to go," Cortez answered.

"Good," Shepard said, collecting her crew as she made her way to the elevator. The ride was short as usual. Liara, Miranda, Ash, and Shepard all piled into the Kodiak with room to spare.

The ramp lowered and Steve expertly piloted the Kodiak out of the _Normandy_. Shepard checked over her weapons one more time. She looked out the window and saw a few ships bearing the Omega logo heading towards the station.

_Aria T'Loak, that's someone I never thought we'd be in bed with_, Shepard remembered Hackett remarking when she told him she'd secured the help of the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse mercs thanks to Aria.

"I want you to drop us off, Steve. Don't stick around. This thing's hardly capable of standing up to much abuse," Shepard said, her voice taking on a vaguely robotic tone thanks to speaking through her helmet.

"I'm not leaving you here, Comm-" Cortez began to argue.

"Steve! Just do it. For me. We'll be fine," Shepard cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. But I'm coming back at the first sign of trouble," Cortez relented. Shepard sighed. That was the best she was going to get. She patted his shoulder then turned and headed to the door. As she did Cortez brought the shuttle into a loading hangar. She watched as the door slid open. She brought her assault rifle up then dropped down from the Kodiak. Hazel eyes swept around to make sure the LZ was safe then she signaled to her squad. Ashley hopped down and took a defensive position with her Revenant. Liara was next followed by Miranda.

"Okay so _how_ are we going to separate our kills if we use biotics?" Ashley asked just as Cortez floated up higher then turned around to leave the hangar.

"If their shields were overloaded that was me," Miranda said.

"I'm not playing," Liara said, checking the thermal clip in her Hurricane that was courtesy of Shepard's N7 supply lines.

"Yeah but we still need to know how to separate-" Shepard began.

"Fine. I'll stick with Singularity," Liara said.

As Liara brought her gun down Shepard looked over the asari's shoulder. She quickly pushed Liara out of the way as she brought her assault rifle up, pinging a Cerberus Centurion right through one of the glowing eye slits. He gurgled before dropping down, dead. They could hear a _fwoom _and a hiss as the skin on his face melted within the helmet thanks to the incendiary ammo.

Shepard touched a key on her omnitool to scan the surrounding area.

"Looks like he was just doing patrol," Shepard mused to herself. She kept the scanner running, having the results show up on her visor.

Slowly the Commander made her way over to the dropped trooper. She crouched down, tilting her head a little bit. Ashley and the others came up behind her, watching for anyone to sneak up on them.

"Alrighty, let's see what these guys look like," she said. She grasped the helmet. She then unhinged it. With a jerk she removed it entirely. She dropped the helmet when she got a good look at him.

"Human. Completely and utterly human..." she murmured.

"I thought all of Cerberus were implanted with Reaper tech," Ashley said.

"Perhaps this detachment didn't get implanted. They were too far away from the processing facilities," Liara suggested.

"From what I know, the taking of Omega happened before you even met the Cerberus soldiers on Mars. Hell, it happened while you were incarcerated. They weren't changing civilians too much longer before the Reapers attacked Earth," Miranda said.

"Alright, so we're going up against wholly human Cerberus. That'll make things easy as pie," Shepard said, rising to her feet.

"Indeed. We need to take Petrovsky alive, though," Miranda remarked.

"Of course. I want to see him squirm and realize that _Commander Shepard_ is going to destroy him and Cerberus once and for all."

She glanced at the map on her omnitool then sighed a little.

"All right. We've got a long way to go. Let's get to it," she said. She picked up her rifle then headed off.

"Not every civilian has to have left Omega. We have to be careful. I highly doubt many people on Omega would be willing to work with Cerberus and will see you as a chance to get to safety," Liara said.

"Yeah, got it," Shepard said.

Their boots barely made a sound as they swept the floor they had landed on. They knew that a good portion of the levels had to be empty. But there was also no way they'd be able to search every nook and cranny. It would take months even with scanners. They just had one thing to do: thin out the numbers as much as possible then meet up with Aria's crew.

"I'm getting some radio chatter," Ashley called out as she toyed with her omnitool. Shepard paused then glanced over at the Lieutenant-Commander.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're setting up... shit. They're setting up turrets and they have a few mechs two levels below this one," Ashley said.

"This'll be fun. Anyone remember to bring a missile launcher?" Shepard said. They didn't stop, there was no time. Shepard stepped over a corpse that looked to be a few weeks dead.

"Sorry, left it in my other armor," Ashley quipped.

"Perhaps we should pause the competition so that we can use biotics to our heart's content?" Miranda suggested.

Shepard's eyes glinted with determination. "No. We can do this the old fashioned way," she said.

The next level gave them a squad of Cerberus soldiers to get through. It was the same type of tactic that had been used on the Cerberus base: delay not stop.

Shepard quickly took cover around a corner and Ash jumped behind a crate. Liara used her Singularity to block the left hand side from a possible flanking maneuver. Miranda quickly surveyed the area before using overload on an electronic panel. Said panel controlled the lights that dotted the street. As the lights died, the VI in everyone's suits activated the night vision protocols for their helmets. Shepard leaned around a corner and popped off a couple of shots. One bullet sliced through the thin armor covering one soldier's neck. A hissing sound was heard and then a _foom_ as the incendiary ammo lit his body, offering some light to shoot by.

A bullet slammed into her shields but it did not originate from the ground. She quickly looked up and around, squinting inside of her helmet to catch any sight of a sniper. A second shot hit her shield which caused her VI to give a warning that she was now at a quarter full shield strength.

"Shepard, the catwalk!" Liara called out. At the direction, Shepard's gaze rose. She holstered her assault rifle then quickly unfolded her Black Widow. The VI in her suit connected to the scope.

"Target locked," the VI said. Shepard pulled the trigger. There was a _crack! _sound as the bullet erupted from her rifle. She watched through the scope as the opposing sniper's head exploded in a cloud of blood, brain matter, and helmet ceramic. A burst of fire was seen moments later as it sparked along the bodysuit the soldier wore under his armor.

"Hah! Tango down," Shepard celebrated, clenching her hand into a fist and pumping it in the air somewhat. "Oh, shit!" she yelped milliseconds later, ducking back into cover just as a missile zoomed by where her head had been moments before.

"Perhaps you shouldn't count your varren before they hatch," Liara remarked, moving closer to make sure that Shepard was unharmed.

"...Chickens. Don't count your _chickens_ before they hatch," Shepard said, resting against the wall of what she could only assume was an apartment building. "Do varren even come from eggs?"

"Yes," Liara replied before peeking out of cover. She threw a second Singularity which caught three of the soldiers. They gave very human yelps while they bashed into each other and floated around. Miranda took her chance to get a couple kills of her own and fired off two shots from her pistol. The tungsten ammunition ripped through the soldiers' armor, through their soft bodies, and out the other side. Ashley used her Wraith to finish off the third. Ice formed along the armor but it didn't matter as he was dead before his armor could even shatter. Seconds later the Singularity died down and dropped the soldiers that had been caught in it.

"Where's our missile guy?" Shepard asked.

"Right here, bitch!" the voice was female. Shepard spun around then grunted as a missile slammed into her stomach, knocking her off of her feet. Her shields did their job, having regenerated just before she had asked the question.

"Ouch... was that because I called you a guy?" Shepard mumbled when she got her breath back. The VI in her suit kept yammering on about complete lack of shields. She groaned a bit as she sat up. Miranda and Liara both had mass effect fields glowing around them while Ash had her shotgun trained on the female Cerberus soldier with the missile launcher trained on them. _Thank God I got upgraded armor and shielding..._

"You just killed my squad. That missile was for them and it should've _killed_ you. Who the fuck are you?" the female Cerberus soldier demanded, swapping her missile launcher for a submachine gun. Shepard squinted a little within her helmet then cocked her head to the side. She was so used to people knowing who she was-at least Cerberus always seemed to know- that it was strange for someone to ask such a thing now.

"You _really_ don't know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Of course I know who you are. I just asked that question for my health," the soldier said. Shepard could almost hear her roll her eyes as she spoke.

"No need to get snippy," Shepard said mildly. She calmly rose to her feet then patted her armor to try to assess any damage that her VI didn't tell her. The shields had prevented any damage to the armor itself.

"Why do you want to know who it is? You honestly think we'll let you leave here alive?" Ashley demanded, shotgun cocked and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I'd at least like to know who killed my squad before she kills me," the unnamed female said.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. First human Spectre. N7. I command the _SSV Normandy SR-2_. The Illusive Man died at my hand and I'm going to finish off his little organization once and for all," Shepard said.

"You're... but you _died_. I mean... really _died_ when the Reapers were destroyed. It was all over the vids..." the soldier stammered.

"I really died when the Collectors destroyed the first _Normandy_, too. I don't like to stay dead, in case that isn't obvious. Now who the hell are you?" Shepard said, folding her arms.

"Why do you care? You're just going to kill me," the soldier said.

"Normally I don't have a chat with Cerberus soldiers before I kill them so I never get a chance to ask for their name. I'd like to know yours, so I can remember those I've killed to attain peace. Humor me. Not to mention, I'm not sure I've ever killed a female Cerberus soldier who wasn't hyped up on speed and shooting at me with a targeting laser equipped sniper rifle."

"Typical Spectre. Doesn't give a damn how many people are killed so long as they get the job done."

"With all due respect, the Cerberus soldiers I killed were _Indoctrinated_ and _fitted with Reaper tech_. They weren't human anymore. The Illusive Man sold his soul and the souls of those that worked for him. I did them a _favor_. And before that, the geth that I killed were slaves to Saren and the Reaper Sovereign. And before _that_ I killed batarians. And I killed even more in the Bahak system because that was the only way to save everyone in the galaxy. But mark my words, we're better off without some batarian scum. So give me your God damn name because even though you chose the wrong organization to join, you're still human and worth remembering just like my unit back on Akuze and just like those I lost to the geth and the Reapers!"

The night vision her helmet gave her allowed her to see quite clearly as the soldier holstered her weapon then reached up. Shepard signaled to her squad to lower their own weapons. She watched with narrowed eyes as the still unnamed female removed her helmet. As the helmet was removed, shoulder length hair was released. She couldn't tell the color thanks to using the night vision. She did however pick up a wicked gash long since healed trailing from the woman's ear to her jaw.

"My name is Erica Buckner. I was on Mindoir when the batarians hit it. I was a mere child. I joined Cerberus because they took care of humans. Nobody wanted to even talk about Mindoir much less help us rebuild. Destroying the Bahak system was the best thing you could have done. But then you had to fuck everything up by killing my friends," the woman said. Shepard wondered if the scar on Erica's face was from the Mindoir raid.

"Cerberus took care of its people by destroying the core essence of being human! Whatever Cerberus was when you joined, they were no longer the same Cerberus when I killed hundreds of troopers and then the Illusive Man himself. The Cerberus you're a part of now is a fringe part of the organization now. I'm _sorry_ I killed your friends and I'm sorry the batarians killed the people you knew and loved on Mindoir. You can be sure if I hadn't been on Earth nor only 16 at the time I would have been there, killing them instead."

"But you're still going to kill me."

"Maybe we don't _have_ to kill her..." Liara murmured via the private channel. "She may be useful to get to Petrovsky. And she may turn out to be like Miranda and wanting no more part of Cerberus."

"You want me to go back on my promise to kill every Cerberus bastard I find?"

"She'd be ex-Cerberus. You wouldn't be going back on your promise then," Miranda interjected. Shepard knew Miranda had a point.

Shepard sighed a little bit before rubbing at her bicep. A part of her was screaming at her not to do it. That this could all be some trap. It was a great story that almost seemed tailor made to cause empathy. She brought up her omnitool and keyed in a few commands. After the string of commands was put in a pop was heard coming from the girl's submachine gun. A second pop was heard from her missile launcher.

"The hell did you just do?" Erica demanded.

"Safety precuation so you can't literally shoot us in the back. I'm going to let you live. And because you'll be unarmed that'll give you more incentive to follow my orders along with the whole not betraying us thing. After we get you to Afterlife you will be interrogated fully and then we will decide what to do with you," Shepard explained calmly.

"Hang on, Afterlife? That's about a dozen levels down. And there are multiple squads between here and there. I'll be accidentally killed before we reach it!"

"No you won't. Shepard knows what she's doing. You must trust her," Liara said calmly.

"Not to mention, your shields are fine and if need be Liara will put up a barrier to protect you. You'll be fine. I promise. You have a chance to redeem yourself. Don't waste it," Shepard said.

"Fine," Erica muttered. She pulled her helmet back on. She trailed silently behind Shepard. Ashley brought up the rear, watching their six constantly. They made it so that Erica was boxed in for protection purposes.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes:**

Yes, the squad gets all the same ammo powers as Shep. But that's courtesy of Shepard who shares the 'software' for such things. In-game, squadmates can gain ammo powers Shepard has if you upgrade it to a certain level.

I did my best to describe the tactics and the attacks without making things seem like they were taking a while to actually happen. I also had to keep track of four different people as they attacked dozens. This chapter was the first where I've actually had to account for both biotic attacks and weapons. I've done gunfights before, but not like this. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

The first set of batarians mentioned are not the Torfan batarians. Who they are will be explained later.


	14. New Rule: Nobody Effs with Shepard

The level below the one they'd found Erica on was empty, confirmed both by scanners and Erica herself. The next level however was not at all empty. They could hear the sound of mechs and the hum of generators for portable cover systems. Shepard glanced around them. They were in a warehouse type district. She frowned in thought.

"Liara, stay with Erica here. Ash, Miranda, and I will go on ahead to take out the turrets and those damn mechs," Shepard ordered, checking the map on her omni-tool.

"Don't you wish now you hadn't overloaded my missile launcher?" Erica quipped, earning an unseen glare from Shepard.

Shepard tapped her helmet a little bit, causing Erica to tilt her head to the side. Shepard used her omni-tool to 'break into' Erica's and send the frequency for their helmets.

"So we can keep in contact. If you're going to be part of the unit you're going to need to be able to hear our warnings," Shepard explained.

"I'm not a part of your unit, Shepard. I'm a prisoner," Erica said.

"Think of it as a trial membership. You help us, don't betray us, and follow orders and maybe we'll take you with us instead of leaving you with Aria to let her... interrogate you," Shepard said.

"You must think I'm stupid on top of everything else. I know how someone like Aria T'Loak deals with people who have wronged her!" Erica blurted.

"All the more reason for you to be a good girl and stay with Liara while we clear out this floor," Shepard said.

"Fine. Just... there should be a platoon out there," Erica said, knowing the only way she was going to get out of this with the least amount of scrapes and bruises was to cooperate.

"Right," Shepard said, unhooking a grenade from her belt. She smiled a bit before heading off. Miranda and Ash followed her lead and went to find flanking positions. Shepard used her free hand to hold her shotgun as she wandered forward. She crouched down behind a crate then peeked over the top. The VI in her suit showed three hostiles clumped together around a corner. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth she aimed carefully then removed the pin from the grenade. She tossed it to where it bounced lightly off a wall before dropping around the corner. She heard a chorus of 'shit!' before the explosion. Flames erupted thanks to the modifications she had made to the grenades. She rolled out of cover.

Shepard popped up from her spot. She pressed her back against the wall of the building the Cerberus soldiers had been hiding near. She looked around the corner to pop off a few shots in order to finish them.

Her attention was grabbed when she saw an orb of blue appear. Seconds later two soldiers were jerked together. Their armor clunked at each impact. She then heard both soldiers scream as the circuits in their armor were overloaded. _Miranda_... Shepard thought. She looked down when she felt a hand clutch at her ankle. She growled softly. Her other foot came up then smashed down on the soldier's helmet. She used her shotgun to send flaming buckshot at his back. The scream was blood curdling as the ammo pierced through his armor and burned both skin and spandex bodysuit. Shepard was sure if she had engaged the olfactory sensors on her helmet she could smell the burnt flesh.

She brought her gun up as two more soldiers rushed at her. They fired their submachine guns but her shields held against the onslaught of bullets. Both were blown back by the force her gun had when she fired. Over the sound of her gun firing she didn't hear another soldier drop down behind her. A snarl left her as bulky arms went around her neck. She struggled valiantly before getting a hold on the soldier. With a shout she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back on the ground with a thunk. A mass effect field erupted around her body. She brought her hand up but paused. She shook her head, the field dying. She then fired at his face. A scream of pain before he choked on his own blood. She didn't even bother to check if he had died from his wounds. She looked up.

Ashley was being held in a full-nelson by another soldier though she kicked mightily at a second who was advancing on her. Shepard leapt over a couple of crates, swapping weapons as she went. She ducked when suddenly the soldier grappling with Ashley went flying in her direction. She blinked.

"Sorry, Skipper!" Ashley called out, picking up her dropped shotgun then turning to fire icy buckshot in the face of the soldier who had tried to help his friend in taking her down. Shepard spun, sending her boot to a soldier's neck. He crumpled from the force and she finished him off with a shot from her own shotgun.

"Ahh!" a scream echoed throughout the area, heard even above the din of battle. Both Ash and Shepard whipped around to find the source of the scream. Eyes widened within helmets as they watched a soldier hanging helplessly in the air, his armor disintegrating around him as if acid had been thrown on him. Shepard looked around quickly before catching sight of Miranda.

"You son of a bitch!" Miranda damn near roared before throwing him as hard as she could into a wall. The force was so strong that he actually went _through_ the warehouse wall. Shepard ran over, still in shock.

"Miranda! What the fuck are you doing?" Shepard demanded. Ashley ran up behind Shepard after shooting another Cerberus soldier.

"Is everyone on our crew completely losing their marbles?" Ashley asked.

"Quiet. Miranda!" Shepard said, grabbing the woman's arm before she could step through the giant hole in the wall. She ducked a punch then grasped at Miranda's other arm, jerking her close so she couldn't flail or try to kick her. Ashley ducked into the building, slamming her foot onto the soldier's now unarmored stomach to keep him down. She aimed the muzzle of her shotgun right at his face but didn't fire.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I don't normally make a habit of losing my temper. But he... he called me the Illusive Man's errant whore. I would've been able to handle it if he hadn't asked if I had a more obedient sister," Miranda mumbled, her head resting against Shepard's armored chest. Shepard could almost _hear_ Ashley's ears prick up at the conversation going on behind her. Shepard heard a _crunch!_ as Ashley slammed the butt of her shotgun into the man's face, breaking his nose instantly. He gave a shout of pain before gurgling as he tried to breathe through the blood draining into his throat.

"Well, then that's understandable. But try not to _punch_ me next time," Shepard said, releasing the former Cerberus operative. She watched as Miranda took in a deep breath then nodded.

"Will do, Shepard," Miranda said. She turned to duck into the building, coming up behind Ashley. She unholestered her pistol then fired off two shots at the man's head.

"All right everyone. Let's find those damn mechs and turrets," Shepard said. She pulled out her assault rifle. She jumped out of the hole in the wall to lead the way down the street.

She stopped dead as she heard the unmistakable hum of a turret. The first couple of shots hit her shields before she jumped behind a wall to get out of the way. Ashley jumped then landed sprawled at Shepard's feet but was unharmed. Miranda had taken cover behind the building on the opposite side of the street.

"Holy mother of turrets," Miranda murmured when she got a good look at what they were up against.

"I think that's the same type of turret we were up against on Mars, Skipper. A wee bit more portable of course and... not strapped to the ceiling. But I'm sure it's the same type," Ash said once she got to her feet and looked around the corner for herself.

"Okay. So you know how to destroy it. Right?" Miranda asked, raising her voice a little so she could be heard over the whirr.

Shepard and Ashley shared a look.

"_Right?" _Miranda repeated.

"We... didn't even destroy the stalactite turret on Mars," Shepard admitted. Shepard was sure if Miranda wasn't wearing a helmet she would've seen her jaw drop. Miranda seemed to opt for slamming her palm to her helmet.

"Look, you have your ruddy biotics right? You or I can just Overload the damn thing!" Shepard said.

"I don't think you quite understand the mechanics behind that power, Shepard. That thing is _gigantic_. I can overpower a damn power conduit. But this? Not even you could!" Miranda said.

"What, Miss Perfect can't handle a big responsibility like makin' a turret explode?" Ashley asked, checking over her weapons as they all tried to come up with a plan.

"I don't see _you_ making anything explode without the use of munitions," Miranda snapped.

"Enough. Both of you. Sheesh, I thought you two finally bonded. Okay, look. Miranda, you at least take down its shields. Ash and I will pop grenades. Then I'll finish it off with a Biotic Slam. How's that?" Shepard cut in.

"Oi, that gives you a free kill," Ashley said.

"Turrets don't count, Ash," Shepard said patiently.

"Oh but Mechs do?"

"Well, yeah. They have troops inside. Now gimmie a damn answer about the plan."

"Seems sound enough," Miranda said, shifting her feet to get closer to the corner of the wall she was hiding behind. A mass effect field appeared around the ex-Cerberus operative before she flung her hand forward, directing her attack at the turret. She hid behind cover again before it could target her. An explosion hit the air as the shield generator exploded. Shepard removed the pin from her grenade then leapt across the gap between the two buildings. As she did the VI in her suit targeted the turret. She tossed the grenade when she got a good shot. Ashley's grenade bounced along behind Shepard's. Miranda helped Shepard up just as another explosion sounded.

The Commander peeked around the corner, assault rifle at the ready. The turret was smoking but not necessarily out of commission. Annoyingly, a combat engineer was already on his way to fix the damn thing. She popped off a few shots, ending his career rather early. His body fell limply next to the turret. She tapped a command into her omnitool, causing her rifle to almost glow. She then fired a single shot that slammed _hard_ into the turret, sending its parts flying.

"Nice concussive shot, Skipper," Ashley praised, offering a thumbs up as well.

"Thanks," Shepard said with a nod before taking point to advance.

A couple of smaller turrets were set up down the way with a-

"_God damn mech!" _Shepard ground out, her hands gripping her assault rifle hard. Her leg was throbbing thanks to a missile that had slammed into it when she had tried to dive out of the way. She gasped with pain, glancing down at the damage. The missile had actually gotten through her shields in one blow and made a _dent_ in her armor. She was sure her leg was bruising but was also sure it wasn't broken. Unlike the handheld missile launcher Erica had been toting, the mech's missile launcher had a lot more _oomph_ behind the shots.

"I just got my legs working again," Shepard sulked while her hands went to her belt to find another grenade.

"Basic strategy, sweep the leg," Ashley said.

"Yeah, no kidding. How many grenades you got left?" Shepard asked, counting three on her belt, one of which she had nicked from the dead engineer.

"Uh... four. You?" Ash replied.

"Three. Miranda?"

"I have three as well. I couldn't fit that many on my belt," Miranda replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"All right well they fucked up grouping the mech in with the turrets. Same as last time, we throw the 'nades altogether. Miranda... how're your amps? Are you okay for another-" Shepard began.

"I told you before, I'm not like normal humans. I'm fine. What do you need me to do?" Miranda said, cutting the Commander off.

Shepard frowned a little bit, glancing over at Ashley. They both had plenty of experience with biotics to know there was a breaking point for everyone. Even a strong biotic like Jack got tired after a good hard fight. And so far they had been fighting for quite a while. Even Shepard with all of the upgrades Miranda was more or less responsible for got tired. The... pitfalls of being an organic.

Shepard chewed on her lower lip.

"I need you to hit that mech with a Warp and an Overload. Since they're all so close together it should leech over to the turrets. Can you do that or should I?" Shepard finally asked.

"I can do it," Miranda assured the Commander.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Miranda. You more than proved yourself at the Collector base. I just don't need you to- Damn it!" Shepard growled out as Miranda rushed past the Commander, mass effect field glowing vividly around her body. She darted out into the open, energy flowing from her hands to the mech. The Warp went first followed by the Overload. The mech jerked violently while the turrets made a high pitched squeal like an old teapot before exploding.

"And I thought you were stubborn," Ashley quipped before getting up to let loose with her Revenant against the mech. Shepard got to her feet before charging head long at the mech, dodging its machine gun fire and missiles as she went. A mass effect field wrapped around her form for protection as she got closer. A blade formed quickly thanks to her Omni-tool and she used it to smash the canopy of the still jerking Atlas. A shout of surprise came from the pilot of the mech before she used the omniblade to stab him in the throat. He gurgled and gagged on the blood. She grasped him by the front of his armor then jerked him out of the canopy, throwing him down. The Atlas had stopped firing some time ago. Ashley came up and executed the Atlas mech pilot with a douple tap of her Revenant to his head.

Shepard used her omniblade again to disable the Atlas entirely so that no side could use it. The omniblade disappeared moments later, its parts to be recycled by the omni-tool.

Once that was finished Shepard rounded on her former XO. She grabbed Miranda by the front of her armor then shoved her up against a building. An audible through her helmet growl was heard from the Commander.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Lawson? Rushing head long into battle like that is not what I want from you!" Shepard ground out. Ashley walked up behind the two, her hands holding her Revenant in a casual pose rather than pointed at either one. She knew not to get in the way of one of Shepard's tongue-lashings.

"You gave the plan of attack. If we dawdled any longer our opening would have disappeared. The Atlas was getting further and further away from the turrets as we argued over who would attack where," Lawson said calmly.

"You destroyed the plan in two seconds, Lawson! You follow _my_ orders to the letter, do you copy?" Shepard snarled out, pushing Miranda further into the wall. Cracks formed in the wall from the pressure being exerted by the for all intents and purposes super human. Miranda winced inside of her helmet.

"I copy. Now let go before you bring this building down around us," Miranda said, her voice icy.

"We'll continue this discussion back on the _Normandy_ when this mission is over. Until then you stick to the plan. I give the orders and you obey. We may be going up against simple humans instead of Collectors or Reapers but they can kill us just the same," Shepard said, releasing the woman. Miranda dropped the inch or so to the ground and easily regained her balance.

"Yes sir," Miranda said. Ashley glanced between the two as Shepard began to walk away. There was a lot of tension between the two, perhaps built up way before the mission even started. But it wasn't Ashley's place to figure it out. She followed dutifully after the Commander while Miranda brought up the rear. They had more or less cleared out the floor so they were heading back to pick up Erica and Liara.

Once they got to where the two were hiding, Shepard grunted with pain then scrabbled to get a grip on the door to stay upright. Her leg was throbbing from the encounter with the mech.

"By the Goddess. Shepard!" Liara called out, leaving Erica's side to help the Commander up.

"I'm fine. My leg's just sore as hell. How many more levels until we get to Afterlife?" Shepard asked, brushing off her bondmate's concern.

"Just a few more levels but they should be more or less clear save for a couple of scouts unless the people you killed managed to send out a warning," Erica said. She had taken off her helmet some time back at Liara's behest to make sure the woman couldn't call the rest of Cerberus on Omega about the assault. The lack of the helmet gave Shepard a clear view of the copper hair Erica had. She had green eyes to match but no freckles to speak of. At least on her face. The scar on her cheek looked even nastier in proper light.

"I don't think we gave them a chance. C'mon, let's move," Shepard said. She extracted herself from her lover's grip then set off, holding her pistol rather than her rifle or shotgun. It was easier and faster to move with just the pistol. The others followed her lead, warily and wearily going down the multiple flights of stairs.


	15. When the Dog Bites

"Shepard. Shepard wake up," a voice broke through, jerking the Commander out of her slumber. She momentarily panicked as her thoughts turned to the time she had been woken up after Project Lazarus was attacked. It didn't help the voice was Miranda's once again.

"What? What is it?" Shepard mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her face with one hand. The 'few levels' Erica had mentioned had turned out to be about ten more. They were too tired to go further than two more so they had stopped to rest for the 'night'. Aria had been right about the 'within the week' rather than 'within the day'.

"We need to get moving, Shepard. We've almost arrived at Afterlife. That _has_ to be the place Petrovsky is hiding. It's one of the more easily defensible positions on Omega. Come on," Miranda said.

The Commander groaned then nodded before sitting up. She pulled on her armor and helmet. She picked up her weapons. One by one they were strapped to her body in easily accessible places.

"Have we heard from Aria yet?" Shepard asked once her helmet was on securely.

"Not yet. I imagine we will soon. How's your leg?" Liara said.

"Still hurts. Going to need Chakwas to take a look at it when this is all said and done," Shepard admitted with a shrug of the shoulders. She glanced over at Erica who was again going helmetless. The Commander nodded to her a little in good morning. Erica returned the nod with a light smile.

"The medi-gel we used should control the swelling and most of the pain at least," Liara said. The five women then set off, going down multiple flights of steps and clearing the floors as they went. On the floor just above where Afterlife was, Aria opened up the communications.

"We'll take one entrance, you take the other. Try not to blow my club up while you're taking down that bastard Petrovsky," Aria said.

"I shall do my best, Your Highness," Shepard remarked, swapping out her pistol for her assault rifle.

"Hm. See that you do."

Shepard's eyes swept the immediate vicinity for any enemies or even a place in the floor to jump down into Afterlife. She found neither one.

The main entrance to Afterlife was the same as it always had been. Minus the bouncers and the long line of people waiting to get in, of course. Shepard stopped short when she caught sight of the glowing red lock on the door.

"Liara?" Shepard called out.

"I've got it," Liara said almost before Shepard got her name out. She moved forward then called up her omni-tool. Miranda and Ashley took up defensive positions. Shepard on the other hand grabbed Erica around the middle in a classic hostage pose.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erica demanded.

"Giving your boss pause when we meet with him," Shepard replied before promptly dragging the Cerberus soldier along. Liara got the lock open and the five women made their way inside. Ashley shot a couple of guards who had immediately rushed at them. Miranda dropped a third without skipping a beat. The second door was unlocked quickly. Once inside about two dozen rifles were pointed in their direction. Shepard knew however that reinforcements were on their way so she wasn't worried. Her gaze rose up to the box she had initially met Aria in. Petrovsky stared back at her, his face stoic.

"Come on out here, Petrovsky. This is our Bastogne. But I'm afraid you're not even close to being like the Allied Forces. And I'm a _lot_ better than the German Army," Shepard called out, tightening her grip on Erica's middle as the girl began to squirm.

Shepard's jeering apparently worked as Petrovsky slowly and confidently strode out from the box and down the stairs to stand on the other side of the bar from Shepard. Neither could be standing relatively in the middle and hope to see the other.

"Do you honestly think holding one of my soldiers captive is going to help you, Commander?" Petrovsky asked calmly.

Miranda, Ashley, and Liara constantly looked around to be sure nobody would get the drop on them.

"From what I know about you, you're one of those people who doesn't care about hostages. But I figured it didn't hurt to try," Shepard said.

"Let me go," Erica begged.

Shepard chuckled before tossing the girl down. She then stepped forward, holding her assault rifle casually. She rounded the bar at the same time Petrovsky did. She did all she could not to favor her left leg which was still throbbing despite the medi-gel. Liara made sure that Erica would not go anywhere by throwing a stasis field around her.

"You could have been great, Shepard. Cerberus has needed someone like you for a long time now," Petrovsky said. They were mere feet apart.

"Could have been? I _am_ great. And Cerberus isn't the same as it was. They've completely gone against their manifesto of protecting humanity's interests. I would _never_ work for a Cerberus like that. I didn't even like working for Cerberus during the Collector Crisis. The Illusive Man knew exactly the type of person I was. Sometimes I wonder if he thought the idea of being indebted to him for bringing me back would prevent me from destroying as much of the Collector Base as I could and then destroying any Cerberus thugs I came across after the Reapers attacked Earth. I change for nobody. Not that it matters now since he's dead," Shepard said.

"Dead?" Petrovsky asked.

"Yes. Dead. I killed him myself after he killed Anderson," Shepard replied.

"Odd. I received a message from him not five days ago," Petrovsky said. Shepard felt like she had been punched in the gut without armor on.

"That's impossible. He's dead and nobody has his credentials to send out messages under his name," Miranda piped up from where she stood near the entrance.

"Well one of us must be wrong," Petrovsky said.

"Pretty sure that person is you. I saw him die. And even if my gunshot didn't take him out, getting caught in the explosion of the Citadel did. I barely made it out and that was because people were looking for me. The Illusive Man didn't have anyone looking for him," Shepard said.

"Shepard, we're in position," Aria's voice said in the Commander's helmet. Before Shepard could say or do anything the door behind Petrovsky opened. He whipped around for a moment before launching himself at Shepard. With a grunt she landed on her back with Petrovsky on top of her and grasping at her limbs to pin her down.

She gave a growl before flipping them, pinning him down. He glared up at her.

Ashley tried to find an opening to shoot Petrovsky but couldn't get a proper one that didn't have a chance of nicking Shepard too.

"Do you surrender?" Shepard said, tightening her grip on the older male's wrists.

"Never," Petrovsky said before flailing his foot at her. She inhaled sharply when his foot hit her wounded leg. The momentary distraction allowed him to kick her off of him. She landed hard on her back, staring up at the General as he removed his service pistol. She scrabbled for her own weapon. She ignored the throbbing of her leg as she finally got a grip on her assault rifle then pulled it up, pointing the muzzle at his face.

Aria's mercenaries had stormed the club in droves, taking down Petrovsky's personal guard with ease.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Miranda called out. Shepard looked out of the corner of her eye at her former XO.

"Why the hell not?" Ashley and Shepard demanded at the same time.

"We need him to track down the person pretending to be the Illusive Man. He's our only link and we may not have another," Miranda explained.

"What makes you think I'll let you take me alive?" Petrovsky demanded.

"This," Liara said, mass effect field glowing brightly before she threw her hand forward. Just before the attack hit him, Petrovsky fired wildly. The shot slammed hard into Shepard's right shoulder, managing to hit the spot where her pauldron met the chest piece. Pain exploded in her shoulder while blood splashed on the floor but she ignored it. Shepard watched as the Cerberus General froze in place, a blue sheen to his body.

Ashley went over then helped the Commander up. Shepard nodded to her before grunting in pain and grasping her XO to stay upright.

"Somebody cuff him then we can drag him back to the shuttle," Shepard called out.

"I don't believe that was part of the deal, Commander," Aria said, walking over.

"The deal was I throw Cerberus off your station. I threw as many as I could off and I'm going to take their general with me. The deal is complete," Shepard replied.

"I'm going to get my revenge one way or another. I will kill you to get him if I have to," Aria said.

"Aria, I have saved your ass twice. I helped you control the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse multiple times. I made sure if people did fuck with you that they wouldn't again. Let me do that last thing twice. I need him for questioning or else you might find Cerberus knocking on your door again. And it may not just be simple humans next time," Shepard said.

Aria and Shepard stared at each other for half a minute. The Commander watched as Aria exhaled then shook her head.

The stasis field around Petrovsky had dropped but thanks to Liara's omni-tool his wrists were handcuffed behind his back.

"When you're done with him, I want him for my own questioning," Aria said.

"I will try to send him in your direction. But no promises," Shepard said.

"I suppose that's the best I can get."

"Most likely. There may be a few more holdouts in the nooks and crannies of this place but I'm sure you and the mercs can handle it. Glad I could help you employ violence."

Shepard grasped Petrovsky's arm then lead him out of the main entrance, the rest of her crew following closely behind.


	16. Lots of Questions, Few Answers

Shepard sighed a little bit as she gazed at the holding cell in front of her. They only had two thanks to being a stealth frigate, not a war ship or a cruiser. The one she stood in front of held a glaring General Oleg Petrovsky. The one next door held Erica Buckner. Both were by all accounts the enemy despite any promises Shepard had made to Erica back on Omega.

They were flying back to Citadel space where Shepard could better use her Spectre status to get more answers. She had only done a couple of interrogations in her life but she knew the basics of it. Preliminary interrogations were usually done by someone _not _the 'arresting officer'. But there was not a luxury for that. She liked to do things herself anyways.

"I know exactly who you are, Shepard. Don't think you can intimidate me just because you're a Spectre," Petrovsky said, folding his arms and glaring at her.

"Now what makes you think I am going to go that route? I don't really need to. I've got all the time in the galaxy to get what I want. You can consider yourself the Major Erwin König to my Vasily Grigoryevich Zaytsev," Shepard said, smiling.

"Do you think you can impress me with your knowledge of military history, Commander? Going to pretend to be my friend through similar interests? I know all the tricks when it comes to interrogations," Petrovsky sneered. Shepard's smile didn't even falter.

"That's not how I do things, General. Not even sure I should call you that, since you're not even a part of the military," Shepard said.

"I _was_ and I earned my rank, Commander. Don't you doubt that."

"Never said you didn't earn it. Just said military ranks are usually reserved for, y'know, the military."

"Don't pretend you don't know the history behind Cerberus, Shepard."

"That _doesn't_ mean you get to use military ranks!"

"It is how it is, Commander."

"Why did you capture Omega?"

"And now the questions start. That's privileged info, Commander. And you aren't on the need to know list."

"You had to know Aria wouldn't be exiled for long. She's too stubborn to just let such a place go."

"Of course we knew. Why do you think we dug in?"

"So why waste time there? You weren't doing anything but sitting pretty!"

"Privileged information no matter how you reword the question, Commander."

Shepard scowled then sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You are an enemy of the Alliance and every Council race out there, Petrovsky. I'm trying to make things a little easier on you. Give me information now and it'll save the both of us time and energy."

"Once again, Commander, I know how interrogations work. Out here? Your claws are cut. Just give it up."

"Fine. Then tell me about the Illusive Man. Where is he?"

Oleg smirked then went to sit down on the small bunk.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"I ask the questions. Where is the Illusive Man?" Shepard ground out, hazel eyes almost glowing.

"You want a location? Pah. Might as well call him Elusive Man, with an 'E'," Petrovsky said, leaning back and regarding the Commander with a neutral look.

"And one 'L'. But, see the thing is... I already found him. The main base of operations anyhow. He got sloppy. He will get sloppy again," Shepard said, folding her arms then shrugging her shoulders.

"There is nothing to track. He used a secure line. Nobody is going to run off and visit him. You've lost, Commander," Petrovsky said, eyes firmly on her. She could see a hint of a smirk on his face, too.

"Uh-huh. Though I am curious to know how he survived the explosion. And why the _hell_ he's gone back on the basic manifesto for Cerberus," Shepard said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Now you're getting into things I am not privy to, myself. I only had one mission. And it's never one cell's business to ask about what other cells are doing," Petrovsky remarked.

Shepard couldn't help but feel like that was a bit of a victory. She had managed to weasel out a weakness. She knew for a while that the cells were independent, but it had been regarded as a strength. To her, if you didn't know your allies from your enemies you could very well kill an ally as soon as an enemy. But that didn't matter, Petrovsky had given up information that by all accounts he should not have. It was curious, too, as they had to have had the same training when it came to being interrogated by the enemy.

"I'm a reasonable woman, Petrovsky. I'm sure you've noticed that by now. I just need a little more information from you and then I'll leave. Maybe even get you some chow," Shepard said, offering a scant smile.

"I gave you all I am going to give you, Shepard. Turn me over to the Council, I don't care. We've all been trained for such things," the man said, still stubborn.

Shepard didn't bother telling him that he had to be mistaken; she never would've given up anything more than her name, rank, and service number. Sometimes date of birth as well. It had been drilled into Shepard's skull, especially after the N7 training with the fake captures._ If I am captured I will continue to resist by all means available. I will make every effort to escape and aid others to escape. I will accept neither parole nor special favors from the enemy._

She also wasn't going to bother telling him there wasn't really a Council to turn him over to.

She idly spun Petrovsky's omni-tool around her index finger. Grey eyes locked onto hazel. _The best way for a prisoner to keep faith with the Alliance, fellow prisoners and self is to provide the enemy with as little information as possible. A member of the armed forces who is captured has a continuing obligation to resist and to remain loyal to the Alliance, service, unit and fellow prisoners._

The Commander remembered idle chatter pertaining to the organization that had bothered her for three years... _Cerberus started as an Alliance black op. Black ops always go bad. If you have to deny the action, it was a shitty action..._

_So why in Goddess's name is Petrovsky proving time and again that he didn't gain the same training I did? Is it on purpose? What game is he playing at?_ Shepard thought to herself. The omni-tool continued to spin around her finger. Eye contact did not break.

"Shepard," EDI's voice pierced the silence that had settled in the small room.

"Javohl?" Shepard called out. She had no idea why she said it.

"We will be arriving in Citadel Space in five hours. I have dispatched a message to have a security detail meet us when we arrive," EDI explained, not giving away the fact they would actually be in position near Earth since that is where the Systems Alliance was holding for rebuilding efforts.

"Thanks, EDI. Have Traynor, Miranda, and Liara meet me in the war room," Shepard said. The omni-tool stopped spinning. She tossed it in the air then caught it easily before tucking it into one of the pouches on her belt. She turned away from Petrovsky. She started towards the door.

"Exitus acta probat. You should know that better than anyone," Petrovsky spoke to Shepard's back. The Spectre paused but did not turn around.

"Just because I'm a Spectre doesn't mean I will use any means. There is always a better way," Shepard said slowly, keeping her back to the Cerberus General.

"Indeed, that's why General Williams' granddaughter is alive whereas your Lieutenant Alenko is dead," Petrovsky said. Shepard knew damn well what he was trying to pull now: get under her skin and make her snap. He didn't accomplish it. Rather, he accomplished getting Shepard curious as to how he knew General Williams much less that Ash was under her command (they had after all been wearing helmets and how the heck would he know what Ashley looked like?). But Shepard would never admit her curiosities to him. She slowly turned to face the man with the black goatee.

"General Petrovsky, you would not be alive to say such things if it had not been for Alenko's sacrifice. There could have been a better way, sure. But I didn't have the luxury of getting a sitrep and then discussing with my soldiers what our next move should be. Alenko made the decision to stay so he did. He died a hero," Shepard said calmly. "In this case, however, you and Cerberus have quite the luxury of devising what to do next. You could look for a better way but you don't. You use illegal and dangerous methods of experimentation, you assassinate people who won't march to your fife, you sabotage legitimate ventures, and let's not even get to the part where you're domestic terrorists. I have seen the work of multiple Cerberus cells. Your so-called rogue science cells have done some of the sickest things I have ever seen to humans and otherwise. Don't try to give me a bullshit excuse."

"You would not be alive if we did not do the things you and the Alliance accuse us of doing."

"So you say. I have no proof of that and neither do you."

"Stop trying to take the moral high ground with me, Commander. You and I both know that, Alenko's death aside, you have done quite a few shifty things to achieve your ends."

Shepard perked an eyebrow at the man. The scar that cut through said eyebrow was starting to itch again like usual. But she resisted in rubbing the spot or all out scratching.

"You don't get to play this game, Petrovsky. Good bye. I'll have someone bring you and Miss Buckner some chow," Shepard said at last, her tone neutral. She was _not_ going to let him get under her skin. She had done quite a few things she regretted of course. But at least she had repented and felt guilt over it. She turned then headed out of the door, closing it behind her.

She took the elevator up to the CIC, went through the scanners, then entered the war room where Liara, Miranda, and Traynor were all waiting. Shepard removed Petrovsky's omni-tool from her pocket then tossed it to Traynor under-hand. To her credit, Traynor actually caught it despite not expecting the act.

"I want you and Liara working to hack that thing and getting me any information I can use. If you can find anything pertaining to getting into contact with the Illusive Man and tracking him down I will give you the biggest bonus in the galaxy," Shepard said. She rested her hands on the edge of the war map in front of her.

"Of course, sir. We'll get on it right away," Traynor said eagerly. She was ready to do something interesting for once. She hadn't been able to do much in the aftermath of the Reaper War.

"Petrovsky is even more gung-ho about Cerberus than you were, Miranda. It's even more annoying now. He is also extremely arrogant. Which makes him twice as frustrating. I want you to take dinner down to him and Erica," Shepard said.

"I... what? Why? I'm not a waitress!" Miranda argued.

"You're right, you're not. You're room service and former Cerberus. He'll probably try to talk to you, ask why you betrayed the Illusive Man, maybe even wonder if you're deep undercover and just pretending to help me. If he does that, just play along. Maybe he'll open his trap about something. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"I want you to sanction off a bit of storage for Liara and Traynor to put the data they gather from Petrovsky's omni-tool. I also need you on standby to scrub the data so we don't have a nasty surprise like with the IFF. Finally, track down Williams and have her meet me in the loft."

"Acknowledged."

"Thanks. All right, everyone. Get to work. We arrive in Earth space in about four and a half hours. Make the most of your time."

Traynor nodded then snapped off a salute before heading off with the omni-tool in hand and Liara following on her heels. Miranda still looked a little annoyed with her assignment. She gave a rather sarcastic salute then headed out.

Shepard's gaze turned to the map. There were a _lot_ of red areas where the Reapers had attacked and decimated populations. It still ached to see those places. She didn't dwell long, she couldn't be late to a meeting she had called after all.

By the time Shepard arrived at her cabin, Ashley was already there. She wore a pair of jeans and a raggedy t-shirt that bore the Edmonton Blood Dragons logo.

"Wasn't aware you liked the UCC, LC," Shepard remarked. She had had to make a pitstop at the armory to get out of her armor so she currently sported a t-shirt bearing the N7 logo and a pair of cargo pants. Cortez was currently in the process of buffing out the dent in the greave from the missile back on Omega.

"Used to. Not really following it these days. What did you need to see me for?" Ashley replied after double-checking what she was wearing.

"I'm going to need you to help me with the interrogation when we get to Earth. I did an initial one alone, but I need a partner for the next. But I wanted to warn you about something first," Shepard said, going to sit on the couch. Ashley followed her lead.

"Warn me about what? He sexist or something?" Ashley asked.

"Not so far as I'm aware. No, he uh... he apparently knows your grandfather. Er... knew."

"_What?_"

"At least, that's what he made it seem like. He was very deliberate mentioning you and your grandfather. And I'm not sure he would exactly be someone to get such information or need it."

"What did he say, exactly?"

"Just mentioned your grandfather and how you're alive while Kaidan is dead."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good. 'Cause I could use your help. But if he makes you uncomfortable in any way you let me know."

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck then nodded. She didn't like the implications of that...

"Is that... all, Commander?" the second human Spectre asked.

"Yes, I think it will be," Shepard said with a nod.

"I'll go down to the armory then and double-check everything," Ashley said, rising to her feet. Shepard did the same to walk the Lieutenant Commander to the door.

"Fair enough. We'll meet the Fifth Fleet soon," Shepard said.

"Right. Put some ice on that leg so you aren't limping so much... again," Ashley said. She disappeared into the elevator to take it down.

Shepard's mouth thinned a little bit out of being unamused. She made her way to the med bay to grab an ice pack from Chakwas. They normally liked to save their medi-gel for things a bit more serious than a bruised calf. She sat reading a few news reports on the extranet via her omni-tool while Chakwas did an inventory of her supplies. Shepard eventually fell asleep before she could remove the ice pack as instructed. Chakwas like usual didn't let it slip her notice and removed the pack from the Commander's leg.

The remaining time until arriving in Earth space was spent sleeping; the Commander could use all the rest she could get.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

_Translations:_

Exitus acta probat- The result validates the deed (more commonly known as 'the end justifies the means')

_Miscellaneous data:_

The part about name, rank, serial code and DOB is a real part of how a POW should behave in accordance to the Code of Conduct for the United States armed forces. Furthermore, the italics about what to do while captured is part of the pamphlet given out that talks about the Geneva Convention along with what is expected of a captured soldier. I see no reason why any of that would change just because you now have a world-wide (or systems wide) military instead of individual. Though that may be a type of bias and use of what I have available (using what I know). We have very little information about the exact nature of N7 training.

Zaytsev versus Major König is a sniper battle that is not really historical. Zaytsev did 'fight' someone similar to the Major, but it was not a man named König. But since no name was given for that 3-day sniper battle, I opted to just give him the name of the Major.

I know this chapter was quite dialogue heavy but it had to be. I also made a conscious decision not to have Erica somehow overhear everything.

I did cheat a little and take a small snippet of dialogue from Mass Effect 3 (about Cerberus being a former Alliance black op). It seemed appropriate. I also tried to describe some of the mannerisms and verbal tics that Shepard has in the games (e.g. arm folding, 'uh-huh'). I have tried doing this in previous chapters as well tho I'm unsure how much has been noticed.

As for the councilors, I _think_ they are alive. They were probably evacuated from the Citadel long before the Reapers absconded with it (I'm a little hazy on that part but I'm pretty sure they were evacuated after Thessia. But hey, it's my fic. What I say goes). But they dissolved to help rebuilding efforts on their respective planets. But just because the Council isn't in session doesn't mean Spectres have no authority anymore.

Also, the UCC (Urban Combat Championship) is a bit of an 'easter egg'. It's mentioned for a couple of armor sets in the games like for the Blood Dragon Armor.

So there you go. I hope I cleared some thing up. See you on the next chapter. Shane, out.


	17. New York, Normandy, New York

"I see you brought us a present, Commander," Hackett said as Shepard herded Petrovsky and Erica onto the _SSV New York, _an alliance cruiser. It wasn't Hackett's flagship, but it had been decided it was a safe place to both meet and transfer the prisoners.

"Yeah, well. It's my way of saying sorry for cutting and running all those times," Shepard said, smirking.

"General Petrvosky. I don't believe I've seen you since the First Contact War," Hackett remarked. Ashley glanced over at Shepard which caused the Commander to give a sympathetic look to her.

"Admiral Hackett," Petrovsky grunted. He didn't seem particularly pleased about the reunion.

"Take Miss Buckner to one of the open cells. I want to speak to the general alone," Hackett instructed. Shepard hesitated.

"Sir, I already have a rapport started. I could-" Shepard began.

"It's all right, Commander. Go on. You'll get your time with him. As well as Williams," Hackett interrupted. Shepard frowned then shrugged to herself. She lead the way down the hall.

"You lied to me!" Erica accused as she was nudged into the holding cell a few minutes later.

"No, I didn't. This is procedure. I have to follow it," Shepard said, typing in a command on the panel next to the door. The door hissed shut then locked.

"I knew I shouldn't have played along. Trusting the Alliance has always been a mistake," Erica said. Shepard sighed a little, pulling away from the door.

"No. It's not on them. It's on me. I shouldn't have promised what I did. You'll be safe here. They'll treat you well," Shepard said.

"We'll see," Erica sneered. Shepard frowned a little bit then headed off with Ashley in tow. As they left the brig, a young Corporal ran over.

"Commander Shepard!" the young man gasped out then doubled over to try to get his breath back.

"Whoa there, Corporal. Calm down. What's wrong?" Shepard asked, helping him up.

"It's Shanxi, sir. It's gone silent," the Corporal managed to get out, his face flushed.

Before Shepard could get a word out she felt Ashley push past her then saw her run down the hall full-tilt.

"Williams!" she shouted after the other Spectre but Ashley neither slowed down nor looked back.

"God dammit. Where's Hackett?" Shepard asked the Corporal.

"Still talking to Petrovsky. If I may... this seems off," the young man replied, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hackett, Williams, and Petrovsky all have a connection to Shanxi and then it's attacked. But is it retaliatory? Either way, excuse me," Shepard said. She gently pushed the young man aside before typing a command into her omni-tool. She grunted as a small needle pierced her bicep then injected a shot of adrenaline. Boosted up, shot off down the hall after her XO.

"Ashley!" she shouted as she rounded the corner, skidding slightly. The halls of the ship had a lot of choke points on purpose in case of boarding. Luckily they weren't too slippery so that she could take the corners quickly.

Ashley still did not stop or slow.

"Whoa!" Shepard yelped as a cart carrying a platoon worth of Avengers started crossing the intersection in front of her. She kicked off of the ground, jumping over it. She landed hard but kept running. Ashley continued to navigate the halls to return to where they had arrived.

Shepard slid under another obstacle, which actually happened to be a soldier being carried on a stretcher. She popped back up then ran around another corner, almost running smack dab into Ashley who had finally stopped. Her feet slid a little on the floor but she managed to stop herself.

Shepard peeked over Ashley's shoulder to the screen showing the reports from Shanxi.

"Ashley..." Shepard intoned.

"We have to go," Ashley said.

"We will go if Hackett tells us," Shepard said. She jumped back half a step when Ashley spun around, pointing an accusatory finger at Shepard's face.

"No. You don't get to suddenly listen to every order that comes down from on high. I don't know what game you're playing at, Shepard, but, _we are going_," Ashley snapped.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ash! Running off to Shanxi isn't going to do much of anything. For all we know it's a God damn trap planted by Cerberus. You remember when we met, and I had no idea about your heritage? Guess what, that's because I didn't make a habit of learning about people I'd meet or recently met. Cerberus makes a huge habit of it. They _know_ who you are. They _know_ about your family. You really think they wouldn't do something like this to get under your skin and drag all of us over to Shanxi?" Shepard said as calmly as she could.

Shepard watched as the fire in Ashley's eyes died down a little. The second human Spectre dropped her hand then her head.

"They're attacking civilian colonies, right? Shanxi is still one of them. The reasons for attacking Shanxi are two-fold now. I know how you feel, Ash. Having them hit Eden Prime was rough for me," Shepard continued.

"No you don't know how I feel. They didn't target Eden Prime cause of you. They targeted it because of the Protheans. This is different. They're making it personal. _For me_," Ashley argued, shaking her head.

Shepard frowned a little then rubbed the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to respond but didn't get the words out before the door off to her left hissed open to allow Admiral Hackett entrance.

"Did you get anything out of him, sir?" Shepard asked, snapping to attention.

"Not a thing. Am I hearing the reports correctly? Shanxi has been hit?" Hackett asked. Shepard gave a slight nod to the question then gestured wordlessly to one of the monitors.

She watched as Hackett rubbed his jaw in thought. He looked troubled, and the Commander suspected for similar reasons that Ashley was.

"Something doesn't feel right, Commander. You told me he gave up some information willingly yet other information stayed hidden. Do you think he was trying to stall?" Hackett asked, hand dropping from his face.

"If he was, it didn't work and wasn't going to work since I was doing the interrogation while traveling here. What do you think they're trying to pull sacking Shanxi?" Shepard said.

"Hell if I know. You're the best choice to investigate but I feel like that's just what they want, especially with Williams on your team."

"Figured as much. But who would go in my stead? Sometimes we have to risk a trap..."

Shepard hated the idea. She'd been lured into traps more times than she would have liked in her life.

"I request permission to go, Admiral. Even if Shepard doesn't go with, I need to go," Ashley said, straightening up a little when Hackett's gaze turned to her.

"Sir, Williams will not be going alone if I can help it. If she goes, I go," Shepard said.

"Your requests are noted. However, we cannot be hasty about this. If we are going to let you go into a trap, you'll be well prepared for it and we're going to make them wait and sweat about whether we really are going to fall for it," Hackett said.

Shepard frowned then shared a look with her second-in-command. Ashley looked like she was still recovering from a punch to the gut.

"We can't wait all that long, sir. Who knows what they have planned if we don't show up," Shepard said, returning her attention to the Admiral.

"Don't worry, Commander. I don't plan on waiting too long. I do, however, think it would be wise to send a recon probe out there to get a feel for the force waiting for you," Hackett said.

"Right..." Shepard agreed even though the last time she'd dealt with a recon probe it had been used by a terrorist and she'd had to defuse it. On the other hand, she wouldn't be dealing with it...

Shepard watched as the Admiral gave the order to send the probe out to Shanxi. She folded her arms then closed her eyes.

"I really don't like waiting, Admiral," Shepard said.

"Give it an hour, Commander. In the meantime you should get ready," Hackett said.

"Of course, sir," Shepard said, giving up the argument before it even started. "Take care of Buckner... please."

"She will be well taken care of. They both will. What better way to show we're better than Cerberus?" Hackett assured the younger officer. Shepard nodded before stepping off the ship with Ashley in tow.

Together they checked their gear over in the armory for what had to be the third time in only forty-eight hours.

As Shepard was finishing with checking her helmet, EDI came over the comm.

"Admiral Hackett says the probe has returned unharmed but with information you will want to see," the AI said.

Shepard frowned slightly at EDI's words. Something gnawed at her gut... something akin to fear. Or uncertainty. She hated the feeling of walking into a trap. She had gotten pretty good at detecting such things...

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard said at last.

With Ashley in tow, Shepard returned to the _New York _so they could see the results in person.


End file.
